Consequência
by Blanxe
Summary: As coisas podiam não estar do jeito que idealizara, mas sem dúvidas estavam bem melhores do que quando partira para modificar o passado. **Continuação de Recorrência***
1. Prólogo

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisada por: Andréia Kennen<br>Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, Incesto.  
>Aviso1: Leram os gêneros aí em cima? Então, se houver qualquer coisa que não tolere, não continue lendo.<br>Aviso2: Personagens podem vir a perecer durante esse arco.

* * *

><p>Pensei que encontrando você talvez<br>Toda tristeza do mundo que sei  
>Fosse embora num segundo, eu achei<br>Que bastaria você…  
>E eu… errei.<p>

_Pedro Mariano - Procura_

oOo

**Prólogo**

Hoshi sentia o abraço como jamais havia sentido antes. Como se aquela percepção de realidade fosse extremamente singular e as sensações que experimentava, mesmo já sendo reconhecidas em seu íntimo, continuassem novas para si.

Itachi estava vivo e o acolhendo em seus braços, enquanto o alívio percorria seu corpo inteiro. Naruto sobrevivera. Sua ida ao passado não fora em vão. As coisas haviam certamente mudado e de forma absurda. Mas, isso era o de menos.

Naruto estava vivo!

E agora seu otousan tinha a pessoa que amava ao lado dele. Da maneira que deveria ser. Ele não sofreria mais, não viveria vazio, não precisaria mais amargurar tudo o que perdera junto com a morte do loiro.

Hoshi, definitivamente, sentia-se vitorioso.

— Itachi-oji-san, Nii-san! Qual é? — o menino moreno recostado na cama reclamou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando-os com estranhamento. — Vão tirar ele daqui, ou não?

Ao som da voz irritada, Hoshi se afastou do abraço. O garoto enfezado os olhava com um jeito de poucos amigos e a expressão amena que Itachi há pouco exibia se desfez completamente adquirindo um olhar seco. O garoto somente elevou uma sobrancelha, exibindo-se desafiador ante a crítica velada do mais velho.

— Por favor, oji-san. — a atenção desviou-se para o menorzinho que diferente do outro menino, parecia preocupado.

Itachi desfez a rigidez de seu rosto e assentiu para o loirinho, indo na direção da cama do mesmo. Hoshi sabia que aquele cenário escondia algo estranho. No fundo, as lembranças que tinha ainda se mesclavam com as que vivera naquela realidade nova, mas eram lentas, arrastadas, lhe passando apenas vultos de memória que no momento temia forçar a se encaixarem.

— Naruto-kun… — Itachi chamou, tocando o ombro do loiro, tendo que apertar um pouco mais forte e sacudir levemente para finalmente fazê-lo despertar.

Os olhos azuis se abriram com dificuldade e Hoshi sentiu a respiração parar ao deparar-se com aqueles orbes cristalinos. Ele parecia cansado de verdade; havia olheiras escuras marcando sua expressão e os fios loiros estavam mais bagunçados do que deveriam. Ainda assim, a única coisa que conseguiu constatar, mentalmente, foi que Naruto estava realmente muito bonito.

A maturidade de seus trinta anos de idade deu ao garoto que conhecera no passado um aspecto mais sério. Naruto perdera completamente os trejeitos infantis, vestia-se formalmente com trajes da ANBU; em seu braço, a tatuagem se exibia na pele bronzeada delineada por leves músculos; mas os olhos… não via mais os olhos do passado, não via mais aquele brilho…

Hoshi sentiu-se confuso, enquanto fazia questão de buscar por lembranças de quando aquele azul se tornara tão… desbotado.

— Itachi-bastardo… — a voz grave do loiro citou o nome do Uchiha mais velho como se ainda tentasse se situar.

— Venha descansar. — Itachi sugeriu, escondendo qualquer sentimento que ainda guardasse por aquele homem.

Naruto piscou, erguendo o corpo e olhando imediatamente para o filho mais novo na cama. O sorriso meigo que ganhou o fez parecer menos atribulado, principalmente depois que o garotinho garantiu:

— Eu to bem, chichiue.

— É, não precisa ficar aqui. — o moreno na outra cama enfatizou, incisivo. — Pode ir.

Naruto não olhou para trás, mas Hoshi notou como sua postura se tornou tensa.

— Kisho! — Taiyou exclamou o nome do irmão, censurando-o, contrariado. Em seguida, segurou com as duas mãos o pulso do pai que se levantava e pediu: — Chichiue, fica…

Hoshi sentiu o coração apertado ao ver os olhos do caçula praticamente suplicando para Naruto e se contraiu completamente ao escutar a resposta.

— Eu venho visitá-lo depois, Tai-chan.

— Não, não! O chichiue não vai, não é, oji-san? — Taiyou desviou os olhos para o tio, pedindo auxílio, mas em seguida focaram em outra figura um pouco além de onde Hoshi estava parado. — Tou-chan, fala pro chichiue que ele não pode ir embora.

Se Naruto parecia tenso antes, agora Hoshi notara que ele havia se petrificado. O adolescente olhou para trás, deparando-se com a figura imponente de seu otousan, desperto provavelmente pelo falatório que vinha daquele quarto.

— Naruto…

Sasuke olhava para o marido num misto de expectativa e outro sentimento que Hoshi não sabia bem definir o que era. Talvez remorso, ou culpa. O perturbador era que nos olhos de Sasuke não existia mais ninguém ao redor além de Naruto.

— Poderia ter vindo de dia… — começou Sasuke.

Naruto movimentou-se tão rápido que Hoshi se assustou quando ele simplesmente passou por Itachi, Sasuke e ele, deixando o quarto sem dizer uma palavra.

A comoção foi geral.

Sasuke saiu atrás de Naruto; Taiyou pulou da cama, sendo seguido pelo irmão que gritou raivoso ordenando que voltasse e assim que ele, Hoshi, seguiu os mais novos, cruzou com o outro adolescente que anteriormente havia ido se recolher para descansar.

— Naruto! Até quando vai ficar fugindo de mim? — Sasuke indagou, tentando alcançar o loiro.

Naruto não respondeu. Continuou andando rápido, ignorando o moreno, como se ele não merecesse uma resposta.

— Dobe, espera!

O que está acontecendo? — Hoshi indagou-se mentalmente, seguindo as crianças até estancarem à porta.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Sasuke apressou-se atrás de Naruto. Estava farto daquela situação, estava farto de ver o loiro fugindo, evitando, esquivando-se. O moreno saiu da casa com a cabeça atribulada demais para se importar com seus filhos que o seguiram até a porta e ficaram parados ali na entrada, como expectadores cativos, tensos e temerosos, sem saber o que ele iria fazer.

Vendo o marido seguindo a passadas largas pela rua, Sasuke fechou os punhos e parou sem paciência de continuar tentando alcançá-lo.

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM? — gritou subitamente.

Seu destempero atingiu Naruto que, mais adiante, estacou.

— O que você quer que eu faça, dobe? — Sasuke prosseguiu, cuspindo toda sua frustração. — Me diz! Porque eu já não sei mais!

Sasuke suspirou, tentando conter o estresse e esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. O loiro não facilitava para si, não abria a guarda. Como poderia alcançá-lo sem perder a cabeça de vez? Nunca estivera tão à beira da loucura quanto naquele momento. A distância, a falta que ele fazia, sobrepujavam seu orgulho quando jamais cogitou que isso um dia ocorreria. Se Naruto pedisse para que se ajoelhasse ali e pedisse perdão, o Uchiha o faria. Se ele quisesse lhe impor alguma humilhação física, aceitaria. Desde que ele voltasse.

Por isso, se recompôs. Abrandou a voz, conteve seus ímpetos e apelou para o que sentia.

— Tudo o que eu quero é uma chance. — falou, olhando para as costas do jinchuuriki silencioso. — Eu não mereço, sei o quanto te magoei e…

— Me magoou? — as palavras foram ditas quietamente pelo loiro, mas foram capazes de chegar aos ouvidos de Sasuke, cortando o discurso que fazia. — É isso que você pensa que fez? — as palavras suaves vieram acompanhadas de um riso não-natural, fazendo o peito de Sasuke se contrair. — Você não me magoou, Sasuke.

Naruto se virou repentinamente, encarando o moreno com olhos azuis cheios de indignação e rancor.

— Você me destruiu! — ele acusou, num sibilar.

Imediatamente, seus instintos reagiram e o Uchiha tentou se defender:

— Isso é injusto. Tudo o que eu tenho feito é me virar do avesso para ser uma pessoa melhor… Sabe que eu mudei o tanto que eu pude mudar.

— O problema é que… — Naruto, com uma seriedade impar e o olhar mais gélido do que qualquer um que Sasuke já havia visto, atestou. — eu mudei também.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, entorpecido por aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que se manteve fixo nos seus por alguns segundos antes de seu dono lhe dar às costas, resumir seu caminhar apressado pela rua vazia e sumir ao virar uma das esquinas.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Os quatro filhos observavam o desfecho da discussão. Nenhum deles havia emitido uma opinião sequer, ou comentário, até verem Naruto partir definitivamente. Sasuke continuava parecendo o mais miserável dos seres humanos ali no meio da rua.

— Sabia que não ia dar em nada. — resmungou Kisho, entediado. — Otou-sama deveria parar de correr atrás desse idiota… Aaai!

Taiyou havia dado um soco no braço do irmão e, antes de entrar correndo para dentro de casa, os olhos negros de Kisho demonstraram um leve arrependimento ao ver o marejado nos olhos cristalinos do mais novo.

— Ei, Tai! Deixa de ser babaca! Tai! — chamou, indo em busca do caçula da família. — Espera aí!

Ficaram para trás, ainda parados e observando Sasuke, somente os dois mais velhos. Hoshi, pensativo, revolvia lembranças, revolvia palavras e declarações — esperanças que se manchavam com a crítica realidade que presenciava. Tsuki, que dificilmente demonstrava seus medos e anseios, transparecia a insegurança pelo futuro do relacionamento de seus pais; e a tristeza ao ver que os erros que ambos haviam cometido, refletiam negativamente e os separavam.

— Eles não vão se entender, não é, aniki? — questionou, no fundo, querendo que o mais velho lhe desmentisse; desse alguma segurança de que ficariam bem.

Mas o primogênito não sorriu, nem negou.

— Eu não sei… — ele confessou, em meio ao turbilhão de coisas que pensava e sentia.

Hoshi queria ter uma resposta mais animada, mais confiante, porém, no momento, com o que vira, simplesmente não foi capaz. Sentiu o irmão retroceder e se perder dentro da casa como os outros, enquanto a sua presença era substituída por outra que, com a intenção de prestar auxílio ao seu dilema, disse:

— Você não pode tomar sempre todo o peso do mundo para si, Hoshi. Tem que deixar que eles sejam responsáveis por suas próprias vidas.

— Pra você é fácil falar. — Hoshi retorquiu, com animosidade. — É capaz de estar feliz por eles estarem separados.

— Independente de qualquer coisa, eu lutei para que eles dois fossem felizes. Juntos. — Itachi relembrou ao rapaz que sucumbiu a razão, sentindo um remorso imenso por suas palavras, no mínimo, injustas.

Estava desconsiderando os sentimentos de Itachi ao longo dos anos e de como vinha ficando do lado de Sasuke ao invés de correr atrás de Naruto. Por isso, forçou a se desculpar, lutando contra o ímpeto de não fazê-lo.

— Sinto muito. É só que as coisas não estão do jeito que eu pensei que estariam.

— Às vezes, as coisas simplesmente não são como a gente quer. — Itachi atestou, voltando para dentro da propriedade, deixando para trás o jovem com um bico de insatisfação.

Hoshi não precisava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, nem mesmo acreditar. Ele vinha fazendo tudo ao seu modo e precisava continuar.

Ainda fitando Sasuke que parecia perdido e extremamente desolado, Hoshi esperou mais um pouco, até que o pai se virou, com os ombros pesados e o semblante cabisbaixo, e o olhou.

Seu coração bateu forte e um sorriso tímido e sem graça tingiu seus lábios. Queria passar alguma simpatia pelo que acabara de presenciar. Percebeu o pai respirar profundamente, como se buscasse coragem para dar o primeiro passo e, em seguida, vir em sua direção.

Sasuke parou apenas por alguns segundos, o suficiente para colocar a mão no ombro de Hoshi e dar-lhe um leve aperto, dizendo:

— Vai ficar tudo bem.

E aquela proximidade, aquele elo entre eles transmitido somente pelo breve olhar, trouxe um alento a Hoshi.

As coisas podiam não estar do jeito que idealizara, mas sem dúvidas estavam bem melhores do que quando partira para modificar o passado.

E o que quer que estivesse de errado agora, Hoshi tinha certeza de que conseguiria consertar, afinal, burlara o destino ao impedir que Naruto morresse.

Com a confiança renovada, inspirou profundamente e entrou na casa.

Nada mais poderia detê-lo.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Para quem quiser ver como são os filhos do Naruto, só acessar o link que estará disponível no meu profile. Créditos pela imagem à Raquel Sumeragi que foi quem desenhou os meus originais.


	2. Capítulo 1

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisada por: Andréia Kennen<br>Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, Incesto.

* * *

><p>O tempo jamais poderá reparar<br>Os sussurros descuidados de um bom amigo  
>Para o coração e a mente<br>A ignorância é bondosa  
>Não há consolo na verdade<br>Dor é tudo o que você irá encontrar...

_Seether – Careless Whisper_

oOo

— Hokage-sama? — a voz distante o chamou. — Hokage-sama, está tudo bem?

Ele piscou, saindo dos pensamentos que o distraiam da realidade e ao mesmo tempo o atormentavam. Existia trabalho a ser feito na Torre. Sentado à sua mesa, observava a pilha de despachos que esperava por sua assinatura: novas requisições de missões, relatórios de conclusão de encargos, informações que chegavam e que precisava tomar conhecimento… Tudo aquilo fazia parte da responsabilidade do Rokudaime — sua responsabilidade.

Não estaria tão absorto e internamente inquieto com sua função se não fosse por seu conflito familiar. Conflito este que vinha se estendendo por mais de um mês.

Lançou um olhar inteiramente insatisfeito para o homem que interrompeu seus pensamentos ao adentrar o ambiente e acabou indagando-o de uma maneira mais ríspida do que intencionara:

— O que foi?

O moreno pálido sorriu sonsamente e implicou:

— Tem que ser tão simpático sempre?

— Não enche, verme.

Aquele clone malfeito seu, aquela cópia de sorriso forçado e tiradas irritantes, lhe estendia mais uma fina pasta com folhas, a qual Sasuke sabia muito bem conter o relatório sobre a última missão que o time dele havia concluído. Não deveria ser Sai ali lhe entregando aquele documento, deveria ser o Capitão do esquadrão do qual ele fazia parte. Constatar que isso era somente um reflexo de suas vidas pessoais refletindo em suas tarefas, causava um desconforto em Sasuke misturado a raiva por ver, novamente, o fato de que estava sendo evitado a qualquer custo.

O time ANBU do qual Sai fazia parte aparentemente retornara ontem, tarde da noite, visto o horário em que encontrara Naruto em casa.

— É divertido vê-lo miserável, Hokage-sama. — Sai confessou, sem resguardo ou preocupação quanto ao respeito que devia a posição daquele homem diante de si. — Muito mesmo.

— Eu vou deferir uma punição para esse seu abuso. — Sasuke retorquiu com os olhos estreitados.

Mas, no fundo de sua mente, o Uchiha sabia que não seria capaz de repreendê-lo efetivamente porque…

— Aí você não teria a quem aborrecer atrás de notícias sobre o Naruto. — Sakura atestou, ao entrar na sala da Torre e escutar o que Sasuke dissera.

Ver a mulher de cabelos rosa adentrar sua sala como se estivesse em casa também afetava os nervos do Hokage. Ela fazia isso constantemente já que fora escolhida pelo Conselho, indicada pela aposentada Godaime, para que servisse de assessoria a ele. Porém, não havia como negar aquilo que ela atestara: precisava de Sai para saber notícias de Naruto já que os outros membros do time dele — Neji Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka — não lhe davam respaldo para sondar o bem-estar de Naruto, ainda mais depois do ocorrido que gerara a…

Sasuke afastou a palavra de seu raciocínio. Jamais a aceitaria, afinal, o que estava vivenciando era passageiro.

— Como está o Tai-chan? — escutou a assessora perguntar, enquanto ele abria a pasta que Sai lhe entregara e corria os olhos sobre seu conteúdo.

— Melhor. — respondeu casualmente, conferindo parcialmente que tudo na missão ocorrera como previsto e que ninguém saíra ferido. — Foi só um susto.

Fechando a pasta para lê-la com mais atenção depois, Sasuke a jogou sobre a pilha em sua mesa, ouvindo o início do sermão de Sakura.

— Não deveria permitir que ele continuasse na academia.

Olhou indiferente para a mulher, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha toda a razão. Taiyou, seu filho mais novo, estava cursando a academia ninja sem poder. Nem mesmo Naruto, a quem o caçula adorava, conseguira convencer o menino a ficar longe de um caminho que só agravaria sua condição.

— Ele é teimoso, quer seguir o Kisho de todo jeito. — relembrou, olhando para os dois ninjas à sua frente.

— Quem será que esse menino puxou, não é mesmo? — Sai ironizou e os três ali sabiam aonde o deboche residia.

Taiyou tinha um apego com Kisho que lembrava facilmente a Sasuke dele próprio com Itachi. Sempre querendo seguir os mesmos passos, sempre querendo estar junto e chegar a ser como o mais velho, mesmo sabendo que jamais o seria, afinal, a saúde do pequeno era um agravante.

Esse fora o motivo da visita furtiva de Naruto ao Distrito Uchiha naquela noite. Provavelmente ficara sabendo da recaída de Taiyou e aproveitara para ver o filho mais novo no momento em que ele — Sasuke — já estava descansando da preocupação que passara. Se não tivesse um sono leve, Naruto teria vindo e ido de casa e só saberia pela manhã, pois Kisho certamente contaria.

— Naruto tem falado alguma coisa? — perguntou a Sai, após um breve minuto de hesitação.

— Não. — o moreno informou sorridente. — O problema é que ele não tem falado.

— Por que o Naruto tem de ser tão idiota? — murmurou inconformado, recebendo logo em seguida uma réplica da kunoichi.

— Deve ser porque a pessoa em quem mais ele confiava roubou o sonho dele.

— Eu não roubei nada, Sakura! — bateu o punho sobre a mesa, perdendo a passividade e adotando um semblante raivoso. — Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que me indicaram e que nunca o Naruto chegaria a esse posto.

Ele cometera um erro, mas não fora o de aceitar ser o novo Hokage. O erro foi omitir tal fato ao marido até a nomeação. Mesmo assim, os amigos de Naruto o condenavam, taxando-o de traiçoeiro por ocupar um cargo que era visado desde a infância pelo loiro.

— Ainda que o conselho de Konoha jamais fosse indicar o jinchuuriki de Kyuubi para ocupar um posto como o de Hokage, você não podia ter aceitado. — ressaltou Sakura.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram na direção da ex-companheira de time. Teve vontade de lembrá-la que o mundo não girava em torno de Naruto e que se foi indicado para o posto era porque merecia estar lá, mas isso só causaria negatividade para sua atual situação com o marido. Porém, fez questão de dizer uma das tantas razões primordiais que o motivaram a aceitar ser o Rokudaime Hokage sem vacilar.

— Minha família sempre foi subestimada por essa Vila estúpida. Um Uchiha no posto mais alto de Konoha sempre foi inviável por sermos julgados perigosos e traiçoeiros. Eu quebrei esse estigma, Sakura. Eu coloquei o nome do meu clã no topo novamente.

— A qual custo, Hokage-sama? — foi a vez de Sai rebater, tão certeiramente, que fez Sasuke se retrair internamente.

Sim, houvera um custo e estava pagando caro novamente pelo poder que parecia ser algo que ele vivia a almejar.

Sempre.

Poder para destruir o irmão.

Poder para matar Naruto e conseguir o mangekyou.

Poder para salvar Naruto.

Poder para matar Madara.

Poder para controlar a maldita Konoha que sentenciou seu clã a morte.

Estava ciente de sua gana por ser o melhor e subjugar aqueles que o subestimavam. Naruto fora capaz de amenizar boa parte de seus ímpetos com o tempo, mas no fundo, aquela fagulha egoísta se mantinha acesa.

Entretanto, apesar de ter aceitado por si mesmo e seu clã a honraria de ser um Hokage, fizera por Naruto também. O problema — o gigantesco problema — era que o loiro simplesmente não queria ouvi-lo, de jeito algum. E preferia morrer a explicar suas motivações sentimentais para aqueles idiotas à sua frente.

— Naruto vai entender. — garantiu a Sai e Sakura. — Quando conseguirmos conversar, ele vai entender.

Sasuke só esperava que essa conversa não demorasse muito a acontecer, pois os dias iam passando e ele sentia uma falta sufocante daquele dobe ao seu lado.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

O grito que parecia ressoar em sua mente fez os olhos de Hoshi se abrirem repentinamente. O mesmo grito que seu pai dera para chamar a atenção de Naruto e fazê-lo parar na noite anterior. Apesar de distante, conseguia ouvir o tic-tac de um relógio batendo em frequência com o palpitar de seu coração.

Em seu sonho acabava de reviver a briga dos pais, esfregando diante dos seus olhos o quanto mudara seu presente ao salvar a vida de Naruto; como tudo estava difícil na vida deles.

Agora morava em Konoha, vivia no Distrito Uchiha com sua família e… três irmãos.

Deveria ter previsto algo assim, mas em meio à tamanha confusão e pressa de amenizar o sofrimento de seu otousan, acabara relevando todas as possíveis consequências, mesmo que em sua curta estadia no passado Itachi houvesse feito questão de alertá-lo sobre o que acarretaria sua atitude.

Dos males o melhor: tinha uma família grande. Isso não era ruim. Nem mesmo o fato de não saber quem na verdade era seu verdadeiro pai era tão ruim. Itachi estava morando no Distrito Uchiha também e poderia pesteá-lo até que ele contasse.

Tentava ao máximo ser otimista, sabia disso, mas era o mínimo que poderia fazer no momento.

O alarmante foi ter presenciado aquela discussão entre Naruto e Sasuke.

Por isso, não tivera uma noite de sono tranquila. Só dormira por estar realmente exausto de ter pulado do passado para um presente completamente diferente daquele que estava acostumado.

Respirou profundamente, elevando o torso e olhando para o lado.

A segunda cama de solteiro no quarto estava vazia.

Era nela que o irmão Tsuki dormia. Compartilhavam um quarto, mas ele saía bem cedo para sua função como jounnin.

E também, pela intensidade do sol lá fora, parecia nem ser mais tão cedo.

Outra coisa boa era que as lembranças do passado alternativo que seu "eu" vivia agora, já estavam se assentando em sua mente.

Por esse motivo sabia que Tsuki era o irmão mais próximo de sua faixa etária, tinha quatorze anos e era um ninja exemplar. Mas, apesar de ser bom e de estar precocemente assumindo um posto de jounnin e treinando outras crianças, ele não herdara o sharingan. Os méritos de Tsuki vinham de suas próprias habilidades e isso fazia com que Hoshi o admirasse.

Igualmente a sua antiga realidade, Hoshi não seguira o caminho de treinos e lutas dos pais e dos irmãos. Ele fora o único que optara por estudar e não se envolver com o sistema militar de Konoha.

Sim, estava tudo lá em sua mente, suas memórias, clareando pouco a pouco.

Só precisava conversar com Itachi para desvendar alguns detalhes o mais rápido possível. Por isso, jogou o lençol para o lado, pulando para fora da cama. Vestiu-se apressado, querendo correr para o banheiro, cuidar de sua higiene pessoal e arrumar os cabelos soltos e desalinhados, e prendê-los no elástico, para sair à caça de Itachi.

Entretanto, quando estava descendo as escadas, esbarrou com os dois irmãos mais novos, parecendo prontos a subirem com uma estranha determinação no olhar.

Hoshi parou nos últimos degraus e franziu o cenho.

Havia algo em Kisho que o intimidava. Não era sentir medo, mas o olhar do menino, juntamente com o semblante endurecido, instigava uma palavra: cautela.

Já o menorzinho o fazia querer sorrir. Taiyou tinha meiguice e pureza no olhar e em sua postura corporal. Era carinhoso com todos e nunca escondia sua adoração por Naruto.

— O que foi? — Hoshi perguntou, vendo que era encarado e nenhum dos dois se mexia para que pudesse passar.

— Nii-sama… — o loirinho disse relutante.

— Vai ajudar a gente com isso. — emendou o outro, mais determinado.

Hoshi olhou para as apostilas estendidas pelos meninos e um vinco se evidenciou entre suas sobrancelhas, até que se lembrou que de fato às vezes ajudava aqueles dois a estudar a parte teórica do que ensinavam na academia. Não que ambos fossem pouco inteligentes, mas sempre que existia alguma dificuldade nas matérias não referentes aos ensinamentos das artes ninja, eles o procuravam.

— Dessa vez não vai dar, pestinhas. — Hoshi avisou.

— Mas, nii-sama… — Taiyou interpelou. — Temos prova amanhã.

— E se não nos explicar isso aqui, vamos nos ferrar por sua culpa. — Kisho reclamou, fechando ainda mais a expressão.

Definitivamente incomodava Hoshi a agressividade que o moreno destilava. Porém, sorriu fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que os dois se aproximassem. Assim que chegaram perto o suficiente, com seus rostinhos mais confiantes, ele deu um peteleco na testa de ambos e passou entre eles em seguida.

— Outra hora a gente vê isso. To com pressa agora.

Riu internamente dos irmãos protestando e massageando o local atingido, resmungando algo sobre terem caído naquilo outra vez. Apressou-se até a cozinha, onde pegou uma caixinha de leite e uma fatia de pão no cesto e saiu mastigando e bebendo a procura de Itachi.

Realmente, era como se houvesse vivido ali a sua vida inteira. Conhecia cada canto do casarão, do Distrito Uchiha, de Konoha e dos lugares que Itachi costumava ficar recluso. O tio não morava na casa principal com eles, decidira se mudar depois que Kisho nascera, achando que teriam mais espaço e que ele próprio precisava de alguma privacidade. Já que quando crianças ou Tsuki ou Hoshi procuravam um jeito de se fazerem mais presentes, tentando assim, quebrar aquela passividade eterna que Itachi exibia.

Até hoje a única coisa que haviam conseguido fora fazer com que ele se mudasse.

Seguiu diretamente para a casa adjunta a principal e entrou sem bater, anunciando:

— Cheguei, hein?

Encontrou Itachi vestido com um kimono azul marinho que trazia o símbolo Uchiha no alto das costas. Os cabelos estavam presos, como os de Hoshi, e pendiam para o lado enquanto ele se inclinava sobre a mesinha da sala onde escrevia.

Hoshi olhou curioso para o papel e, sem se atrever a ler, perguntou:

— O que está escrevendo?

— Não vai querer saber. — Itachi lhe alertou, monotonamente.

Hoshi fez uma careta. Nunca sabia o fim que levava aquele monte de papéis que o mais velho escrevia. Sabia por fato que ele se tornara um escritor, mas que usava um pseudônimo para fazer as publicações. Um apelido que nunca contara a nenhum deles. Algumas vezes, quando mais novo, tentara roubar algumas páginas ou dar uma espiada quando sabia que Itachi não estaria por perto, só que nunca encontrara o local onde ele escondia seus escritos.

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa:

— Não tem vergonha de ficar escrevendo pornografia?

Itachi, sem mover um músculo do rosto, parou de escrever, arrumou as páginas e as colocou de lado na mesinha, finalmente direcionando o olhar para o adolescente que invadira sua casa.

— Eu achei que você não se lembraria de nada. — comentou. — Afinal, o seu passado não existe mais.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando processar sobre o que Itachi estava falando, Hoshi se deu conta que se tratava de seu retorno de quinze anos no passado. Ele também poderia achar estranho, mas agradecia mentalmente por continuar com suas lembranças. Assim poderia agir mais efetivamente sobre as condições que seus pais vivenciavam no presente.

— Por que eu ainda me lembro, então? — indagou, curioso consigo mesmo, mas obteve uma resposta do mais velho.

— Talvez porque você seja uma peça imutável na ordem de tempo e espaço. — Hoshi fez uma careta de incompreensão e Itachi pacientemente explicou: — Seu sharingan. Como o Madara previu, acredito que tenha o mesmo dom que ele.

Hoshi elevou uma sobrancelha, intrigado e ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se importante por ter um sharingan com dom especial que para ele que não lutava…

Não servia para porcaria nenhuma.

— Isso é o de menos, né? Quero que me conte o que houve no passado e me explique o que foi aquela briga de ontem.

— Não se lembra? — Itachi questionou.

— Acho que as minhas duas caixinhas de lembranças não 'tão entrando num acordo ainda. Facilita se você me contar, principalmente o que aconteceu no passado.

Itachi lhe contou sobre a última batalha contra Madara: o maldito que fizera com que fosse obrigado a voltar para o presente estava morto. Itachi o matara e também perecera no processo. Soube da doença e que era um destino irreversível.

Hoshi se angustiou quando isso lhe foi revelado. Saber que Itachi morrera — antes de conhecê-lo — não tivera significado algum para si; mas depois de confirmar a suspeita de que ele poderia ser seu verdadeiro pai, de ter passado, mesmo que pouco tempo ao lado dele, e ver o quanto ele abdicara da sua vida para Sasuke poder ser feliz, não era capaz de ignorar que seria trágico se chegasse ao presente e não o encontrasse vivo.

— Se você morreu e não havia meios de curar a sua doença, como foi que… voltou?

— Naruto-kun praticamente deu a vida dele pra salvar a minha. — Itachi confessou.

Hoshi se perguntou se, mesmo depois de quinze anos, Itachi continuava apaixonado por Naruto. Era muito tempo. O que suas memórias permitiam que soubesse, por enquanto, era que Itachi não constituíra família, ou se casara. Continuava solitário e passava algumas épocas do ano viajando.

Escutou com atenção o mais velho dizer que Naruto havia — ironicamente — usado um jutsu proibido para ressuscitá-lo. Um jutsu que só funcionava se a pessoa tivesse morrido há muito pouco tempo e, como barganha, acabava consumindo a vida de quem o executasse.

— Eu pensei que ele estava morto. — o Uchiha mais velho lhe confessou. — E eu vivo e enxergando. Era como se nunca a enfermidade houvesse abatido meu corpo.

Hoshi gostaria de saber ler aquele semblante inexpressivo, ou ver as nuances que as palavras ditas escondiam. Mas imaginava que deveria ter sido devastador para alguém tão apaixonado quanto Itachi, ver que aquele de quem escondia os sentimentos e de quem tentava decididamente salvar a vida, morrer sacrificando-se justamente pela pessoa que deveria ser seu salvador.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Naruto-kun é um jinchuuriki, foi isso o que aconteceu. — Itachi deu de ombros. — Enquanto em uma pessoa comum o chakra teria sido esgotado, o de Naruto-kun foi restaurado pela expansão de energia do demônio. Graças ao bijuu, Sakura-san pôde mantê-lo estável, assim como o seu irmão.

Os olhos de Hoshi se arregalaram de repente e, atingido pela compreensão, Itachi confirmou:

— Nem Sasuke nem você sabiam, mas seu pai já esperava Tsuki quando morreu da primeira vez.

Hoshi engoliu em seco, pensando em como o seu Sasuke — aquele pelo qual decidira viajar no tempo —, reagiria se soubesse que Naruto havia morrido levando outro filho seu… ou quem sabe, o primeiro, já que não tinha certeza de que ele — Hoshi — era ou não o primogênito de Sasuke.

— Então, o capeta te deu uma vida novinha em folha e não permitiu que o Naruto morresse com o meu irmão, foi isso? — questionou.

— Basicamente. — Itachi confirmou, indiferente.

— Quem diria que aquela raposa xexelenta faria algo de bom. — Hoshi riu, sarcástico.

— Não se engane com Kyuubi. — o Uchiha mais velho o censurou. — Naruto-kun é mais importante pra ele do que pensa.

Hoshi não queria entrar nos méritos da importância do loiro para Kyuubi. Já tinha problemas demais na cabeça para ter que pensar em um demônio enjaulado. Precisava de objetividade!

— E como chegamos ao caos que vimos ontem à noite? — inquiriu, vendo Itachi se levantar, inclinando-se somente para pegar as folhas sobre a mesa nas quais estivera escrevendo.

— É uma longa história.

— 'To com tempo sobrando. — Hoshi informou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Itachi caminhou para fora da sala e retorquiu:

— Mas eu não. Procure sua amiga Hyuuga e se informe com ela. Tome cuidado apenas em certificar-se de que ela se lembra do passado.

Enquanto Itachi se enfurnava dentro da própria casa, Hoshi arqueou as sobrancelhas e, surpreso, indagou alto:

— Amiga? Aquela chata é minha amiga nessa realidade?

— Feche a porta quando sair. — foi tudo o que Itachi lhe ordenou.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Kisho fez uma careta para a apostila que estava tentando dominar havia quase uma hora. As matérias convencionais da academia eram chatas e confessaria para quem quisesse ouvir que as achava uma perda de tempo.

Gostava mesmo das aulas práticas e as que envolviam as técnicas ninjas, essas sim ele imaginava necessárias para ser um dia como seu pai Sasuke.

Aquilo… era definitivamente entediante.

Olhou para o lado, vendo o irmão mais novo com o rosto sério, concentrado, o lápis trabalhando no exercício. Embora fossem de níveis diferentes na academia, sempre sentavam para estudarem juntos. Levou um momento para que Kisho estendesse a mão e colocasse para trás da orelha uma mecha de fios loiros que caiam para frente e atrapalhavam sua visão.

Taiyou piscou, parando o que fazia para olhar o moreno e sorriu de um jeito agradecido ante o gesto, mas Kisho sabia bem que diante de como o caçula costumava sorrir antes, aquele repuxar de lábios parecia fraco e quase forçado.

— Ainda tá chateado por causa de ontem?

O loirinho deu de ombros e, como o de costume, confessou:

— Eu sinto falta dele.

_O ele_ era Naruto.

Kisho fechou a expressão, digerindo a raiva que sentia.

— Você logo se acostuma. — falou com seu timbre mais ríspido, virando o rosto. — Ele não faz tanta diferença assim.

Olhando de soslaio, viu o lábio inferior do menor se projetar num pequeno bico e, em seguida, veio à reclamação:

— Não precisava falar daquele jeito, nem tratar mal o chichiue.

— Eu não gosto de gente burra. — atestou sardônico.

— Não fala assim dele! — ergueu-se nos joelhos e empurrou o mais velho para trás.

Extremamente contrariado, Kisho segurou-se para não revidar, mesmo que seu ímpeto naquele momento fosse empurrar Taiyou bruscamente. Sempre mantinha seu controle quando se tratava do mais novo. Não o fazia somente pela questão da saúde dele, mas pelo simples fato de ter considerável carinho pelo caçula.

— Por que faz isso, Kisho? — o loiro indagou, com o rosto abaixado, tomando uma tonalidade mais avermelhada pela frustração. — Por que é tão ruim com o chichiue?

Kisho ficou olhando duramente para o irmão, pensando na pergunta. Não respondeu, mesmo porque não sabia ao certo qual seria a resposta certa. Naruto e ele eram dois extremos que se chocavam constantemente. Desconcertava-o os sorrisos, o carisma, a forma como o pai se dava aos outros e tinha facilidade em relevar os erros. Convivera com isso desde que se entendia por gente e era conflitante lidar com aqueles sentimentos. A imagem dele fora refletida em seu irmãozinho e, de uma forma incompreensível, tudo o que sentia de bom centrara-se em Taiyou. E, conforme o tempo foi passando e a admiração do caçula por Naruto engrandecia, crescia sua aversão pelo adulto que chamava de pai.

— E se ele nunca mais voltar? — Taiyou sugestionou entristecido. — Não vai sentir falta dele, nem um pouquinho?

— Por mim, ele pode morrer que não faz diferença. — Kisho afirmou friamente. — Alias, faz sim: sem ele nossa família ficaria bem menos perturbada.

Os punhos pequenos de Taiyou se fecharam e um bolo se formou na garganta de Kisho ao ver o leve estremecimento do corpo do loirinho, enquanto os olhos transbordavam lágrimas que ele não sabia se eram de raiva ou de tristeza.

No instante seguinte, suas costas colidiram com o chão. Taiyou havia avançado na sua direção, segurado com firmeza a sua blusa, enquanto os olhos azuis pareciam querer intimidar os seus ônix.

— Você é que é um idiota, Kisho. — acusou o menorzinho pesando em sua pélvis, aonde havia se sentado. — Otousan tá triste, o oji-san também e nossos irmãos estão chateados. E você só sabe dizer essas coisas horríveis!

Kisho engoliu em seco, olhando o pequeno acima de si, sem saber muito bem como reagir. Taiyou novamente o desarmava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis que vertiam um choro que agora ele tentava conter os soluços.

Não deveria ter ido tão longe, pelo bem de Taiyou, mas não se arrependia de nenhuma de suas palavras.

Elevou ambas as mãos e, um pouco acanhado, tocou o rosto do caçula, limpando o molhado de sua pele, querendo que ele parasse de chorar.

— Deixe de ser um bebê chorão. Que tipo de ninja você vai ser, se vive chorando por qualquer besteira?

— Eu não to chorando por besteira! — soluçou o loirinho. — Retire tudo o que disse.

Kisho viu o lábio inferior do mais novo trêmulo, e acabou por ficar distraído por alguns segundos, respondendo somente quando a boca do menor se firmou em meio a um fungar.

— Kisho, retire o que disse! — repetiu, mais energicamente.

Respirando fundo e a muito contragosto, Kisho se rendeu:

— Eu retiro tudo o que disse. Feliz agora?

— Idiota… — resmungou o menor, abraçando Kisho e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço para se acalmar.

Kisho não era capaz de impedir aquele impulso de desmerecer Naruto, de colocá-lo como a parte mais insignificante de sua vida, principalmente quando tentavam enaltecê-lo ou demonstrar o amor que sentiam por ele. Mas, bastava Taiyou usar daqueles métodos baixos que poderia mentir, somente para agradá-lo.

Deitando-se completamente no chão, seus braços pálidos circundaram as costas do loirinho, acolhendo-o junto a si. Aproveitando do calor bom que ele emitia, acariciou os fios loiros que tanto o agradavam, esperando que Naruto nunca mais voltasse, realmente.

Que ficasse longe… Bem longe.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Hoshi andava pelas ruas de Konoha com um novo destino. Focando sua mente no que Itachi lhe dissera, confirmara que Kiseki realmente era sua… amiga. Aquilo não soava certo. Ele certamente não faria amizade com alguém como ela. Mas, segundo as suas memórias, a família dela era muito ligada a sua, sendo que a mãe de Kiseki ajudara a cuidar de si quando era bebê e Naruto fizera questão de que a convivência fosse constante.

Pensou então nos amigos que deixara naquele passado que não existira já que nunca partira de Konoha com seu otousan. Achava que em algum momento sentiria falta deles, mas por enquanto estava absorto demais em se adequar a nova realidade.

O campo de treinamento foi seu destino final.

Localizou facilmente a Hyuuga em meio a uma sessão de treino puxado com um adulto o qual só poderia julgar ser o pai dela. Sorriu ante a imagem sinceramente contente pela viagem no tempo ter trazido de volta para a garota aquele quem ela queria, também.

Ele ficou observando a luta entre pai e filha se desenvolver, até que sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e olhou de soslaio para conferir quem era.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha.

Tsuki, com a expressão enigmática, meneou a cabeça para trás e Hoshi, acompanhando o movimento com o olhar, reparou nas três crianças que obedientemente aguardavam um pouco mais afastadas. Aqueles eram os gennins que seu irmão treinava e esperavam usar aquela área para poder iniciar algum exercício.

Voltando o olhar para o campo, notou que o embate dos Hyuuga chegava ao fim com Kiseki vencida no chão.

Um sorriso oblíquo formou-se na boca de Hoshi, sentindo um prazer vingativo ao ver a garota que era sempre tão metida, derrotada.

— Não acha que é meio sádico sorrir desse jeito quando a sua amiga acaba de perder? — Tsuki acusou.

— Depende do ponto de vista. — Hoshi retorquiu. — Esse tipo de coisa faz bem ao ego dela.

— Você é estranho. — o moreno de olhos azuis atestou. — Mas, dessa vez… — estendeu o braço para o lado com o punho fechado e motivou: — toca aqui.

Hoshi riu e bateu o próprio punho no do mais novo, enquanto os Hyuuga se aproximavam.

— Boa tarde, Hyuuga-sama, Kiseki-san. — o jounnin cumprimentou.

Neji retribuiu o cumprimento com um aceno leve de cabeça e, antes de continuar o seu caminho, desejou:

— Bom treino.

Hoshi viu o irmão chamar seus gennins para o campo, enquanto a Hyuuga posicionava-se ao seu lado.

— Bom treino, Tsuki. — a garota disse.

Tsuki sorriu quase imperceptivelmente em agradecimento e continuou a andar para dar início ao treino.

Ao ver Kiseki com rosto tingido por um carmesim tão forte e o jeito que ela ficou acompanhando com o olhar vago a partida de Tsuki, a primeira reação de Hoshi foi elevar uma sobrancelha; a segunda foi a gargalhada que irrompeu sem reserva alguma e fez com que a garota o olhasse feio.

— Isso é sério? — Hoshi riu de sair lágrimas dos olhos. — A grande descendente dos super fodas Hyuugas tá parecendo uma pimenta! Quem é que fez pouco caso da paixonite da mãe no passado, hun, hun?

Kiseki limitou-se a fitá-lo com o semblante vazio, fazendo toda a graça que Hoshi achava morrer gradualmente.

— Me lembra _de novo_ por que somos amigos?

— Porque eu defendia essa sua bunda branquela dos valentões quando éramos crianças. — ela desdenhou, voltando a olhar para o campo de treinamento.

Mais informações para sua mente atribulada: a Hyuuga tinha uma queda por seu irmão. Uma das coisas que jamais pensou que veria era aquela garota gostando de algo além do próprio ego.

— Humm, então, você se lembra do passado? — perguntou casualmente, reparando em como Kiseki admirava Tsuki treinar com as crianças.

— Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa? — ela inquiriu séria, sem desviar a atenção. — Tomou aquele chá de cogumelo outra vez?

Hoshi fez uma careta de confusão e ficou receoso. Pensou em um modo de chegar a uma resposta concreta sem arriscar revelar sobre o que fizera, caso a Hyuuga realmente não se recordasse de nada.

— Sabe, quando eu te mostrei aquele pergaminho.

— Uchiha, que pergaminho? — ela o fitou com estranhamento e foi então que Hoshi sentiu-se um pouco desolado.

Kiseki não se lembrava do que haviam feito.

O que Itachi supôs sobre ele ser como Madara, ter o mesmo tipo de habilidade, era verdade e certamente fora o que mantivera a sua antiga memória intacta.

Era meio decepcionante que todas as suas lembranças existissem somente para si e Itachi.

Decidido a não ficar lamentando à toa, Hoshi contornou a situação de modo a chegar ao objetivo que o levara até a Hyuuga.

— Preciso de ajuda. Eu vi uma briga dos meus pais ontem.

— Me conte uma novidade. — ela debochou. — Desde que seu pai Uchiha se tornou Hokage, tudo o que eles fazem é brigar.

Seu otousan era o Hokage? Aquele era o motivo da desavença entre seus pais? A memória de tempos atrás, de quando vinham para Konoha atendendo a convocação para homenagem, ressurgiu na mente de Hoshi. Seu otousan contara que o sonho de Naruto era ser Hokage e ele não chegara a viver para concretizar isso. A situação confundia Hoshi, afinal, porque Sasuke estava numa posição que sabia que Naruto queria?

A faceta daquele Sasuke que conhecera mais jovem e impetuoso voltou à mente do adolescente e temeu que, por causa de sua interferência no curso dos acontecimentos, agora houvesse mais daquele desconhecido do que do Sasuke que ele tanto amava.

— Isso não está certo. — acabou vocalizando seus pensamentos e a Hyuuga o olhou intrigada.

— Se considerarmos a lealdade que deveria existir entre seus pais, realmente não está certo. Mas, existe um porém: o Conselho de Konoha jamais indicaria um Jinchuuriki para um cargo tão importante.

Hoshi refletiu sobre o que Kiseki acabara de dizer, percebendo que Sasuke poderia ter mais motivos para aceitar aquele cargo do que superficialmente julgava.

E não queria julgar seu otousan tão precipitadamente.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

A maçaneta girou e a porta se abriu com um ranger suave. Buscou pelo interruptor e acendeu a luz que iluminou completamente o pequeno ambiente. A cama de solteiro, a mesa solitária, os restos de embalagens de ramen sobre a pia, o silêncio e as lembranças que havia ficado para trás com aquele lugar desde que Sasuke pedira para que fosse morar com ele no Distrito Uchiha.

Havia um mês que já não sabia o que era escutar o entre e sai dos filhos em casa, nem dormir aconchegado ao corpo morno do marido, mas, por maior que fosse a saudade de sua rotina, só de lembrar como a punhalada que recebera ainda doía, fazia prevalecer sua determinação de manter-se distante.

Tirou a máscara a qual jogou descuidadamente sobre a mesa e caminhou até a geladeira, pegando os restos do ramen que não conseguira terminar na noite anterior. Não requentou, tendo a intenção de comer do jeito que estava: no mesmo recipiente em que o alimento viera embalado do Ichiraku.

Sentando-se com as pernas cruzadas na cama desfeita por lençóis embolados, remexeu sem qualquer entusiasmo o alimento e acabou deixando-o de lado por um instante enquanto repousava a cabeça para trás na parede.

Não teve nem tempo de cair na cadeia de pensamentos martirizantes que o assombrava toda vez que parava quieto. As batidas na porta trouxeram um estranhamento expresso em seu rosto e, ainda com o recipiente de comida na mão, foi atender.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram um pouco ante a surpresa de ver quem estava ali.

— Tsuki lhe pregaria um sermão sobre alimentação saudável se o visse digerindo essa comida. — disse o adolescente fitando o alimento na mão do pai.

— Ho-chan…?

— E aí, velho? — cumprimentou, com um sorriso largo.

— Mais respeito quando falar com seu pai, moleque! — Naruto imediatamente o repreendeu dado um tapa na cabeça do rapaz que se contraiu brevemente.

— Quanta frustração… — resmungou o garoto, pegando o pacote velho e gelado da mão de Naruto e adentrando o pequeno apartamento. — Janta comigo?

Naruto viu seu primogênito jogar seu ramen na lixeira já quase abarrotada de coisas que deveria ter despejado para fora, e colocar os dois sacos que trouxera consigo sobre a pequena mesa da quitinete, arrumar e dispor as porções de refeição.

A visita de Hoshi e a preocupação que ele demonstrava ao trazer-lhe o jantar, naquele momento, aqueceu o coração do jinchuuriki que ultimamente só vinha sentindo menos e menos daquela sensação.

— Como estão seus irmãos? — perguntou, notando que o que Hoshi trouxera não se tratava de comida comprada em algum restaurante de Konoha.

Os recipientes eram de sua casa e podia até apostar que fora preparada por Tsuki.

— Ah, 'tá todo mundo sentindo a sua falta. — Hoshi contou superficialmente. — Quando vai voltar?

Naruto inspirou profundamente, passando a mão pelo rosto áspero pela barba por fazer e sentando-se à mesa junto com o adolescente que esperava uma resposta sua em expectativa. Já não era a primeira vez que os filhos apelavam para que voltasse. Mas, por mais que quisesse retornar, não conseguiria conviver tão bem com Sasuke depois do que ele fizera.

— Datteba, eu não vou…

— Pai… — a palavra saiu com uma naturalidade de sua boca e tão certa, que sequer assustou Hoshi ao proferi-la. — Qual é? Essa briga é ridícula. O otousan não fez por mal, sabe que ele nunca faria nada tão premeditado assim.

O loiro olhou para o filho antes de sequer começar a comer e estranhou o que ele lhe dizia.

— Ele me escondeu a maldita posse o tempo todo. — relembrou a Hoshi. — O que pode ser mais premeditado do que isso?

Hoshi mostrou-se contemplando uma contra-resposta e aparentemente não conseguiu achar nenhuma. Naruto sabia bem que ele seria incapaz de argumentar aquele fato, embora quisesse que existisse um motivo menos egoísta para que Sasuke o tivesse apunhalado daquele jeito.

— O teme deixou que eu fosse à merda daquela nomeação e assistisse de camarote quem seria declarado o novo Hokage. — riu desprovido de uma real emoção e olhou nos olhos escuros do filho que pareciam compadecer-se de sua desolação. — Eu me senti mais idiota do que geralmente ele me fazia pensar que eu era.

— Mas ele está arrependido, não está? — Hoshi finalmente argumentou. — Podia ao menos conversar com o otousan, escutar o que ele tem a dizer.

Naruto sabia que podia conversar com Sasuke, o problema era que não queria ouvir as desculpas dele, pois no final acabaria sendo manipulado pelas palavras dele. Não gostava de pensar assim, mas às vezes… às vezes ele pensava que gostaria de ter continuado apaixonado por Sakura ou quem sabe… por alguém menos complicado.

— O mundo não gira em torno dele, Ho-chan. — Naruto salientou.

Hoshi abriu a boca pronto para dizer mais alguma coisa, porém, se calou, resignado. Enquanto Naruto dava aquela conversa por encerrada. Acreditava que o filho entendera seu ponto e pedia mentalmente para que não insistisse mais em fazê-lo voltar. Não enquanto o golpe que Sasuke lhe infligira permanecesse vívido em sua mente.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

O adolescente mandou o pai se deitar um pouco, dizendo que iria dar um jeito na bagunça que estava aquele pequeno espaço o qual Naruto chamava de apartamento. Começou juntando a sujeira espalhada e viu o homem loiro encolher-se na cama de solteiro sem ao menos tirar a roupa que usara o dia inteiro.

Uma desolação atingiu o peito de Hoshi ao ver o contraste daquele Naruto com o que conhecera no passado. Havia algo faltando; não sentia mais aquela vibração que o outro emanava naturalmente.

Queria acreditar que a maturidade havia alcançado Naruto e que ele somente se tornara um adulto com a visão mais restrita e séria sobre as coisas que aconteciam ao seu redor.

Queria mesmo.

Mas achava tão errado quanto o que diziam que seu otousan havia feito.

Depois que conversara com Kiseki, voltara para casa atrás de Itachi. Não o encontrara e, dessa vez, seus irmãos menores asseguraram que iria cumprir o prometido de ensinar-lhes o que estavam com dificuldade nas matérias convencionais.

O dia acabou se esvaindo e quando pensou que iria conseguir caçar o parente, Tsuki aparecera com aquelas duas sacolas ordenando:

_Vá entregar isso ao chichiue e certifique-se de que ele coma._

Ali estava ele, em meio à bagunça e desolação que a vida de Naruto vinha se tornando.

Seria demais pedir que seu presente estivesse totalmente perfeito.

Respirou fundo e, depois de organizar as coisas que estavam fora do lugar, passou a catar as roupas jogadas pelo chão. Viu o pai se remexer no colchão, percebendo que ele ainda não havia conseguido dormir.

As olheiras escuras que se destacavam abaixo dos olhos azuis eram prova de que a falta de descanso vinha sendo constante.

Um instinto desconhecido o fez colocar as roupas emboladas em um canto e caminhar até ele. Não, não era um ato novo sentar-se à beira da cama e empurrar o corpo do pai para o lado. Aquele tipo de situação era comum para o adolescente que crescera tendo Naruto presente em sua vida, a ação só criava estranhamento para a parte da consciência de Hoshi que fora acostumada a viver somente com Sasuke e mais ninguém.

Viu os olhos cansados do loiro se abrirem e seu corpo dar espaço suficiente para que Hoshi recostasse no espelho da cama e logo a cabeça do pai descansasse em sua perna.

Era esquisito, mas ao mesmo tempo certo, que sua mão afundasse nos finos e suaves fios loiros e interagisse num carinho letárgico e constante.

Lembrava-se de incontáveis vezes em que já fizera aquilo naquela realidade e de como lhe deixava contente ver a expressão de Naruto se tranquilizar em meio ao seu afeto.

Como naquele momento em que a tensão no rosto do mais velho desaparecia e, sem demorar mais, o sono o vencia dando lugar a um ressonar leve que trouxe um sorriso satisfeito a Hoshi.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Itachi encontrava-se sentado do lado de fora, na varanda da parte interna da propriedade, enquanto rabiscava uma das folhas que apoiava em suas pernas flexionadas; as costas escoradas em umas das vigas do local. Tudo estava extremamente quieto nas últimas semanas, desde que Naruto decidira não mais voltar para casa.

Geralmente havia discussões entre o loiro e Kisho. A voz que escalava sempre em tons mais altos ecoava pelo lugar; as risadas do jinchuuriki junto com Taiyou ali na varanda também não repercutiam causando aquela sensação boa em seu peito.

Sasuke vivia nervoso e isso deixava o irmão mais quieto e introvertido do que o normal, andando pela casa a noite como se fosse um corpo sem alma, enquanto os filhos mais velhos tentavam lidar com a situação sem demonstrar fraqueza para não adicionar mais culpa à mente atormentada de seu otousan.

E ele… Bem, ele ficava naquele estado de suspensão, esperando que as coisas se arranjassem, sentindo falta da vida que Naruto trazia a sua família.

Passos leves chamaram a sua atenção, fazendo-o elevar o rosto e distinguir seu sobrinho se aproximando.

Já sem o colete do uniforme de jounnin, Tsuki se sentou no beiral da varanda, impondo sua companhia de maneira sutil. Sem precisar pensar muito, sabia que o garoto queria dizer alguma coisa, caso contrário não estaria ali.

— O que está escrevendo? — ele lhe perguntou, puxando assunto.

Itachi admirava-se de quantas vezes podiam perguntar aquilo e ele simplesmente oferecer seu silêncio como resposta, ou apenas rumar o curso da conversa para outra vertente sem ser notado. Já que, como naquele momento, podia imaginar o que estava perturbando Tsuki.

— Por que não foi com seu irmão?

Vira, um pouco mais cedo, o sobrinho preparando o jantar e separando uma quantidade em recipientes, fazendo o irmão mais velho levar para Naruto. Tsuki, como bom Uchiha que era, tinha certa dificuldade em ser mais expressivo como Hoshi ou Taiyou, mas em pequenos gestos como aquele demonstrava que se importava muito com seu pai.

— Queria conversar com o senhor. — o moreno de olhos azuis respondeu e, direto como sempre, fora logo ao ponto: — Pode interferir nessa briga dos meus pais?

Itachi fitou o sobrinho de maneira inexpressiva, racionalizando o pedido feito.

— Eu não posso fazer isso. — acabou respondendo.

— Se não fizer, eles não vão fazer as pazes. — o garoto ponderou.

Aquela questão fez Itachi ficar curioso. Para si, não seriam suas palavras que trariam o pai do garoto de volta, mas ao que parecia, Tsuki acreditava que um pedido seu surtiria efeito na decisão tomada por Naruto.

Com a mesma voz monótona, explicou o motivo de não interferir:

— Sasuke tem que resolver isso sozinho.

Desde o princípio, sabia que seria difícil para Sasuke aplacar a mágoa que causara em Naruto. Seu otouto fizera uma péssima escolha e Itachi fora um dos que vira o estrago de perto no momento em que o nome Uchiha fora anunciado como sucessor da Godaime. Já seria um peso grande para o jinchuuriki ter alguém próximo sendo nomeado e não ele, mas ser surpreendido pela notícia de que o Rokudaime seria Sasuke e que o mesmo escondera o fato até aquele momento, acabara com qualquer compreensão e aceitação que pudesse existir sobre o assunto.

— Se o senhor conversar com o chichiue, vai ser mais fácil dele perdoar o otousan. — Tsuki insistiu e, vendo que não ia receber uma resposta positiva, apelou: — Ele o considera, oji-san. Não quer que o chichiue volte pra casa?

Itachi quase franziu o cenho pela pergunta feita pelo sobrinho. Preferia acreditar que sua mente estivesse lhe pregando peças e que fora outra coisa o que vira nos olhos azuis de cor idêntica aos de Naruto. Obviamente, Itachi queria que Naruto retornasse, só não desejava ter que defender o irmão naquele caso.

Pensava em todo o esforço de Hoshi em conseguir aquele pergaminho e viajar no tempo somente para que Sasuke tivesse Naruto e seu irmãozinho tolo metia os pés pelas mãos e desperdiçava a vida idealizada pelo adolescente.

Sasuke parecia ser o mestre das decisões erradas.

Deu-se conta que passara mais tempo do que necessário refletindo, e Tsuki já o olhava em expectativa. Então, levantou-se, intencionando se recolher, mas assim que virou as costas, Tsuki o chamou.

— Oji-san?

Caminhando na direção de sua casa, Itachi avisou:

— Não vou prometer nada.

Ele ia pensar se realmente deveria ou não se intrometer em um assunto que dizia respeito somente a Sasuke e Naruto.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Continua...

* * *

><p>Respostas dos Reviews sem Email<p>

Hanajima - Eu não estou conseguindo mesmo mandar réplica pra ti pelo email, todos são rejeitados e voltam pra minha caixa de mensagem. Vou responder por aqui mesmo, ta?... Bem, a fic aparece na página principal, o que deve ter acontecido é que você deve ter restringido a procura por fics para achar fics com determinados personagens, tipo Sasuke e Naruto, e eu não determinei personagens, sendo assim, a fic só aparece na página principal sem essa restrição. Oh, por que o gênero assustou? O Naruto abatido é mesmo bem triste, e o pior é que nem posso dizer que vá ser um quadro que mudará logo... Ah, que bom que gostou do desenho que a Raquel fez, já passei sua parabenização pra ela, ok? Muito obrigada por comentar e, se tiver um email alternativo, depois me passa.

PC - Não fique triste, a história tinha que começar assim, mas terão momentos mais felizes e engraçadinhos, apesar disso, ok? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Muito obrigada por comentar!


	3. Capítulo 2

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisada por: Andréia Kennen<br>Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, MPREG, Violência, Incesto.

* * *

><p>Eu não vou esquecer, mesmo que os fluxos do tempo passem<br>Como nossas maldosas trocas de palavras  
>E até mesmo os espinhos em meu coração,<br>Quando você sorria  
>Tornavam-se pequenos e suaves...<p>

_Kaede – Hata Motohiro & Syperfly_

oOo

Hoshi entrou em casa, deixando os sapatos na soleira e pensando que seria o segundo dia que estaria faltando às suas aulas na escola. Não se preocupava nem um pouco com suas ausências; só queria se esticar em sua própria cama e descansar mais um pouco. Poderia parecer preguiça de sua parte, mas não era. Passar a noite com um adulto numa cama de solteiro era tão bom quanto dormir no chão duro, sem qualquer conforto. Fora com Naruto que Hoshi ficara. Sua intenção se restringira somente a levar o jantar e certificar-se que o loiro se alimentaria, mas seus instintos o dominaram e sentiu-se incapaz de deixar o pai sozinho.

Lembrar da imagem do jinchuuriki encolhido naquela cama, completamente solitário, ainda fazia um sentimento de desolação remoer o âmago de Hoshi. Não gostava de sentir aquilo; era uma sensação angustiante extremamente similar a de quando Sasuke — seu Sasuke — se afundou na tristeza por ter perdido Naruto pela segunda vez.

Isso o fazia pensar sobre o Sasuke daquela realidade. O Sasuke que nunca chegara a perder Naruto nem uma vez sequer. O Sasuke que era mimado, autoconfiante e traiçoeiro. O Sasuke que não aprendera com a dor, pois tivera a seu dispor e o tempo todo ao seu lado as duas pessoas que mais o amavam: Itachi e Naruto. O Sasuke que vivia por trás de uma aparência que não condizia aos seus sentimentos.

Hoshi não se conformava muito com esse Sasuke que não era o dele. Ironicamente, quem poderia culpar o seu otousan por ser assim? A culpa era de Hoshi que remodelara a realidade achando que as conseqüências não seriam ruins.

— Onde você passou a noite? — a pergunta tirou-lhe, subitamente, de seus pensamentos e o fez notar que Itachi estava logo mais adiante.

— Com o meu pai. — respondeu rapidamente, não querendo dar margens para o adulto lhe questionar sobre o que estava pensando ali, parado bem na entrada da propriedade Uchiha. Identificando uma dúvida no leve elevar de uma das finas sobrancelhas do mais velho, Hoshi elucidou: — Meu pai Naruto.

— Como ele está? — Itachi quis saber.

Hoshi ficava realmente intrigado em como o outro conseguia parecer tão desinteressado ao falar sobre a pessoa que amava; isso supondo que Itachi ainda amasse Naruto.

— Eu não gostei nada do que eu vi. — replicou, não reparando em qualquer reação do mais velho. — Ele nem parece aquele idiota de quinze anos atrás.

— Naruto-kun nunca foi idiota. — foi a resposta imediata que recebeu.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. — o adolescente se defendeu, vendo que realmente escolhera palavras ruins. — Não fica de graça.

— Deveria ser previsível essa mudança. — ponderou Itachi, fitando o mais novo com um aspecto conciliador.

Sim, Hoshi sabia que deveria ser previsível, mas a prática era completamente diferente da teoria.

— Eu sei e eu também sei que ele não tem uma vida fácil, mas… — queria se explicar, dizer como exatamente vinha pensando, mas Itachi o cortou.

— Deveria estar conversando isso com o seu outro pai.

Hoshi ficou sem palavras, enquanto o mais velho passava por si, calçando os sapatos e direcionando-se para a porta de saída. Um sentimento de perplexidade invadia-o e, frustrado, acabou disparando:

— E eu não estou? — seu sarcasmo misturado com a irritação fez Hoshi estranhar a si próprio. Já era a segunda vez que agia daquele jeito, sendo a primeira quando acusara o adulto de estar feliz com a separação de Sasuke e Naruto. Respirou fundo, vendo Itachi sequer se abalar e já girando a maçaneta para sair. Inconformado por estar sendo ignorado, Hoshi apelou: — Qual é, Itachi? Por que não me diz logo quem é meu pai?

Itachi fechou a porta atrás de si, sem proferir uma palavra, colocando um ponto final na conversa.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto abriu os olhos, sentindo-os menos pesados; seu corpo retinha a preguiça manhosa que o fazia querer continuar embolado nos lençóis da cama. Entretanto, assim que sua mente deixou a sonolência, apegou-se a responsabilidade de seu trabalho e assim conseguiu motivação para se soerguer e olhar ao redor de seu pequeno apartamento.

Estava tudo arrumado.

Buscou pelas lembranças da noite anterior e um sorriso de puro carinho contornou sua boca, seguido de um bocejo. Seu filho havia feito mais do que ficar zelando por seu sono.

Mal sabia Hoshi que aquela era a primeira noite, depois de dois dias seguidos, que Naruto fora capaz de dormir. O estresse da missão, somado ao estado de saúde de Taiyou e a inquietação causada pela mágoa que sentia por Sasuke o consumiram ao ponto de ser incapaz de se desligar e dar descanso a seu corpo.

Parecia que Hoshi aplacara suas angústias, pelo menos naquela noite.

Isso não significava que sua mente não continuava presa a sua atual condição.

Ele sentia falta extrema de seus pequenos, até mesmo de seu mal-humorado Kisho que o lembrava tanto de Sasuke quando era criança.

Porém, se quisesse manter aquela decisão até o final, deveria se acostumar a não tê-los diariamente em seu convívio. Nenhum deles deixaria o Distrito Uchiha. Talvez Hoshi fosse uma exceção, mas jamais pediria que o filho mais velho viesse para seu lado e abandonasse os irmãos. Naruto queria-os unidos, mesmo que isso significasse a sua solidão.

Puxando o ar profundamente para os pulmões e se espreguiçando, ele se levantou indo até o diminuto banheiro, onde tomou um banho e vestiu-se com roupas limpas. Parou um instante à frente do espelho, onde fez a barba que estava começando a formar uma rasteira pelugem dourada, vez por outra tendo que passar a mão pelo cabelo loiro e levá-lo para trás, para evitar que ficasse caindo sobre seus olhos.

Precisava de um corte urgente já que os fios estavam grandes demais e não gostava deles assim.

Não podia ficar mais desleixado do que já estava.

Sem se preocupar em comer alguma coisa, devido a sua falta de apetite, direcionou-se até a porta e a abriu, pronto para sair. Fez uma nota mental para quando encontrasse com Hoshi novamente: agradecê-lo pela arrumação e por ter passado a noite consigo. Mas imediatamente o raciocínio fugiu ao deparar-se com a pessoa que parecia pronta para bater e esperar que fosse atendido.

— Estou de saída. — informou, resguardado.

Se ele estava ali a mando de Hinata, mais uma vez, para ficar vigiando-o, seu aborrecimento duplicaria de tamanho.

— Sim, está. — o homem alto, de longos cabelos castanhos e vestindo o uniforme ANBU, com a máscara branca do tigre cobrindo o rosto, concordou. — Direto para Torre, Capitão.

Desarmando-se completamente, Naruto suspirou. Preferia não crer que estavam sendo convocados outra vez em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Haviam acabado de concluir uma missão de risco e existiam outros times ANBU que poderiam se ocupar de mais casos.

— O que o _Hokage_ quer dessa vez? — o loiro perguntou, incapaz de deixar sua amargura de lado ao proferir o título que agora pertencia ao Uchiha.

Viu os olhos de Neji suavizarem-se discretamente em simpatia, mas logo em seguida se tornarem sérios como usualmente eram.

— Não sei. Tudo o que o Sai disse foi que ele fez uma convocação. — meneou para dentro do apartamento e aconselhou: — Vá se trocar e pegue sua máscara.

Sem escolha, Naruto adentrou o cômodo e fez o indicado pelo companheiro de time. Seu humor realmente decaíra, mas não por causa do trabalho, e sim por, em momentos como aquele, ter que encarar Sasuke.

Sasuke sentado à mesa de Hokage, Sasuke lhe dando ordens, Sasuke achando que deveria ser perdoado pelo que fizera.

Tinha vezes que achava a sua posição extremista e meio idiota; como se estivesse exagerando. Mas…

— Você sempre fez tudo por ele, Naruto. — Neji disse, parecendo ter lido seus pensamentos, enquanto caminhavam silenciosamente, até então, rumo a Torre. — Não se martirize por seu posicionamento.

Por trás da máscara, Naruto sorriu infimamente. Neji continuava o mesmo de quando eram crianças: gênio fechado, mal-humorado… Porém, a influência de Hinata o tornara mais aprazível e, por esse intermédio, a amizade entre eles se estreitara mais. Nos dias atuais, podia dizer que Neji e Sai eram o que tinha mais próximo de melhores amigos, principalmente por estarem a anos em contato constante por causa das missões.

E mesmo Neji sendo o mais sisudo deles, ultimamente vinha tentando fazer com que ele — Naruto — quebrasse o silêncio que vinha mantendo sobre a separação de Sasuke, embora deixasse nítido que aprovava sua decisão.

Naruto não respondeu ao comentário feito pelo moreno e continuou quieto até chegarem a Torre onde se reuniram com Sai e Ino. O bom de Neji era que ele dizia o que queria e não esperava receber uma resposta em troca, ao contrário de Sakura, que sempre que o encontrava assumia uma postura maternal e enchia-o de questionamentos e palavras de conforto.

Esperaram no corredor por alguns minutos, até que a mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes, veio pedir para que entrassem.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Itachi olhava aquelas lápides com o semblante neutro. Não havia serenidade, remorso ou tristeza. Não mais. Aprendera a aceitar o destino que escolhera sabendo que seu clã disseminava a discórdia quando ainda era uma ameaça em potencial para Konoha.

Ele não ia até o cemitério, ficar diante do túmulo de seus pais, para pedir perdão ou rezar por suas almas. Ele ia para pensar, para relembrar o tipo de postura que jamais deveria adotar: ser egoísta e desejar mais do que poderia tocar.

Vez por outra se encontrava naquela situação de ter que ir ao local de descanso de Fugaku e Mikoto para centrar suas decisões. Fizera todas há anos, muito bem pensadas e articuladas. Mas, era um homem e, acima de tudo um Uchiha… sua natureza às vezes vinha testar parte racional de seu ser.

Como em momentos como aquele em que tinha um pedido de seu sobrinho para interpelar entre os pais; ir conversar com Naruto a favor de Sasuke.

Não era a primeira vez que Naruto e Sasuke brigavam, mas era a primeira que o jinchuuriki abandonara o local que adotara como lar desde o início da gravidez de Hoshi.

Viver com o irmão e o objeto de suas afeições mostrara ser uma prova difícil para Itachi. Embora Hoshi e a chegada dos outros menores, o tivessem distraído, seu tormento diário permanecia camuflado pela máscara de apatia. Todos seus sentimentos ruins ou bons, ele engarrafava mentalmente, obrigando-se a superar suas vontades.

Itachi temia estar entrando em um novo desafio para sua resistência. Era terrível pensar assim, mas desde que Naruto abandonara Sasuke, suas expectativas residiam na possibilidade do loiro não mais voltar.

— Oji-san?

Virou-se para o lado, vendo o pequeno loiro que nascera com os traços mais marcantes de Naruto, se aproximando pelo caminho entre as sepulturas. Ele trazia ramalhetes de flores abraçados junto ao corpo, seu rostinho destacava-se acima das pétalas exibindo um sorriso cordial.

— Veio enfeitar as lápides?

— O 'tou-chan vinha comigo antes, mas depois que foi nomeado Hokage, não tem muito tempo durante o dia pra me acompanhar. — disse, sem perder o sorriso.

Era verdade que Sasuke comparecia pelo menos uma vez por semana ao cemitério e que Taiyou o acompanhava sempre. Agora com as responsabilidades que o cargo ocupado acarretavam, o irmão não dispunha de folga para coisas simples como ir até ali.

— Quer me ajudar, Oji-san? — o loirinho perguntou, oferecendo um ramalhete de flores brancas para o tio.

Contagiado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis, Itachi pegou as flores e ajudou o pequeno a retirar as plantas secas, substituindo-as pelas novas.

A personalidade meiga de Taiyou não se assemelhava a nenhum dos pais, embora o apego exacerbado pelo irmão Kisho fizesse Itachi recordar-se de Sasuke quando ainda era uma criança e vivia grudado a si.

O único problema era que Kisho não era nada parecido com o tipo de irmão mais velho que Itachi fora.

Kisho, na verdade, herdara toda a personalidade prepotente e mesquinha de Sasuke. Lidar com ele era algo que preferia evitar, mas estranhava não vê-lo pendurado em Taiyou, pois raramente eram vistos separados.

Iria perguntar sobre o outro menino, mas ao ver que Taiyou começaria a rezar, se levantou.

— Preciso ir.

— Oji-san… — Taiyou o fez parar e, com o rostinho fitando as lápides adiante, questionou timidamente: — Acha que seria desrespeitoso eu pedir em minhas preces para que ajudassem a trazer o meu chichiue de volta pra casa?

Pego de surpresa pela pergunta, Itachi ficou em silêncio assimilando e pensando no que realmente responder. Os sobrinhos continuavam dando amostras de como o distanciamento de Naruto os estavam afetando e o quanto a preocupação os consumia: primeiro Tsuki e agora Taiyou.

— Não… Não acho. — finalmente disse ao menor, recebendo outro sorriso sincero e mais empolgado.

_Mas duvido que seus avós atendam a esse pedido. — _o moreno pensou, caminhando para fora do cemitério.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Enquanto dava as instruções sobre a nova missão que o time ANBU deveria se engajar no dia subsequente, Sasuke lutava veementemente contra a vontade de mandar que todos saíssem para que ficasse apenas Naruto e ele ali. O loiro encontrava-se destacado entre os outros três, um passo adiante, referenciando-se como líder do esquadrão. A pasta que fora entregue por Sakura, ainda não havia sido folheada por ele, mas estava segura nas mãos cobertas por longas luvas negras.

Sasuke sentia falta daquelas mãos…

Sentia falta da presença de Naruto, de como costumava dedilhar os pêlos suaves da nuca do loiro, descendo-os gentilmente pela curva da coluna até a parte mais macia, ao final das costas dele, traçando, com suas unhas curtas, caminhos desordenados, desenhos inexistentes…

Antes que seus pensamentos fugissem de controle, Sasuke os deteve, voltando a ater sua mente na sua responsabilidade como Hokage, naquele momento.

Os quatro ANBUs escutaram cada detalhe do que tinha a dizer e Naruto se mantinha tão imparcial e centrado quanto os demais. Sasuke ainda não conseguia compreender como ele, sendo o mais emocional de ambos, estava sendo capaz de lidar de forma tão indiferente consigo.

Quando finalizou as demandas e expectativas da missão a qual o grupo teria um tempo determinado para cumprir, Sasuke deu como encerrada a reunião, mas antes que Naruto pudesse sair, exigiu:

— Kitsune, você fica.

O líder ANBU parou, assim como os demais membros de seu esquadrão, obviamente em um ato de estranhamento e protecionismo ao homem que consideravam um grande amigo.

— Todas as ordens já não foram dadas, Rokudaime? — a única mulher do grupo indagou num tom de contestação ao pedido.

Sasuke se contraiu internamente, mas não demonstrou. Odiava quando o questionavam daquela forma e como cercavam Naruto para que não tivesse chance de conversar a sós com o marido. Olhou firme para a mascarada de cabelos loiros e ignorou totalmente a questão feita, se limitando a elucidar:

— Os demais estão dispensados. — Sasuke demandou que o restante do grupo saísse da sala. — Você também, Sakura.

A assessora estava pronta a argumentar, mas bastou um olhar de Sasuke para ela engolir a contrariedade e deixar o ambiente, juntamente com os outros ninjas. Uma ordem do Hokage não deveria ser questionada e Sasuke se valia dessa condição para que, dessa vez, fosse capaz de dialogar sem interrupções com o loiro que aguardava em pé, no meio da sala.

Por trás daquela máscara que personificava uma raposa e escondia o rosto bonito, enquanto os olhos azuis se destacavam, fitando-o com cautela. Logo, assim que a porta se fechou, a voz grave de Naruto soou impaciente:

— Se isso for…

— Eu só vou pedir pra você calar a boca alguns minutos e me escutar. — Sasuke cortou o início do protesto do amante e, olhando-o severamente, indagou: — É difícil fazer isso?

Os punhos do ANBU se fecharam ao lado do corpo e Sasuke viu como toda a postura dele se tornou contida; podia até imaginar o maxilar trincado por detrás da máscara. Conhecia cada detalhe, cada mínima reação de seu amante, embora viesse falhando miseravelmente em entender as novas atitudes geradas por sua posse à liderança militar da Vila.

— Hokage, eu respeito a suas ordens como ninja, mas não sou obrigado a aceitar a sua autoridade quando de se trata da minha vida pessoal. — Naruto contestou, medindo as palavras. — Se o que vai dizer é algo referente a ela, eu vou deixá-lo falando sozinho.

Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa. Seu manto de Hokage seguindo o movimento de seu caminhar, contrastando com a cor negra do traje interno que usualmente vestia e o qual nas pontas da gola alta carregavam a insígnia de seu clã.

— Nós não podemos continuar assim, dobe!

— Sim, nós podemos. — Naruto afirmou e, antes que Sasuke pudesse alcançá-lo, tudo o que restou no ambiente foi a fumaça gerada pelo desaparecimento do clone.

Aturdido e logo tomado pela raiva, Sasuke praguejou, mais frustrado do que nunca.

— Merda, Naruto!

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Kisho esperava pacientemente em uma das esquinas do centro de Konoha. Seu olhar de poucos amigos, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, encostado a uma das paredes perto de uma viela, não gerava interesse de qualquer um que o conhecesse como sendo filho do Hokage.

Apesar de estar ansioso, não demonstrava e preferia confiar que tudo sairia como antes. Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava naquela situação.

Olhava vez por outra, discretamente, para o final da rua. Mas ninguém que queria realmente ver, vinha por ela.

Porém, não teve que esperar por muito mais tempo, até que a figura que ansiava a chegada, surgisse, caminhando em sua direção. O rapaz tinha os cabelos loiros bem claros, longos e presos no alto da cabeça, os fios muito lisos caiam num rabo de cavalo por suas costas, enquanto seus olhos azuis opacos lhe fitavam com certa altivez.

Kisho aguardou que ele viesse até si e só então, questionou:

— Conseguiu o que mandei?

O rapaz mais velho riu e estendeu o objeto para o garoto.

— E alguma vez eu deixei de trazer suas encomendas?

Kisho não respondeu, limitando-se a pegar o que lhe era oferecido, checando brevemente a superfície. Era mesmo o que queria. Sem delongas, pegou o dinheiro em seu bolso e deu ao rapaz que aguardava.

— Essa sua excentricidade é influência dos seus pais? — o mais velho quis saber, num misto de curiosidade e deboche.

Kisho levantou o olhar bruscamente para o outro, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás ao deparar-se com o vermelho do sharingan ativado.

— Quer mesmo saber? — o menor desafiou.

— Ih, vai com calma aí, Uchiha. — o jovem levantou as mãos num sinal de paz. — Foi só uma brincadeira.

— Melhor tomar cuidado com quem você brinca, Nara. — Kisho alertou, voltando a ficar com os olhos negros, pegando sua mochila no chão e, antes de dar as costas, finalizou: — Alguém pode acabar se machucando.

O loiro que havia ficado para trás, olhou o garoto se afastar e resmungou:

— Que pivete mais arrogante.

— Deu pra falar sozinho agora, Moichi? — alguém o questionou, posicionando-se ao seu lado.

Olhou, confirmando a presença da bela jovem de cabelos negros curtos e repicados que contrastavam com os olhos esverdeados.

— Falar sozinho é para os loucos, Kaede, eu estava pensando alto.

— Pensando alto, você parece um louco. — ela cantarolou. — O que o irmão do Tsuki queria?

— Besteira. Esse moleque é muito problemático pra gente ficar perdendo tempo falando dele.

— Tudo é problemático pra você.

— Sim, até isso é problemático.

Kaede riu e esbarrou o ombro ao do companheiro de time, motivando-o:

— Vamos. A Kiseki deve estar nos esperando, já.

Moichi suspirou, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando contemplativo para cima, enquanto começava a caminhar, acompanhando a morena.

— A gente podia fingir que esqueceu e desviar a rota pra outro lugar.

O loiro realmente não estava com vontade de sair em missão com seu time. Dificilmente as obrigações de ninja o agradavam, mas, a partir do momento que decidira seguir os passos dos pais — da família dos Yamanaka e dos Nara — Moichi tivera que se esforçar para alcançar sua meta. Verdade fosse dita era que sem as constantes perseguições de Kiseki, não teria chegado tão longe, porém, vez por outra ainda tinha pensamentos como aquele.

— Esqueceu que ela pode rastrear a gente? — Kaede retorquiu, relembrando-o do talento da Hyuuga. — Prezo muito meus ouvidos, sabia?

— Espero que ela não esteja de TPM. — resmungou, desistindo de argumentar.

— Ela vive numa constante TPM. — Kaede apontou.

— Sim, mas ela fica pior quando está realmente naqueles dias. — ele se explicou, causando uma risada na garota.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto deitara-se no telhado do prédio onde residia. Retirara a máscara de raposa e a colocara ao lado de sua cabeça, sobre as telhas, por cima dos parâmetros da missão que carregavam aquela pasta cedida pelo Hokage. Teria que partir, juntamente com seu grupo no próximo alvorecer. Precisava estudar o conteúdo da pasta e se reunir com seus amigos para avaliar suas possíveis estratégias de ação. Mas, não naquele momento. Queria descansar daquela sensação ruim de estar ignorando os pedidos de Sasuke constantemente e da mágoa que o corroia todas as vezes que o encontrava sentado na cadeira antes ocupada por Tsunade.

Sentia falta daquela velha que era como uma segunda mãe para si. Ela havia partido sem grandes despedidas e deixara Konoha juntamente com Shizune. Imaginava que ela estaria se endividando e enchendo a cara por aí. Quando ela partira, perguntara-lhe se estava tudo bem e Naruto mentira para não preocupá-la.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sol morno e aprazível tocando seu rosto. Às vezes desejava que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes: sua baa-chan no comando e Sasuke e ele trabalhando juntos no mesmo time como ANBU. Nesse tempo, nem tão distante assim, o Uchiha ainda era o capitão, mas não se importava com o status dele ou com o seu próprio. Era somente uma questão de ranking. Eles agiam juntos, dividiam tudo e não havia segredos entre eles.

Ou pelo menos achava que Sasuke não lhe escondia nada.

Afinal, se fora capaz de omitir a nomeação, sabe-se lá o que mais poderia ter ocultado ou dissimulado de si.

Notou um vulto chegar e se aproximar de seu local de reclusão, mas não se moveu. Reconhecia aquele chakra e dele nada tinha a recear.

— Eu estou velho demais para isso, Naruto-kun. — reclamou o recém-chegado, referindo-se a ter que subir onde o loiro estava.

— É como andar de bicicleta, e nunca se é velho demais para retomar velhos hábitos, mesmo que você tenha abandonado as artes ninja. — o loiro ponderou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Percebeu o homem sentar-se perto de si e, após um momento de silêncio, comentar:

— Você parece melhor, menos cansado.

— Graças ao Ho-chan! — confessou Naruto, demonstrando menos seriedade ao falar do filho mais velho. — Ele veio ficar comigo na noite passada e eu consegui dormir um pouco.

— Se sente tanto a falta dele, deveria voltar pra casa. — contrapôs o moreno.

— Até você, Itachi-bastardo? — Naruto finalmente abriu os olhos virando o rosto para ver o cunhado.

Itachi era um homem reservado e Naruto não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir isso. Sucinto e sempre indecifrável, o irmão de Sasuke apesar de ser uma companhia irritantemente agradável, estava sempre só. Se Naruto pudesse associar uma palavra a Itachi, essa seria solidão. Lógico que ele tinha a eles — a família —, mas o Uchiha nunca se interessara por alguém com que pudesse assim ter a própria família, ou viver com uma pessoa especial. Naruto sabia que pretendentes ao coração de Itachi não faltavam, e só conseguia entender com aquela atitude do mais velho, era que ele teria já perdido a pessoa que amava.

Sasuke costumava dizer que Itachi era muito ligado ao primo Shisui, a quem ele matou para conseguir o mangekyou e, em suas apostas internas, Naruto desconfiava que talvez esse Shisui tivesse sido a pessoa mais importante de Itachi.

— Eu não concordo com o jeito como meu otouto lidou com a situação, — escutou o moreno de cabelos longos dizer. — mas compreendo o porquê ele fez daquele modo.

— Compreende como? — indagou, observando o semblante compenetrado do outro.

— Eu compreendo que ele nunca faria nada deliberadamente para feri-lo. — Itachi falou, seguramente e, em seguida direcionou o olhar para o loiro. — E acho que, no fundo, você também sabe disso.

Naruto ficou parado, encarando os olhos negros do outro homem. Itachi era inteligente demais para seu próprio bem e o desconcertava ver como ele o desvendava, sem dificuldades. Repentinamente incomodado com a constatação, pegou-se incapaz de sustentar por mais tempo o olhar ao do moreno e o desviou.

— Sempre protegendo o irmãozinho. — debochou para disfarçar. — Você não muda.

Sem alterar-se e continuando a fitá-lo da mesma maneira, Itachi insistiu:

— Dê uma chance para ele se explicar, Naruto-kun.

— Daaatteba! — Naruto reclamou, erguendo o torso em um impulso e colocando-se sentado. — Assim é covardia. Primeiro o Tai, depois o Ho-chan, e agora você. — contabilizou, frustrado. — Esse teme armou uma comissão de defesa ao pobre Sasuke incompreendido?

— Não se trata do Sasuke ou não, Naruto-kun. — contradisse Itachi. — Trata-se de nós sentirmos a sua falta.

Naruto arregalou brevemente os olhos, subitamente embaraçado pelas palavras do Uchiha. Sabia que os filhos sentiam sua ausência — excluindo Kisho —, mas escutar Itachi incluindo-se ao dizer "nós", o fez ficar sem jeito.

— Eu tenho uma missão. — disse ao cunhado. — Não quero pensar na traição do seu irmão; estou tentando esquecer.

— Até quando, Naruto-kun? Até quando vai evitar uma conversa com ele?

— Até quando eu quiser. — Naruto disse rispidamente.

Naruto não queria falar de Sasuke, não queria pensar em perdoá-lo; não queria fraquejar. Sempre cedera, sempre dera tudo de si… E Sasuke lidava consigo como se fosse sua obrigação compreender razões que nem deveriam existir. Agora não seria mais do jeito dele, seria do seu.

Respeitando suas palavras, Itachi assentiu, desviando o assunto para desfazer o clima tenso que pairara sobre eles.

— Melhor cortar os cabelos antes da missão. — aconselhou Itachi. — Estão começando a cobrir seus olhos.

Naruto piscou, relaxando um pouco, riu e passou as mãos pela franja. O moreno tinha razão, havia até esquecido que naquela manhã pretendia se livrar dos fios mais longos. Culpa de Sasuke que convocara a reunião e lhe deferira outra missão.

— A máscara ajuda a disfarçar. — comentou, virando o olhar novamente para o moreno, notando que ele sorria levemente. — Qual é a graça?

— Nenhuma.

Mentalmente, Naruto anotou o número vinte e três. Uma mania que adquirira desde que vira Itachi sorrir pela primeira vez, quando Hoshi nascera. Aquele gesto era tão raro que iniciara uma contagem de quantas vezes vira Itachi sorrir ao longo dos anos.

Sempre havia um motivo por trás daqueles sorrisos, eles não eram exibidos por acaso. Achava que os cabelos desalinhados e longos demais deveriam ser a razão, mas mal sabia ele que o repuxar no canto dos lábios de Itachi era porque o vira rir, coisa que desde que se separara de Sasuke, não vinha fazendo.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Quando Taiyou entrou no quarto, encontrou o irmão deitado desleixadamente na cama, em posse de um livro cuja capa estava coberta por uma segunda de proteção. Os pais não o repreenderia por estar começando a se interessar por aquele tipo de leitura, mas Kisho era recluso demais em seus interesses e preferia que não soubessem quais livros vinha adquirindo através de Moichi Nara.

Ao vê-lo chegar, o moreno dispensou um olhar desinteressado e tornou a focar-se na leitura.

Taiyou fez um bico que sequer percebeu e foi até o irmão.

— Vamos treinar lá fora? — perguntou, querendo animar o mais velho a lhe dar atenção.

— Depois.

Taiyou fez uma careta e logo arriou os ombros, vencido. Quando Kisho recebia uma edição daqueles livros, ninguém o fazia sair do quarto. Bem, ele teria que treinar sozinho, ou melhor, poderia ir visitar seu chichiue. Estava com tempo livre e tinha muita saudade dele.

Com um sorriso crescendo, Taiyou assentiu para si mesmo e determinou que iria ver seu chichiue. Sua intenção foi interrompida quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado.

— Tá sorrindo por quê?

O loirinho viu a desconfiança no rosto de Kisho e respondeu:

— Vou visitar o chichiue.

— Mas, não iria treinar? — retorquiu o menino na cama, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você não pode, e eu não gosto de treinar sozinho. — explicou Taiyou. — Melhor, porque assim posso matar saudades do nosso pai.

Kisho pareceu contemplativo e indeciso; olhava para o livro e para a sua mão que segurava o pulso do irmão caçula, até que tomou uma iniciativa.

— Quer ler comigo?

Uma expressão de surpresa tomou conta do rostinho do mais novo e seus olhos azuis ganharam um brilho empolgado.

— Você… vai deixar mesmo?

Quando Kisho assentiu, Taiyou no segundo seguinte estava empurrando-o para o lado e deitando-se na cama com ele. Seu irmão nunca permitira que lesse aqueles livros, dizendo que era muito novo e que não entenderia, mas sempre tivera curiosidade para ler os exemplares que Kisho escondia de si.

— Você está com cheiro de flores. — Kisho comentou, antes de abrir o livro novamente.

— Estava enfeitando os túmulos da vovó e do vovô. — contou animado, vendo o outro menino abrir o livro para que ambos lessem. — Itachi oji-san me ajudou.

— Hn.

O silêncio prevaleceu ao se engajarem nas linhas escritas e Taiyou ficou indiferente a tudo ao seu redor, inclusive aos olhares de canto de olho que recebia de Kisho, a cada página que viravam.

O loiro nunca havia lido algo do gênero e, em algumas partes, suas sobrancelhas claras franziam em estranhamento. Por algum motivo, estava ficando constrangido com certas descrições, principalmente porque um dos personagens trazia a lembrança imediata de seu chichiue. Na história, havia lutas, havia guerra e havia o amor entre dois homens. Taiyou não via nada de absurdo, dado o fato de que seus pais eram dois homens, mas perguntava-se como alguém conseguia falar sobre aquelas coisas, ainda mais detalhar aquelas cenas tão gráficas que fizeram suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

— Tá passando mal? — Kisho indagou.

— Não.

— Tá vermelho por quê? — o moreno quis saber.

Taiyou pretendia evitar dizer a Kisho o que estava lhe constrangendo, só que o irmão não o deixaria em paz enquanto não falasse o motivo de seu desconforto. Sendo assim, o loirinho tentou não ser agressivo em suas palavras ao apontar o que o incomodava:

— Como consegue ler essas coisas?

Kisho sorriu desdenhoso, voltando sua atenção para as páginas do livro.

— Sabia que você era muito novo pra entender.

— Eu entendo muito bem! — Taiyou contestou, sentindo-se subestimado. — Pare de me tratar como se…

— Se você fosse uma criança? — completou Kisho. — Mas você é.

— Você também! — acusou indignado.

— Mas eu entendo sobre isso aqui. — o moreno então pegou sua mão menor e a levou até a frente da bermuda preta e a apertou contra seu sexo.

Os olhos azuis triplicaram de tamanho e um sorriso enviesado adornou a boca de Kisho, divertindo-se ao surpreendê-lo.

Taiyou engoliu em seco e retroagiu a mão.

— Posso ver?

Kisho assentiu, afinal, não seria a primeira nem a última vez que seu irmão o via nu. Abaixou a frente do short, trazendo para fora sua ereção, permitindo assim que o loiro inspecionasse com os olhos curiosos.

Taiyou observou por alguns segundos o sexo completamente ereto do outro menino e o que via condizia com a descrição que lera no livro. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que achava a visão normal, mas não pode impedir-se de estender a mão e tocá-lo.

O irmão mais velho se retesou e, imediatamente, Taiyou ficou preocupado.

— Dói?

— Não…

— Mesmo? — o menorzinho quis confirmar e ganhou um aceno positivo do outro garoto.

O barulho de passos subindo as escadas chamou a atenção de ambos. Logo, Kisho subiu a bermuda escura, guardando seu sexo e Taiyou se afastou. A voz do irmão mais velho chegou a percepção de ambos, constrangendo-os.

— Não tem ninguém mais nessa casa? — Hoshi indagou, abrindo a porta do quarto dos menores. — Ah, vocês estão aí! Viram se o Itachi voltou?

Taiyou mesmo sabendo que não estavam fazendo nada de errado, ficou com essa sensação em seu subconsciente. Seu irmão mais velho os olhava tão normalmente e Kisho parecia indiferente, como sempre.

— Oji-san não deu as caras em casa hoje, desde manhã cedo quando você voltou. — Kisho respondeu. — E, desde quando chama nosso tio pelo nome?

— Ah, é… — Hoshi riu, coçando a nuca. — To bem não. Bem, vou caçá-lo por aí.

— Nii-sama! Espere! — Taiyou chamou, pulando da cama e indo na direção do maior. — Vem comigo visitar o chichiue?

Kisho imediatamente se empertigou na cama, fechando o rosto numa careta inconformada e indagou:

— Mas, não vai terminar de ler o livro comigo?

Taiyou negou com a cabeça, um pouco ruborizado, e olhou para o irmão mais velho.

— Vamos?

Hoshi havia ficado a noite com Naruto, mas não se negou em acompanhar o irmão mais novo em mais uma visita. De toda a forma, poderia aproveitar e tentar encontrar Itachi no caminho.

Taiyou, por sua vez, deu uma última olhadela para Kisho antes de deixar o quarto, vendo o quão aborrecido ele aparentava estar.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Bem, gostaria de dizer que um dos meus contos foi publicado pela editora Tarja em uma Coletânea que foi lançada no dia 24/06. A Coletânea reúne 15 contos de fantasia fantástica voltados para temática homossexual. Quem tiver interesse, a Coletânea pode ser adquirida pelo site da editora. Então, é só acessar esse endereço aqui (retirem os espaços): tarjaeditorial. com. br / tarja /?p=212

Não estou publicando com meu nome de internet, então, não procurem por Blanxe entre os autores. O conto publicado chama-se Distúrbia e encontra-se no livro vermelho.

* * *

><p><strong>Resposta das Reviews sem E-mail:<strong>

**PC** - Sim! Atualizei! Quem bom que gostou do capítulo! É normal mesmo sentir raiva do Sasuke, mas ele está sofrendo também pelo que fez. Vamos ver se ele consegue se redimir futuramente, ne? Obrigada por comentar!

**Tammi** - Seja bem-vinda! Eu acho que na época de Reminiscência a culpa foi minha por muita gente não saber que havia continuação, pois se não me engano eu coloquei "FIM" em vez de "Continua em:", mas eu corrigi isso depois de um tempo.

Concordo com você, acho que em yaoi a gente passa a encarar os sentimentos de uma forma diferente, acredito que seja mais intenso. O Naruto realmente enfrentou muita coisa pelo Sasuke e o Sasuke abriu mão de outras pra poder estar ao lado do Naruto. E, apesar do foco da história não ser o repúdio e estranhamento dessa gravidez, quis mostrar pelo menos um pouco dessa aversão através do Neji.

Sim, agora o Hoshi está mais tranquilo, pois a intenção inicial dele era salvar o Naruto e tirar o Sasuke daquela depressão. Sendo assim, ele está agindo com mais calma no que diz respeito a essa separação dos pais.

Pois é, no final de Recorrência bastante gente ficou inconformada pensando que eu tinha matado o Naruto de novo. Mas é bom causar esse sentimento no leitor e até criar expectativas falsas, faz a leitura se tornar mais empolgante.

Só eu achei normal o Hoshi ter muitos irmãos. Pensei que seria normal para os leitores também, já que era o desejo do Sasuke reconstruir o clã e bem, se o Naruto havia ficado vivo, eles não iriam parar de se atracar.

O outro pai do Hoshi vai acabar sendo revelado em poucos capítulos. Ele é mesmo muito Uzumaki e, poucas vezes, dá pra ver o lado Uchiha dele. Mas, acho que para mim é indiferente de quem ele seja filho. O sharingan supimpa do Hoshi provavelmente será usado, sim.

O Tsuki, pra ser sincera, me lembra o Minato. E a Kiseki ser apaixonada por ele foi pra quebrar um pouco o clichê dela acabar tendo que se apaixonar pelo Hoshi. Acho que a princípio, ela gostar do Tsuki, faz sentido por ela ter vivido a infância com eles e o Tsuki é um garoto fácil de se gostar. Não sei ainda se será platônico esse amor da Kiseki pelo Tsuki, mas a ideia dela ser como a Hinata não me agrada muito.

Sim, o Kisho odeia o Naruto. Mas eu vou explicar os motivos depois. Você verá muito mais cenas dele com Taiyou.

O Sasuke tem a razão dele pra ter aceitado ser Hokage, embora a visão dele possa não ser aceitável.

Final feliz pro Itachi? Eu espero que sim.

Acho que a fic vai ser longa, mesmo, Tammi. Vai demorar pra Consequência acabar.

Ah, que bom que está lendo muitos SasuNaru. O par é muito perfeito, mesmo.

Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Ninaalmeida** - Eu tentei responder pelo site, mas como seu sistema de mensagens privadas está desabilitado, não pude te enviar reply. Agradeço por vc estar acompanhando e por estar gostando da história. Realmente, eu adoro angst, por isso, sempre coloco aviso. Pode deixar que vou tentar escrever mais nessas férias. Obrigada por comentar


	4. Capítulo 3

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisora: Andréia Kennen<br>Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, Violência, Incesto.

Agradecimentos à Nchan por ter me passado a música desse capítulo, ter distinguido tão bem os sentimentos dos personagens na letra e destravado a fic! Thanks, Nchan!

* * *

><p>Bem, é difícil explicar,<br>mas eu tentarei se você deixar...  
>Bem, é difícil de suportar,<br>eu chorarei se você deixar...

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Angels Cry

oOo

Hoshi olhava de soslaio para o menino ao seu lado.

Ainda tinha uma sensação muito estranha quando estava perto dele. Ao ter seu olhar retribuído da mesma maneira — o olhar de canto, mas com aquela expressão fechada —, Hoshi sorriu querendo disfarçar o desconforto. Não deveria estar pensando em como o menor o intimidava, afinal, ele era seu irmão, mas não conseguia impedir.

Seu irmãozinho menor havia pedido para que o acompanhasse numa visita a Naruto e, no mesmo instante em que confirmara que não ficaria para terminar a leitura, Kisho jogara o livro para o lado, anunciando que iria junto.

A atitude do moreninho fora suspeita, já que demonstrava não simpatizar com o pai loiro. Isso levava Hoshi a se questionar, mais uma vez, sobre o que gerava aquela animosidade entre pai e filho.

E ali estava ele, levando os dois meninos na direção onde sabia ficar o apartamento de Naruto. Ainda bem que deixara tudo limpo na noite anterior. Não desejava que o pai passasse uma imagem de desleixo para os irmãos, ou que deixasse Taiyou ainda mais preocupado. O caçula era apegado demais ao genitor e, se visse o estado deplorável que este vinha vivendo, só pioraria sua angústia por não tê-lo em casa.

— Ei, é o chichiue e o oji-san! — Taiyou empolgou-se. — Chichiue!

Taiyou correu entre as pessoas, se jogando nos braços do loiro mais velho, que caminhava ao lado de Itachi pela calçada.

Hoshi viu imediatamente a mudança no garoto ao seu lado. Sua aparente seriedade fora substituída por olhos estreitados, cenho franzido e uma aura estranhamente pesada.

Que merda aquele menino tinha?

— É melhor conter seja lá o que for que esteja fazendo você olhar pro nosso pai desse jeito, caso contrário, a coisa vai ficar feia pro seu lado. — Hoshi pegou-se alertando, com uma leve nuance de ameaça, enquanto sorria. — Entendeu, _otouto_?

Hoshi sequer sabia de onde vinha aquela postura autoritária, mas quando deu por si, já havia ameaçado o irmão. E, embora houvesse surtido efeito e o menor tivesse desfeito o olhar assassino, Hoshi ficara inquieto consigo mesmo.

Porém, sorriu sem restrições, esquecendo o episódio, parcialmente, ao ver o Naruto levantar Taiyou em seus braços e abraçá-lo forte.

— Como você está, Tai-chan?

Hoshi reparou no sorriso ameno que adornou o rosto do pai, vendo também como este era querido pelo menor que o apertava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Notou também em Itachi ao lado de Naruto; no contraste entre ambos. Itachi mais alto, cabelos negros longos como os seus e o semblante indolente, mas assistindo a cena entre pai e filho com um jeito de quem estava satisfeito com a situação.

— Eu to legal! — o menino respondeu, ainda agarrado ao pescoço do mais velho. — Tia Sakura cuidou de mim!

— Onde estavam indo? — Naruto indagou.

— Visitá-lo, ora essa! — Hoshi se manifestou. — Até o Kisho fez questão de vir, não é, _otouto_?

Naruto desviou o olhar para o filho em questão, vendo-o apenas cruzar os braços sobre o peito e dizer:

— Vim acompanhar o Tai.

Mesmo com a ríspida réplica, o pai não o criticou.

— Então, já que estamos todos aqui, podemos ir comer juntos. — sugeriu, querendo passar um tempo com os filhos antes de sair em nova missão.

— Ichiraku ramem! — Taiyou celebrou, já indicando onde desejava comer.

— Eu odeio ramem. — resmungou, baixinho, Kisho.

Hoshi, discretamente, alcançou a lateral do corpo de Kisho e, sem hesitar, deu um beliscão que o menino teve que trincar os dentes para não gritar de dor. Quando o "castigo" findou, Kisho voltou o olhar enfezado para o mais velho mostrando-se ainda mais irritado ao ver que ele sorria.

— Vamos, otouto? — perguntou, enquanto Itachi, Naruto e Taiyou já haviam se virado para seguirem para o restaurante.

Kisho estreitou os olhos brevemente e começou a seguir os outros. Hoshi, por sua vez, perdeu o sorriso cínico que exibia e olhou seriamente para o menino.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Os mais novos deixaram que os adultos entrassem no estabelecimento primeiro. Kisho estava prestes a segui-los quando Taiyou o puxou pela gola da blusa e o impediu. Estranhou o mais novo estar se detendo em entrar, mas logo veio o motivo.

— Kisho, quero que faça uma coisa.

O moreno olhou para o menor e olhando-o com desconfiança, quis saber:

— O quê?

— Quero que fale com o chichiue. — Taiyou pediu com o sorriso mais meigo que foi capaz de esboçar.

Mas nem mesmo o sorriso morno impediu os olhos escuros de se arregalarem e seu dono de sibilar:

— Nem pagando.

Imediatamente Tayou apanhou as mãos de Kisho nas suas e tentou argumentar:

— Kisho, todo mundo já pediu, menos você.

Naquele ponto seu irmãozinho estava certo: cada um de seus irmãos já havia pedido, seu otou-sama continuava se humilhando vergonhosamente e, pelo visto, até seu tio caíra na estupidez de conversar com Naruto.

— E por que acha que ele voltaria pra casa se eu falasse alguma coisa? — rebateu, petulante. — Além do mais, eu não faço questão nenhuma que ele volte.

— Pelo 'tou-chan, Kisho. — Taiyou esquivou-se da pergunta e, com os olhos azuis fixos nos negros, insistiu: — Você gosta de ver o 'tou-chan todo chateado porque o chichiue não quer conversar com ele?

Nitidamente, o caçula de bobo nada tinha ao apelar para o respeito do irmão ao pai Sasuke. Mesmo assim, Kisho não se impediu de desdenhar:

— É bom pra ele perceber que é melhor ficar sem o idi… — se corrigiu diante do olhar repreensivo do mais novo. — o chichiue.

— Não é melhor, Kisho. — censurou o loirinho. — Pense no 'tou-chan e se não for por ele, faz por mim?

Diante dos olhos azuis e do leve aperto que sentiu das mãos dele nas suas, Kisho trincou os dentes, lutando contra o efeito que o outro menino exercia sobre si. Se Taiyou fosse portador do sharingan, diria que ele tinha o mesmo dom de persuasão que ouvira dizer que Shisui Uchiha um dia tivera. Mas, como o caçula não havia herdado o poder ocular do clã, Kisho praguejava por aqueles límpidos olhos azuis sempre fazê-lo baixar a guarda.

— Você me deve, Tai. — Kisho desvencilhou-se das mãos do menor, e apontou o dedo para ele como um aviso: — Lembre-se disso.

Kisho entrou no Ichiraku e Taiyou piscou algumas vezes por ter há poucos segundos o dedo de irmão bem diante de seu rosto, mas sorriu contente, entrando logo atrás do moreno.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto estranhou quando Kisho sentou-se ao seu lado no balcão. Seu terceiro filho geralmente preferiria ocupar um lugar distante, certamente ao lado de Taiyou. Mas o seu caçula estava a sua direita, enquanto Kisho colocara-se a sua esquerda.

Seu relacionamento com Kisho era tenso e complicado; nunca entendera o menino por suas atitudes. Ainda se lembrava de um tempo em que Kisho não o atacava com palavras ofensivas, nem carregava aquele desprezo nos olhos. Ele nunca fora um garotinho travesso como Hoshi, ou sereno como Tsuki. Kisho sempre fora introvertido, porém, de um jeito tímido. Às vezes achava que Kisho o culpava pela doença do irmão mais novo, o qual ele passara a cuidar e adorar após os primeiros anos de vida do pequeno. Era sua maior. No fundo, Naruto se culpava tanto ou mais do que Kisho aparentava fazer.

— Não vai mesmo voltar pra casa? — os pensamentos foram interrompidos pela pergunta inesperada feita por Kisho.

— Não sabia que você se importava. — retorquiu, petulante ante a abordagem do filho.

Esse era o grande problema de Naruto: não conseguia lidar com mais tato com o menor. Ele o instigava como Sasuke fazia, cutucando-o com palavras ácidas e timbre ríspido.

— Otou-sama está chateado por sua causa. — Kisho respondeu ávido por expor sua razão, uma que realmente não envolvia preocupação por Naruto.

O motivo mostrava-se claro e plausível para o jinchuuriki. De certo modo, a mágoa aflorou e acabou replicando, querendo que o menor notasse que nem tudo se tratava de como Sasuke se sentia, afinal, parecia que o errado era ele.

— E eu estou chateado por causa dele. — contrabalanceou.

— Quer saber? — Kisho disse petulante. — Você parece uma criança de quem tiraram o doce e agora fica exibindo essa tromba.

Naruto trincou os dentes, mas, como sempre, não foi capaz de segurar a frustração que preferia conter. O menino era tão irritante quanto Sasuke fora naquela idade. Não deixaria que Kisho estragasse aquela pequena reunião de família com os comentários desrespeitosos e provocadores.

— Acho que você está se esquecendo _de novo_ com quem está falando. — alertou, num sibilar, mas o menino decidiu por ignorar suas palavras.

— Acho que poderia parar de pensar só em você e voltar pra casa. — Kisho continuou, reparando no rosto sério do adulto, no qual os olhos azuis brilhavam com aquela raiva contida entre a franja loira que caía levemente sobre os mesmos. Ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, como se algo tivesse sido bloqueado em sua garganta, mas, rapidamente, voltou os olhos para o balcão, recuperou o jeito ácido e depreciou: — E deveria ir cortar o cabelo. Está ridículo.

Os demais que apenas observavam a interação entre pai e filho, agradeceram mentalmente quando o clima tenso que escalava entre os dois foi cortado abruptamente pela chegada de Tsuki que sorriu amenamente ao ver praticamente toda a sua família ali no restaurante.

— Reunião dos Uchiha? — o jounnin questionou. — Por que fui deixado de fora?

— Deve ser porque você é contra o consumo de ramen. — Hoshi implicou, tentando descontrair, enchendo a boca com o macarrão que fora servido há pouco.

— Eu não sou contra, — Tsuki explicou, indo ocupar um lugar ao lado do irmão mais velho. — só que vocês não têm limites.

Naruto permitiu que a tensão esvaísse de si mediante a conversa que se desenrolou entre os irmãos. Percebeu que Taiyou escutara bem o que dizia a Kisho e vice-versa, por estar sentado ao seu lado no balcão, pois o ânimo de comer do loirinho parecia ter diminuído. Isso trouxe certo aperto ao seu âmago e, por mais que quisesse ignorar, o desapontamento de seu caçula o remetia as acusações de Kisho.

Não queria ser injusto com os filhos, mas até quando teria que se rebaixar para manter a harmonia entre aqueles a quem tinha apreço?

— Estão sabendo da homenagem que vai ser feita em Konoha? — Tsuki comentou

— Homenagem? — Hoshi parou os hashis a meio caminho da boca. — Como assim uma homenagem?

— Quinze anos desde o último grande ataque a Vila da Folha. — o moreno de olhos azuis contou. — Vão fazer uma solenidade para os ninjas que lutaram por Konoha naquela época. O chichiue e o oji-san estão no topo da lista dos homenageados, pelo que ouvi dizer.

Como um turbilhão, Hoshi teve a forte sensação de déjà vu. Um pressentimento ruim o dominou assim que as lembranças do que ocorrera quando Sakura colocara os pés em sua outra casa pela primeira vez, invadiram sua mente: a desconhecida amiga de seu otousan trazia um convite, uma convocação para uma homenagem aos heróis de Konoha. A homenagem que desencadeara toda a sequência de infortúnios que se abatera sobre seu Sasuke e ele.

Madara estava morto, impedira o desfecho que levara junto a vida de Naruto, mas…

— Aniki? — sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro e piscou virando-se para o dono dela, deparando-se atônito com o azul dos olhos preocupados de Tsuki. — Ei?

— O quê? — perguntou, tentando manter a respiração normal.

Viu a apreensão aumentar no semblante de Tsuki e notou como os demais familiares começavam a olhá-lo da mesma forma.

— Você está mais branco que papel. — constatou o jounnin.

Tsuki elevou a mão para tocar a testa do mais velho, mas acabou assustando-se assim que Hoshi se levantou subitamente e se afastou.

— Não! Eu to bem! — Tentou sorrir, vendo que acabara causando uma impressão contrária a que desejava, e coçou a nuca. — Ta vendo? Nada demais!

Kisho foi o primeiro a desviar a atenção, seguido de Taiyou, porém notou que Naruto o observou prolongadamente, como se a desconfiança não houvesse lhe abandonado.

Abrindo mais o sorriso, voltou a se sentar, esperando que o pai parasse de encará-lo daquele jeito e olhou nervosamente para Itachi que, de forma nada surpreendente, o fitava com apatia.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Hoshi via os irmãos caminhando mais à frente com pai e aproveitou para segurar o braço de Itachi forçando-o andar mais devagar, ao seu lado. Desde que escutara o comentário de Tsuki no Ichiraku ficara inquieto, com o receio permeando as possibilidades do porvir.

Como pudera esquecer-se da ameaça que o levara a sua condição de vida atual?

Se não fosse por aquela homenagem, não teria tomado conhecimento de que era filho de Naruto, muito menos voltado ao passado.

Mas o estopim de todas as ações e reações, certamente ainda estava vivo naquela realidade. Vivo e carregando um desejo de vingança intenso por seu otousan.

Como pudera ser tão burro?

— Essa homenagem… — começou, falando em timbre baixo para Itachi. — Lembra…

— Não me esqueci do que vi em sua mente. — o homem lhe cortou. — Estou atrás do comparsa de Orochimaru há anos.

Hoshi franziu o cenho e contestou:

— Não havia comparsa, só aquela cobra asquerosa.

— Isso porque houve uma simbiose completa dos genes de Orochimaru com a implantação de uma das partes do corpo dele em Kabuto.

— Só bizarrice. — o garoto concluiu, sentindo asco só de recordar-se da proximidade que aquele homem impunha a si durante o cativeiro. — Mas, eu não estou gostando disso. Essa homenagem… Tenho medo que tudo se repita.

Fitando as costas do homem que caminhava mais à frente com os dois filhos mais novos, Itachi amenizou:

— Naruto-kun está vivo, nada do que aconteceu daquela vez, poderá se repetir. De qualquer forma, ficarei alerta durantes esses dias até que a festividade se finde.

Nesse momento, Hoshi sentiu uma frustração estranha. Não deveria ser Itachi preocupado em proteger Naruto, muito menos a pessoa a quem Hoshi teria de recorrer para expor seus temores. Repentinamente, vinha a si aquela sensação de que estava tudo errado; de que os papéis haviam sido trocados. Por que não era Sasuke a quem confidenciava suas angústias? Por que parecia como se seu otousan estivesse sendo…

Olhou atribulado para Itachi ao seu lado, fitando-o confuso e abriu a boca para vocalizar algo que não foi dito.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, não aja com impulsividade. — o mais velho lhe pediu, ainda dedicando seu olhar para o loiro mais adiante.

E Hoshi se calou, voltando seus olhos para o chão. Dentro de si lutava com seus próprios sentimentos, pensamentos e conclusões.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

O desânimo de Taiyou era palpável. Kisho identificava pela forma sincera que o menor sempre se expressava: tinha os olhos cabisbaixos, seu andar era sem muita motivação e não haviam sorrisos no rosto arredondado.

Quando se separaram do pai e seus irmãos e tio que seguiram por caminhos diferentes, Kisho continuou com Taiyou, embora este parecesse fazer questão de não tomar ciência de sua companhia.

Não gostava de ser ignorado.

— Tai… — chamou, andando a um passo atrás do loirinho.

O menino não respondeu de imediato e Kisho pensou com raiva que ele não lhe dirigiria a palavra.

— Você estragou tudo, Kisho. — o caçula acabou murmurando com o timbre triste.

Assimilou facilmente ao ocorrido no Ichiraku e na recusa de seu chichiue em voltar para casa.

— Eu? — Kisho imediatamente se empertigou. — Eu fiz o que você me pediu!

— Você. Estragou. Tudo. — Taiyou pontuou, parecendo estar à beira das lágrimas. — O chichiue agora nunca mais vai voltar e tudo porque você foi estúpido e burro.

Engolindo em seco, não tanto pelo que fora dito pelo irmão, mas pelo estremecer da voz dele, Kisho penalizou-se, mas negou-se a pedir desculpas. Colocou a mão no ombro do menor, fazendo-o parar e voltar-se para si. Não estava errado: os olhos de Taiyou estavam rasos d'água, mas ele se esforçava para detê-las e evitar algum tipo de vergonha bem ali no meio do caminho de casa.

Kisho inspirou e espirou profundamente, balançando a cabeça.

— Você nunca vai mudar, Tai? Sempre chorando e chorando. — viu o mais novo fungar e olhá-lo atravessado. — Não é como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo.

Nesse exato momento, Kisho soube que tinha instigado algo no irmão. Taiyou demonstrou bem isso quando limpou furiosamente os olhos com as costas da mão e se afastou, olhando-o com irritação.

— Tem razão, niisan. Pra que ajudar o 'tou-chan? Eu posso muito bem morar com o chichiue.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e ele fitou o mais novo com animosidade.

— Você não ousaria…

— Eu não vou deixar o chichiue sozinho! — afirmou oferecendo uma careta e a língua para o maior e, em seguida, saindo correndo.

Estagnado por um momento, Kisho refletiu sobre a possibilidade de seu irmãozinho estar falando sério. A ideia era tão maluca e ridícula que o fez rir repentinamente.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e seguindo calmamente para casa, o garoto sequer notou que alguém o observava à distância.

Olhos âmbar brilhavam atentamente em sua direção.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Sasuke pegou-se sozinho de madrugada. O escuro engolfava o quarto, mas o silêncio que abrigava sua respiração pesada trouxera serenidade para que constatasse que tudo não passara de um sonho.

Afligia-o como o vazio vinha tomando conta de si e ultimamente amaldiçoava suas fraquezas.

Ajeitando o yukata preto, deixou o quarto em busca de espairecer aquele mal-estar e ventilar suas frustrações. Passou pelos quartos, sistematicamente verificando cada cômodo e carinhosamente certificando-se que todos dormiam tranquilamente.

Aqueles quatro meninos eram seu maior bem e orgulho, e devia isso a Naruto. Se não fosse pela ousadia do companheiro, Sasuke não sabia se um dia teria chegado a uma felicidade plena.

Descendo para o térreo da casa, Sasuke pensou em como fora Naruto quem mantivera e lutara por sua sanidade; fora o loiro quem conquistara seu coração e o colocara a mercê de seus sentimentos; fora o jinchuuriki quem alterara o próprio corpo, internamente, para dar herdeiros a Sasuke; fora ele o responsável por ter Itachi de volta e também salvar a vida de seu irmão. Naruto que se tornou sua sombra no time ANBU e que agora ele — Sasuke — magoava por ter roubado seu maior desejo.

Sasuke sentia-se mesmo o maior bastardo egoísta do mundo. Por mais que tivesse suas justificativas, não tinha o direito de julgar ou exigir diferente de Naruto.

Saiu da casa, vendo a luz na moradia do irmão ainda acesa e caminhou descalço até lá. Não era raro encontrar Itachi acordado àquela hora da madrugada. Parecia ter adquirido insônia ao se tornar escritor.

Sorriu internamente.

Quando em sua vida imaginaria que o mais velho abandonaria as artes ninjas e se tornaria um escritor?

Nunca.

Até nos dias atuais achava esquisito.

Bateu sutilmente na porta e não demorou muito para que Itachi a abrisse, fitando-o impassivelmente.

— O que está fazendo de pé, Sasuke?

Deu de ombros e abriu caminho, entrando na casa do irmão. Escutou-o fechar a porta, enquanto ia se acomodar na sala, sentando-se no chão perto da mesinha de centro. Havia uma garrafa de saquê sobre o tampo de madeira e um copo pela metade, o que mostrava que seu irmão estava bebendo ali sozinho.

Itachi desviou o curso da sala para a cozinha e retornou com mais um copo, servindo-o com a bebida forte e oferecendo-a para Sasuke, que aceitou e o observou sentar-se à sua frente.

— Conversei com o Naruto-kun hoje.

Tomando um longo gole da bebida ao ouvir o nome do marido, Sasuke esperou que Itachi concluísse.

— Tsuki me pediu, mas foi inútil.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para a janela que mostrava apenas a escuridão da noite e lamentou:

— Se ele não ouviu você, então, terei que tomar atitudes mais drásticas.

Sasuke nunca havia dito, mas admirava o irmão. Admirava-o mesmo depois do massacre, quando soube de suas razões. Invejava o jeito dele de ser tão calmo, reservado e centrado. Invejava a paciência e a capacidade de Itachi de tomar decisões sem sucumbir ao desespero. Invejava seu desprendimento de tudo e de todos.

Ele jamais seria como Itachi.

Aprendera isso convivendo aqueles quinze anos com o mais velho.

Sasuke jamais saberia ser tão comedido, ponderado ou solitário.

Não saberia viver sem Naruto.

— Por que nunca quis se casar, niisan? — acabou perguntando, comparando sua própria condição com a do irmão.

— Nunca foi o meu objetivo.

— Mas nós somos homens, temos nossas necessidades. — contrapôs, voltando a fitar o irmão. — Não acredito que goste dessa vida de solidão.

— Essa é uma questão pessoal, otouto.

— Mas, e quanto a uma família? — Sasuke quis saber. — Nunca pensou em ter uma? Não pensa em ter?

Olhando para o líquido dentro do copo por alguns segundos, não encarando os olhos do caçula, Itachi disse num tom baixo:

— Eu já tenho uma família. — para a resposta, Sasuke franziu o cenho, pego de surpresa. Logo, sua confusão foi desfeita ante a conclusão do mais velho: — Você é a minha família.

Frustrado com o jeito esquivo do irmão, Sasuke esclareceu:

— Estou falando de filhos. Um descendente seu.

Itachi fez um breve silêncio e levou o copo aos lábios, bebendo seu conteúdo até que se findasse. Pegando a garrafa e servindo-se de mais saquê, Itachi elucidou:

— Não, Sasuke, eu não penso nisso.

— O clã poderia ser bem maior se pensasse. — replicou, expondo um ponto que para si, seria interessante, mas ao contrário de sua intenção, seu irmão treplicou mais sério do que já costumava ser.

— Restaurar o nosso clã não deveria ser sua prioridade, otouto. Colocar o nome Uchiha em um pedestal também não.

— Nossas prioridades são diferentes, niisan. — Sasuke retorquiu, suspirando. — Mas eu já consegui tudo o que eu queria: meu irmão de volta, herdeiros, Konoha se curvando a um Uchiha, Naruto…

— Está valendo à pena perdê-lo? — Itachi inquiriu, interrompendo a listagem que o mais novo fazia.

— Eu não o perdi. — Sasuke rebateu contrariado. — Isso não vai acontecer.

Itachi olhou em seus olhos, fazendo-o sentir um calafrio quando concluiu:

— Tem mais de um mês que você já o perdeu, otouto.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sem argumentos perante a realidade crua que o irmão mais velho jogava em sua cara.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto se remexia entre os lençóis, inquieto. Seu semblante se contorcia, seu baixo ventre ardia e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua testa. A boca se abriu num gemido mudo e espasmos percorreram seu corpo, fazendo-o despertar em meio ao frenesi e abrir os olhos atordoado.

Demorou alguns segundos até que recuperasse a coerência e conferisse que estava em seu apartamento, sozinho, no escuro. Mais outros segundos até sentir que seu sexo ainda latejava e que algo úmido melava sua pélvis e o short que usava. Não precisava nem ver para saber do que se tratava. Já tivera orgasmos em meio ao sono, mas na adolescência. Sendo um adulto, achava que aqueles sonhos molhados já não mais ocorressem.

Bem, acabava de provar o contrário.

O mais constrangedor era que não lembrava exatamente com o que sonhara, mas havia uma voz, uma frase, que se repetia e que fora capaz de guardar, de se lembrar.

"_Você me perdoaria, Naruto-kun? Me perdoaria por, nesse momento, eu ser um covarde?"_

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Bem, outra novidade!

Estou como roteirista da Raquel Sumeragi na produção de uma webcomic.

A webcomic trará, mesclado ao gênero Yaoi/BL , drama, romance, ação, erotismo e violência em um ambiente de fantasia medieval. Entropia é um mundo que vivencia muitos conflitos entre os povos por causa de suas diferentes raças e das políticas que regem cada um dos reinos. A trama começará em meio a um cenário de animosidade, onde boa parte das pretensões de determinados personagens ficarão camufladas.

Mais informações sobre o projeto eu darei em breve, mas podem conferir os teasers acessando o deviantart da Raquel, nesse link aqui (não esqueçam de retirar os espaços):

http : / / raquelsumeragi. deviantart. com / gallery /31553984

Se gostarem da ideia do projeto, ficaríamos gratas se pudessem divulgá-lo!

Blanxe


	5. Capítulo 4

Autora: Blanxe  
>Revisora: Andréia Kennen<br>Gênero: Yaoi, Canon, Romance, Angst, Violência, Incesto.

* * *

><p>Foi um dia longo e louco<br>Depois que eu desmascarei seus erros e  
>esse rosto belamente maligno<br>E eu vou responsabilizá-lo por tudo  
>Porque eu nunca vou dançar novamente<br>Do jeito que eu fazia quando você era meu homem…

Anouk – What Have You Done

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Sasuke acordou sobressaltado. Os olhos arregalados foram fechados no mesmo instante em que a luminosidade o cegou e sua cabeça latejou intensamente. Forçando a respiração a se normalizar, sentiu uma mão em sua testa, passando uma sensação gelada e agradável. Quando arriscou abrir os olhos novamente, o fez lentamente, com cautela, e focalizou o rosto do responsável pelo toque em si.

Hoshi.

Olhou ao redor, identificando que não estava em sua casa e sim na sala de Itachi e tornou a olhar para o filho. Bastou um franzir de sobrancelhas para que o garoto lhe contasse:

— Itachi disse que o senhor tinha enchido a cara e apagado na casa dele. Fiquei preocupado, otousan.

— Itachi é um exagerado. — Sasuke se defendeu mal humorado, tentando se levantar do chão, mas foi assolado, mais uma vez, pela forte dor de cabeça.

— Eu acho que não. — Hoshi riu, voltando a ficar sério assim que o pai conseguiu se sentar. — Com o que estava sonhando?

Sasuke desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa, menos para o seu primogênito.

— Não lembro. Minha cabeça está me matando.

Hoshi franziu o cenho, mas nada disse. Sasuke acabara de mentir. Fizera isso simplesmente para não ter que reviver aquele pesadelo. E sabia que o filho era perspicaz o suficiente para entender isso.

Mas o sonho que tivera fora perturbador demais para compartilhar com qualquer pessoa que fosse. Para Itachi, talvez não tivesse restrições de dizer que vinha tendo pesadelos consecutivos com Naruto, mas para os filhos jamais.

Eram sonhos ruins, muito ruins, que originavam de suas noites de insônia, mais do que a falta que Naruto lhe fazia na cama. A bebida em excesso na noite anterior fizera com que dormisse sem ser capaz de despertar dos pesadelos que o afligiam.

— Otousan… — escutou Hoshi chamar. — Por que aceitou a posição como Hokage?

Sasuke grunhiu, insatisfeito pelo questionamento e ignorando a dor de cabeça, ficou de pé. O que menos precisava naquele instante, era de Hoshi buscando por respostas, ainda mais quando estava com aquela maldita ressaca.

— Aceitei porque tinha de aceitar. — respondeu, tentando não soar ríspido. — Não é grande coisa.

— Mas era grande coisa para o… — Hoshi interpelou, seguindo o pai que, massageando as têmporas, se dirigia para a porta.

— Seu pai está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água. — Sasuke cortou o mais novo.

— Isso não parece justo. — o filho rebateu, um tanto indignado.

Sasuke parou e se virou para o primogênito. Olhando-o com o semblante contorcido pela falta de compreensão somada com a indignação. Hoshi lembrava-o de seu dobe, sempre pronto a contestar algo que assumia estar errado. Embora fisicamente o filho tivesse herdado todos os traços de um Uchiha — mais particularmente de Itachi —, todas as reações do adolescente remetiam a Naruto. E era exatamente aquele temperamento tempestivo que preocupava Sasuke.

— Não é para ser justo, Hoshi. — ponderou, pesando a mão no ombro do filho. — Tente entender que, se fosse possível, eu trocaria de lugar com o seu pai e o colocaria na posição de Hokage.

Aquele sentimento revoltoso que estivera nos olhos negros de Hoshi foi se extinguindo a medida que ele parecia querer decifrar algo dentro dos olhos do pai.

— Então, por que não abre mão do posto, otousan? — perguntou a Sasuke. — Seria uma prova pra ele de que…

— Seria tolice. — atestou a Hoshi.

— Eu não acredito que, depois de tudo, vai simplesmente deixá-lo por causa de um cargo político, otousan. — o adolescente argumentou, frustrado.

— Eu não o deixei. E nunca vou deixar seu pai, Hoshi. Acredite, eu vou ajeitar essa situação.

Queria que o filho tivesse mais confiança em sua palavra, mas o desespero que via nos olhos de seu primogênito era pequeno se comparado ao que inflamava em sua alma. Precisava ele próprio repetir aquelas palavras para não cometer uma loucura.

Ele tinha que ajeitar aquela situação para o seu bem e o de sua família.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Kisho entrou no quarto que dividia com o irmão mais novo e o que viu o fez estancar. Taiyou estava junto a cama, terminando de enfiar algumas peças de roupas em uma mochila. O barulho do zíper se fechando fez o moreno fechar o cenho, completamente confuso com o que presenciava.

— O que está fazendo? — questionou, em um tom de demanda.

O mais novo mostrou-se casual, como se a pergunta houvesse sido simples e ao mesmo tempo tola.

— Minha mala. — puxou a mochila para o ombro, onde a pendurou e concluiu: — Vou morar com o chichiue.

Os olhos negros arregalaram-se atônitos, enquanto o loirinho passava por Kisho adentrando o caminho do corredor. Antes que pudesse ir muito mais longe, o braço de Taiyou foi segurado e com uma ira contida, Kisho o inquiriu:

— Quem disse que poderia ir?

— Não preciso pedir permissão a ninguém. — o mais novo enfrentou o irmão com o olhar, desvencilhando o braço com um puxão. — Eu vou agir do meu jeito agora e nunca mais vou pedir sua ajuda pra nada.

Então era isso — pensou o mais velho: Taiyou ainda o estava culpando por não ter conseguido convencer Naruto a retornar para casa e iria cumprir a ameaça de ir morar com ele. Um riso abafado escapou de seus lábios considerando o quão infantil o irmão estava agindo. O que queria também? Ele só tinha dez anos e enquanto estivesse com esse tipo de mentalidade jamais o entenderia.

Seus olhos desviaram do irmão mais novo para o homem que vinha naquela direção do corredor dos quartos e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu. Taiyou veria sua intenção completamente frustrada naquele exato momento.

— Diga isso ao otousama, então. — sugeriu, meneando a cabeça na direção do pai que se aproximava.

Os olhos azuis se assustaram e o menino virou para trás a tempo de ver o pai próximo deles com um olhar inquisidor. Não parecia de muito bom humor e suas palavras soaram levemente ríspidas, confirmando a suspeita.

— Me dizer o quê?

Os olhos outrora surpreendidos ganharam um brilho resoluto e apertando a alça da mochila em seu ombro, Taiyou informou:

— 'Touchan, vou morar com o chichiue.

Em um primeiro momento, Taiyou viu Sasuke franzir o cenho, como se sua decisão fosse ser rejeitada imediatamente. Mas, assim como acontecia com os familiares que o rodeavam, Taiyou dificilmente desistia de seus intentos e ele estava mais do que determinado a trazer seu chichiue de volta, a qualquer custo.

— Ele está sozinho, 'touchan! — argumentou, olhando-o com os grandes olhos azuis angustiados. — Deve estar triste sem nenhum de nós por perto para apoiá-lo, 'touchan. Eu não quero o chichiue triste, então, não fique chateado comigo… Só quero que ele volte pra casa.

Ao final do pequeno apelo do filho, a expressão no rosto de Sasuke já havia mudado. Pensamentos distantes pareciam rondar seus olhos atormentados pela falta de Naruto e a culpa se mesclava facilmente a esta condição.

— Pode ir. — Sasuke concedeu, tocando a cabeça do menino loiro e afagando com carinho. — Cuide do Naruto por mim.

Com um sorriso vibrante, Taiyou assentiu e abraçou Sasuke em despedida, correndo em seguida para longe, até sumir e somente seus passos serem ouvidos apressados descendo as escadas. Estupefato, Kisho não olhou com raiva para seu pai, mas por dentro fervilhava de ódio por Naruto.

Movido por este sentimento, ele correu atrás do irmão. Queria alcançá-lo e convencê-lo sozinho a mudar de ideia. Não ia permitir que ele ficasse longe, muito menos perto de Naruto.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Chutou uma pedra inocente em sua fúria por não ser capaz de interceptar Taiyou antes que ele deixasse o Distrito Uchiha e não ia como um desesperado caçá-lo no meio da cidade, correndo o risco de encontrar justamente com a pessoa que menos queria.

Refugiara-se em uma parte da floresta, em uma área que costumava treinar com os irmãos, para extravasar o que o consumia por dentro.

Era um sentimento tão virulento que chegava a deixá-lo com a respiração pesada enquanto andava pelo mesmo lugar, como um animal encurralado. Queria afastar o ódio para pensar friamente e arrumar um jeito de reverter a situação e ter Taiyou de volta.

Porém, uma presença subitamente chegou a sua percepção e ele se virou antes mesmo que o recém-chegado pudesse anunciar-se. Seus olhos brilhavam vermelhos com a marca do sharingan e seu ímpeto foi de descontar sua fúria naquele invasor.

— Ei, menino. — o homem lhe questionou com a voz amena. — Está zangado com alguma coisa?

— Não é da sua conta! — Kisho retorquiu ríspido, com a mão posicionada na cartucheira onde guardava suas kunais.

O homem sorriu, olhando exatamente na direção da mão de Kisho, mostrando que via claramente a ameaça que ele sugeria contra si.

— Não seria muito inteligente de sua parte atacar alguém que só quer ajudar, quando deveria estar focando o seu ódio na direção de onde ela vem. — alertou o estranho.

— E o que você sabe sobre o meu ódio? — Kisho sibilou, desconfiado e sem abaixar a guarda.

Um novo riso. Kisho manteve os olhos fixos e atentos no homem que passou a se aproximar a passos despretensiosos. Definitivamente, ele era estranho, os olhos principalmente. Aquele âmbar com pupilas verticais e a pele tão branca que chegava ser mais clara que a do anbu do time de Naruto.

— Sei que posso acabar com esse sentimento.

Kisho estreitou os olhos.

— Nada pode acabar com o meu ódio.

— Está enganado. Ele pode desaparecer, se me deixar ajudá-lo. — o homem parou a sua frente e lhe estendeu a mão pálida. — Tudo o que precisa fazer, é confiar em mim.

— E qual o seu interesse nisso? — o menino olhou desconfiado para a mão oferecida.

— Meus interesses realmente importam para você, Kisho-kun?

— Não. — Kisho sorriu com escárnio. — Mas, ninguém oferece ajuda assim do nada, sem ter segundas intenções ou um preço a cobrar.

— Seu espírito é como o de Sasuke-kun, um verdadeiro Uchiha. — apreciou o mais velho. — Meu ódio está na mesma direção que o seu, Kisho-kun: Naruto Uzumaki. Não há segundas intenções, nenhum preço a ser cobrado. O seu benefício é o meu benefício. A única coisa que peço é a sua confiança e eu o ajudarei.

A mão ainda estendida meneou para que fosse aceita e Kisho continuou avaliando os olhos e o sorriso do desconhecido.

— Não confio em você. — ele atestou. — Mas se provar que pode me ajudar, quem sabe isso não mude.

— Então, provarei que tem em mim um aliado, Kisho-kun. — o homem garantiu, sem nunca perder o repuxar nos lábios finos.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto recebeu o filho caçula àquela manhã. O pequeno parecia ansioso e extremamente feliz ali parado à sua porta, esperando ser aceito. O apartamento era pequeno e Naruto quase não ficava no local — aquele não era um lugar para Taiyou, afinal, ele tinha uma casa boa, vivia bem com o resto da família. Não havia motivo para se privar do conforto para se enfurnar naquela quitinete.

Entretanto, a expectativa nos olhos azuis e a saudade que sentia do contato constante com os filhos lhe fez incapaz de negar a decisão do menino.

— Você sabe que eu vou sair em missão hoje?

— Sei sim! Estarei aqui esperando para recebê-lo quando o chichiue voltar! — o menino disse animado, aliviando-se do peso da mochila ao colocá-la sobre a cama desarrumada de Naruto.

As palavras mais uma vez acalentaram o coração do jinchuuriki que ultimamente sentia-se mais solitário do que em sua infância. Durante sua época de criança havia o ódio, havia suas metas... Hoje em dia, o que restara para suprir o vazio?

— Chichiue? — escutou o filho chamar-lhe, preocupado. — Está tudo bem?

— Tudo ok, Tai-chan! — disse, fingindo animação. — Eu voltarei em alguns dias, por isso, não faça muita bagunça.

— Encontrará tudo arrumadinho, chichue! — garantiu o menino, que ainda vislumbrava os aspectos da arrumação e limpeza que fora feita por Hoshi no pequeno ambiente em que Naruto morava.

O jinchuuriki brindou-o com um sorriso e colocando a máscara no rosto, deixou o pequeno apartamento rumo ao encontro de sua equipe.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Itachi entrou em sua casa e logo notou que seu irmão havia partido. Certamente a ressaca deveria estar castigando-o naquele exato momento, mas sequer conseguia sentir pena de Sasuke. Ele estava sofrendo por seus atos desmedidos e, mesmo assim, duvidava que viesse a se corrigir.

Havia falado com Hoshi mais cedo, avisado que Sasuke estava jogado em sua sala e o adolescente apressara-se preocupado em verificar. E, embora não existisse mais sinal de seu irmão ali, o jovem, que era tão fisicamente parecido consigo, permanecia ocupando o lugar onde na noite anterior Sasuke dormira bêbado.

Sentado no chão, os olhos do rapaz se elevaram em sua direção e suas palavras foram cruciais.

— Eu quero minha realidade de volta.

O impacto era algo que acontecia por sentir uma nuance de desistência e desespero no soar da voz do mais novo. Hoshi, que sempre parecera otimista, demonstrava o quanto esta qualidade havia sido diminuída. E dolorosamente Itachi conhecia o motivo. Motivo que estava no passado, no que havia sido modificado no momento em que Madara interferira no fluxo de chakra de Kyuubi, direcionando-o para a semente que se desenvolvia no abdômen de Naruto, para Hoshi.

— Eu me sinto estranho desde que voltei, como se não fosse eu mesmo, como se esse aqui não fosse o meu lugar. — Hoshi confessou, desolado. — E o meu Sasuke… — olhou para Itachi com um sorriso triste e continuou: — Não era esse homem que dá mais valor a cargos políticos e a um sobrenome do que a pessoa que mais deveria amar.

Itachi gostaria que Hoshi não tivesse sido afetado por sua própria ânsia de devolver a felicidade a Sasuke, por aquele amor tão ferrenho que acabara prejudicando irreversivelmente ele próprio. A única coisa que poderia oferecer ao mais novo eram suas palavras conscienciosas e esperar que ele se adequasse a opção que fizera ao mudar o passado.

— O Sasuke da realidade que você desfez foi um homem que aprendeu com o sofrimento, Hoshi. Esse Sasuke de agora foi tão protegido quanto possível. Eu avisei das consequências.

— Você me ajudou! — esbravejou o adolescente, se levantando do chão e encarando Itachi com inconformismo. — Você queria salvar Naruto tanto quanto eu e não o fez por causa do meu otousan! Fez por você mesmo!

— Eu fiz por você e fiz pelo Sasuke. — replicou, sentindo a forte aura agressiva que envolvia Hoshi, a mesma que era compatível com a da raposa de nove caudas.

— Você fez porque ama o Naruto! — gritou, mostrando o quão emotivamente estava abalado e engrandecendo mais aquela energia pesada ao seu redor.

Itachi se aproximou cuidadosamente do rapaz, ficando frente a frente com ele e reparando o quanto sua respiração parecia pesada. Olhou-o com sinceridade e falou:

— Argumentos tolos não vão melhorar nada. — ergueu a mão e tocou o pescoço do garoto.

— Eu quero a _minha_ realidade e o _meu_ Sasuke de volta. — repetiu, olhando para o Uchiha mais velho sem a mesma fúria de antes. — O que eu faço pra tê-los de volta?

— Você arrumou um jeito para devolver Naruto a Sasuke. — ponderou Itachi, sentindo a aura agressiva regredindo. — Não se desespere.

Hoshi olhou nos olhos de Itachi por um minuto e assentiu. Aliviado por ter conseguido acalmar o jovem, Itachi tencionou se afastar, somente para ser pego em um abraço inesperado, do qual ele primeiramente não entendeu e não reagiu.

— Obrigado. — Hoshi sussurrou, afundado o rosto no ombro do mais velho. — Por estar me ajudando, Itachi.

Comovido, Itachi assentiu e se permitiu retribuir ao gesto.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Naruto acordava assustado pela terceira vez desde que partira em missão.

Assustado por estar sonhando com alguém que não conhecia, de quem não identificava o rosto e muito menos a voz... A voz parecia distorcida, não conseguia assimilar a quem pertencia, mas o constrangedor era que estava tendo sonhos íntimos demais com um desconhecido. Queria culpar o afastamento de Sasuke, a carência do contato com o marido, mas não entendia por que seu subconsciente vinha lhe pregando aquela peça.

Torcia para aquela missão em que estava terminar logo.

— _**Melhor procurar uma árvore pra se esfregar.**_ — escutou Kyuubi chistoso em sua mente.

Suspirando, Naruto o censurou, levantando-se do acampamento improvisado e estrategicamente escondido em uma das ravinas daquela região. Ino e Sai descansavam e Neji fazia a vigília na extremidade mais vulnerável do local até que seu turno terminasse.

— _Kyuu, não 'to precisando dos seus conselhos, 'teeba!_

— _**Veja pelo lado bom: você consegue sentir tesão por alguém além daquele Uchiha miserável.**_

— _Não fale assim dele!_ — Naruto imediatamente retorquiu, indignado com as conclusões do bijuu que se tornara uma presença constante, uma parte quase indispensável de seu ser.

— _**Veja só! Vai começar a defendê-lo de novo. **_— Kyuubi debochou, um tanto contrafeito.

— Eu não estou… — Naruto começou a negação, mas se deteve ao perceber que o que Kyuubi dizia era a verdade. Estava defendendo Sasuke, como sempre. — Argh! Pare com isso!

Bloqueando qualquer conversa que o demônio pretendesse continuar, Naruto alcançou a borda onde Neji estava encolhido. O moreno logo voltou seus olhos opacos para o recém-chegado e franziu o cenho inquisidoramente.

— Vá descansar, Neji. Eu assumo pelo resto da noite.

— Você precisa descansar. — alegou o Hyuuga.

— Eu estou bem. — forçou um sorriso e meneou a cabeça. — Agora vá, não discuta a minha ordem.

Neji negou com a cabeça, não crendo na atitude de seu capitão. Ele sabia que o jinchuuriki estava abusando de seus limites.

Mas, por mais que quisesse voltar a dormir, Naruto não conseguiria. Não se tratava apenas dos sonhos eróticos com a misteriosa pessoa, tinha a ver com a sua incapacidade de achar descanso.

Mesmo contrariado, Neji se levantou, passando pelo loiro sem segundos olhares.

Satisfeito, Naruto tomou o lugar onde estivera anteriormente o companheiro e pôs-se a vigiar o perímetro. O vento soprava seus fios claros e ainda sem um corte descente. Não havia tido tempo para tal comodidade.

Naruto deixou também as lembranças que tinha do sonho e de como o incomodara ter estado nos braços de outro homem que não fosse Sasuke, mesmo que houvesse sido meramente em seu subconsciente.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Bem, depois de tanto tempo, eis que estou retomando as atualizações das minhas fics. Peço desculpas às pessoas que tiveram que esperar tanto pela continuação. Queria agradecer aos que dedicaram seu tempo para deixar uma palavra ou mais nos comentários. Infelizmente, não respondi a todos por questão de desorganização e falta de tempo, mas li todos os comentários e agradeço muitíssimo ao apoio de vocês.

Espero que curtam essa e as próximas atualizações!

Blanxe


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

_**Capítulo dedicado a Ana Shirley Luna, meu presente de aniversário pra lá de atrasado.**_

* * *

><p><em>E eu perdi quem eu sou, e eu não posso entender<em>

_Porque meu coração está tão quebrado, rejeitando seu amor_

_Sem, amor que não deu certo; palavras sem vida continuando_

_Mas eu sei, tudo que eu sei, é que o fim está começando..._

Trading Yesterday - Shattered

oOo

Kiseki ajudava com os preparativos da homenagem. Havia uma mobilização em que muitos se habilitavam para a tarefa de organização e manutenção da festa. Moichi e Kaede conversavam entre si enquanto terminavam a checagem de uma enorme lista de afazeres já cumpridos e os que ainda precisavam ser feitos.

Tsuki estava em meio a toda a agitação que antecedia do evento. Ele observava a Hyuuga com cuidado. Ela estava aérea, não que não estivesse cumprindo com suas obrigações, mas passou o tempo todo com os olhos meio estreitados, como se pensasse constantemente em alguma coisa.

Não era difícil vê-la compenetrada, mas desta vez algo diferente pesava nos olhos da morena. Preocupação, talvez. Isso instigou sua curiosidade também. Longe de ser o tipo que se intrometia nos problemas alheios, mas não o impedia de se questionar.

Para sua surpresa, quando a primeira pausa para um lanche surgiu no trabalho, ela se aproximou. Kiseki não era uma garota que expressava muita delicadeza ou bom-humor, pelo contrário. Mas ela sempre era sorridente e muito educada consigo. Nem mesmo ao seu irmão mais velho — a quem todos sabiam ser o melhor amigo — tratava com tamanho zelo.

— Onde está o Hoshi? — a Hyuuga questionou, sem muitos rodeios, mas amenamente.

Então, era o irmão quem trazia preocupação a Kiseki?, perguntou-se estranhando mesmo que parecesse plausível. Os dois viviam se bicando e muitas vezes até paravam de se falar por pura birra, mas Kiseki nunca dera o braço a torcer, Hoshi era quem buscava engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas, com aquele sorriso bobo e atitude expansiva. Lembrava muito seu pai Naruto com seus bicos e resmungos, mas que no final resolvia tudo sem grandes estresses.

— Não o vi. — respondeu e curioso por entender a postura da amiga perguntou: — Vocês brigaram de novo?

— Não. Só tenho achado ele um pouco estranho… — ela lhe confessou, colocando delicadamente uma mecha do cabelo liso e castanho para trás da orelha alva — Você não percebeu nada fora do comum?

Parando por um segundo para rever as ações e atitudes de Hoshi dos últimos dias, poderia concordar com Kiseki. Mas não havia nada de grave na conduta do irmão que considerasse alarmante e tinha uma boa razão para acreditar no motivo que ofereceu a garota.

— Essa separação dos nossos pais está afetando a todos. Hoshi não é uma exceção. Ele pode parecer um tanto avoado e bobalhão, mas ele está se corroendo com a possibilidade de nosso pai não desculpar o otou-san. — explicou, basicamente refletindo o que ele próprio sentia em relação ao problema familiar que vivenciavam.

— Eu sinto muito, Tsuki. — ela falou em simpatia — Mas, sem querer ser pessimista, acho que essa é uma situação definida.

Sequer poderia discordar da Hyuuga, não baixou os olhos ou foi arrogante ao replicar, mas sentiu que seu sorriso não a convenceria.

— Provavelmente você está certa. Mas não faz ser menos difícil.

Ele usou de um menear de cabeça como despedida e se virou.

— Tsuki!

O chamado dela o fez olhar sobre o ombro e avisou:

— Vou tentar encontrar meu irmão. Não se preocupe.

Vislumbrou o rosto arrependido da garota antes de continuar seus passos. Deveria ter dito algo que fizesse com que ela não ficasse atribulada, mas do que adiantaria? Como o resto de sua família, ainda guardava aquela pequena chama de esperança dentro si e não estava pronto para enfrentar a realidade.

Por isso, estava indo atrás do irmão mais velho. Pela preocupação de Kiseki e para acalentar sua esperança. Hoshi sempre lhe fora um ponto de apoio, alguém que ele desistira de tentar se espelhar por ser impossível copiar sua singularidade, mas ainda o admirava por ser um idealista e nunca desistir do que achava ser certo ou das coisas que queria.

E Hoshi, assim como ele, queria os pais juntos novamente.

oOo

Hoshi estava perdido em seus pensamentos, como vinha ocorrendo com demasiada frequência nos últimos dias. Recapitulando tudo o que fizera até ali e buscando traçar passos para seguir adiante.

Algumas atitudes agora lhe pareciam extremamente desnecessárias. Se houvesse permanecido em seu tempo, sem mexer com o passado, não teria que lidar com tantos problemas de uma única vez.

Agora parecia mesmo uma peça deslocada no tempo.

Era assim que se sentia a cada novo dia e a cada instante que aquela realidade se apresentava tão diferente daquela que deixara para trás.

E o que mais o incomodava era crer que estava perdendo pedaços de seu antigo eu. As lembranças aos poucos se confundiam e desapareciam.

Podia ser estranho, afinal, como ele saberia que estava perdendo recordações?

Simples: ele já não conseguia se lembrar da sua antiga infância. As novas lembranças estavam suprimindo-as; tomando o lugar das anteriores, se tornando únicas. Isso o deixava preocupado.

E se esquecesse de tudo? Como agiria em prol de seu otousan se não houvesse mais o conhecimento do que vivenciara até ali?

Seria como ser absorvido totalmente por aquela realidade, como ocorrera com Kiseki que não se recordava de nada.

Irônico, pois discutira com Itachi justamente por não se sentir adequado ali. Agora… agora estava nervoso por temer que tudo se encaixasse. Era como se o universo estivesse se moldando a brusca alteração que sofrera com a interferência de Hoshi no passado.

Sua necessidade de contar sua descoberta a Itachi era crescente e pretendia fazer isso.

Após horas preso em pensamentos que o torturavam e olhando toda a preparação para a homenagem e festa que foram o estopim de tudo, Hoshi se levantou da grande área rochosa onde há pouco tempo havia sido esculpido o rosto de Sasuke como novo representante da Vila da Folha.

Ele escalou pela contenção sem maiores problemas; não era um ninja, mas aquela área não era de todo inacessível. Quando chegou ao topo do monumento, lançou um último olhar para o horizonte. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — a voz de seu irmão o surpreendeu, obrigando-o a virar repentinamente.

Seu pé falseou e sentiu que tombaria para trás. Seu coração parou por um segundo em sua garganta até sentir a pegada forte em seu pulso o trazendo de volta ao equilíbrio.

Com os olhos arregalados, Hoshi engoliu em seco. Tsuki não parecia assustado, mas notou uma tensão que se dissipou pouco a pouco ao vê-lo voltar a respirar. A mão em seu pulso permaneceu.

— Você quer me matar? — reclamou Hoshi.

— Desculpe, não pensei que estivesse tão distraído. — pediu o rapaz de olhos azuis.

A irritação se esvaiu rapidamente ao ver a culpa no semblante do mais novo.

— Está tudo bem. — Hoshi apaziguou, coçando a nuca com a mão livre e sentindo o coração ganhar estabilidade em seus batimentos — Nessas horas é bom ter um irmão com reflexos tão bons.

Tsuki sorriu mais confiante e repetiu a pergunta feita anteriormente.

— O que está fazendo aqui, aniki? A Kiseki está atrás de você.

Aquela chata estava o perseguindo. Não que estivesse deliberadamente fugindo dela, mas com a preocupação o consumindo, preferia evitar a personalidade ácida e crítica da garota, pois se sentia incapaz de fingir estar bem por muito tempo ao lado dela.

Se ao menos Kiseki se lembrasse do que haviam vivenciado juntos, o que tinham passado, mas não! Ela tinha que perder toda a memória no processo de transição para a nova realidade.

A verdade é que se não fosse por Itachi, sentir-se-ia extremamente sozinho e perdido…

Notou que o irmão ainda esperava por sua resposta e não viu mal em ser sincero com ele.

— Eu precisava ficar sozinho.

Um leve vinco surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do mais novo e os olhos límpidos expressaram confusão.

— Por quê?

Essa era uma grande pergunta e Hoshi, por mais vontade que tivesse de compartilhar seus receios e anseios com alguém, não poderia, simplesmente escolher qualquer pessoa.

O silêncio prolongado deu tempo para que Tsuki analisasse parcialmente o irmão.

— A Kiseki tem razão. Você está estranho.

Isso não era bom, realmente.

— Qual é, Tsu-chan?! — acabou por elevar seu próprio humor para ludibriar o mais novo. — Eu só estou cansado dessa situação indefinida que vivemos.

Sua auto-interpretação de longe foi capaz de convencer Tsuki que parecia estar com toda sua atenção fixa em si.

— O que você tem? — Tsuki perguntou em um tom sereno, se aproximando ao ponto de segurar o queixo de Hoshi e encará-lo profundamente, como se, com esse gesto, fosse capaz de enxergar a resposta dentro dos olhos negros do irmão. — Você não costuma mentir.

As palavras por um instante desarmaram Hoshi.

Como Tsuki poderia lê-lo tão bem? Obviamente sua pergunta não precisava de resposta. Conhecia a razão. Sabia do vínculo que compartilhavam e era este o motivo que tornava tão fácil ser decifrado pelo irmão.

— Você quer mesmo me ajudar? — perguntou tendo o imediato assentir como resposta — Fique atento nessa homenagem. Não abaixe a guarda por um segundo sequer e…

— O que vai acontecer? — indagou Tsuki levemente intrigado.

— Eu espero que nada. — Hoshi deu de ombros — É só um pressentimento ruim.

E não deixava de ser a verdade. Gostaria de contar do ataque que ocorrera neste mesmo evento em sua realidade, mas seria demais. Por enquanto, era tudo o que poderia oferecer ao mais novo.

oOo

Estava esgotado. A missão novamente o consumira e as noites turbulentas de sonhos inexplicáveis o estavam enlouquecendo. Até passara a chamá-los de pesadelos, pois se repetiam e nunca era capaz de ver com clareza o que ocorria, embora as sensações fossem vívidas o suficiente para deixá-lo em estado vergonhoso.

Deixara a cargo de Neji o relatório para ser entregue a Sasuke. O grande Hokage ficaria irritadíssimo, tinha certeza que sim, mas realmente estava pouco se importando com a quebra de sua conduta.

Queria descansar. Deitar em sua cama, fechar os olhos e dormir. De preferência sem sonhos bizarros.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao apartamento o qual agora ele chamava de lar. Mal abriu a porta e um vulto se projetou para cima de si.

— Chichiue! — Taiyou pulou em cima de seu pai assim que este pôs os pés para dentro do cômodo minúsculo.

Primeiramente ficou assustado e somente depois de alguns segundos pensando, recordou-se de que Taiyou havia decidido morar consigo.

Naruto abraçou o pequeno com um sorriso sincero e sentiu um calor aconchegante se instalando em seu peito. Havia se esquecido de que seu caçula o esperava para lhe recepcionar com aquele abraço e liberar parte do fardo da solidão.

A sensação de estar em casa era ao menos ilusória.

Era como um remédio fazendo efeito sobre as suas dores, amenizando o que o corroia; embora soubesse que se tratava somente de um paliativo, porque a verdadeira cura para seu desalento não poderia ser ministrado por nenhum de seus filhos.

— Como foi a missão? — o menino perguntou e deu espaço para o pai. — Não se machucou, né?

— Não posso te contar sobre a missão, Tai-chan, você sabe bem disso. — Naruto afagou os fios loiros muito lisos do topo da cabeça do menor e sorriu. — Mas eu não estou machucado.

Com um bico que lembraria Naruto em seu tempo de infância, Taiyou cruzou os braços sobre o peito e com uma sobrancelha elevada, inquiriu:

— Mesmo? Nenhum arranhão? — o menor levantou os braços do pai, virando-o de costas, levantando suas roupas e investigando para encontrar um sinal de ferimento — Nadinha, nadinha?

— Deixe de besteira, 'ttebayo. — Naruto riu, dando um tapa na nuca do filho, largando sua bolsa em um dos cantos, adentrando o apartamento e indo direto para a geladeira.

Naruto pegou uma lata de bebida e a abriu, sorvendo o líquido alcoólico. Quando virou, deixando que a porta da geladeira batesse sozinha atrás de si, estancou ao ver de relance o jeito como Taiyou o olhava.

O menino tinha um ar que denunciava mágoa e raiva ao mesmo tempo; algo que beirava uma sucinta contrariedade, além de tristeza. Desapareceu quase instantaneamente quando Naruto se virou, mas não rápido o suficiente para que o jinchuuriki não o notasse.

Suas sobrancelhas loiras se uniram em um estranhamento que foi sublimado pelo repentino avanço de Taiyou que grudou em seu pulso e o puxou.

— Né, chichiue, você vai ter que descansar pra estar bem até a noite! — o loirinho falou, tirando a lata da mão do pai e puxando-o em direção a cama.

— Etto… Mas, por quê? Eu vou dormir por uma semana inteira, Tai-chan! — como se fosse possível dormir tanto tempo desde que se separara, fora os sonhos que o assolavam em meio aos momentos de descanso. — Nem venha com…

— Mas, chichiue, mais tarde é a homenagem dos quinze anos de reconstrução e paz em Konoha. O senhor é um dos homenageados e não pode faltar.

Naruto parou rente à cama com os olhos azuis arregalados como pratos e virou-se para o filho.

— Homenagem?

Taiyou assentiu e continuou:

— Não se lembra? Todo mundo vai estar lá e vai ter um grande discurso e festa.

Claro que ele se lembrava, agora que Taiyou trouxera o fato à tona. Pensar em todo o ramen e besteiras que poderia comer durante a festividade fazia sua boca salivar, mas a afronta de ter que ouvir um discurso do Hokage — de Sasuke… isso certamente fazia sua empolgação diminuir exponencialmente.

— Claro que me lembro, sim! — mentiu descaradamente, forçando-se a rir para não estressar o menor. — Vou descansar e estarei preparado. Nós dois vamos comer até não aguentarmos mais!

Taiyou aparentou estar satisfeito com as suas palavras e empolgou-se quando iniciou uma listagem das coisas que os dois poderiam fazer e, principalmente, comer. Apesar de franzino, o seu caçula era tão guloso e comilão quanto ele fora da infância.

E não demorou muito para ambos estarem espremidos um ao lado do outro na cama, nem para que Naruto pegasse no sono embalado pela voz do mais novo que lhe narrara seus dias de academia e tentava dar a ele um relatório sobre os irmãos durante o período em que estivera fora.

oOo

O suave bater na porta fez Taiyou ser obrigado a sair da cama. O fez com cuidado para não acordar o pai. Os passos leves o guiaram até a porta e ele a abriu, olhando debaixo a figura do adulto à sua frente. Logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

O abraçou, como afetuosamente fazia, ganhando um leve afagar no topo da cabeça. Puxou o mais velho para o corredor do lado de fora, encostando a porta para evitar que o som adentrasse o cômodo onde Naruto descansava.

— Não faça barulho — ele pediu muito sério.

— Não farei. — prometeu o moreno.

Convencido, Taiyou assentiu e avisou:

— Mas não deixe o chichiue dormir demais, senão ele perde a homenagem. Vou encontrar com meu time para ajudar nos preparativos.

— Cuide-se. — o mais velho disse antes de Taiyou correr e sumir ao virar no corredor.

oOo

Estava febril, mas não era uma doença, era uma condição. Seu corpo quente enlouquecido pelo desejo, insatisfeito, puxava outro corpo contra o seu para que este lhe desse aquilo que ainda necessitava.

— Naruto-kun?

"_Meu…_" sua própria voz clamava sua posse, embora fosse ele a ser possuído. O estremecer que causou no outro homem foi intenso e soltou um suspiro de puro deleite ao senti-lo perder completamente o controle e atingir fortemente o ápice em seu interior.

— Naruto-kun?

De súbito abriu os olhos, suas mãos estavam fincadas no lençol da cama e sua respiração quase errática. Reconheceu o rosto de Itachi, levemente preocupado.

O sonho, novamente.

Engoliu em seco, forçando-se a aplacar as sensações que pareciam ainda formigar em seu corpo inteiro. Estava em seu quarto, havia dormido ouvindo Taiyou. Notou o entardecer ainda claro devido à luminosidade fraca que adentrava o cômodo pela única janela junto à cama.

Mas isso não explicava o que Itachi fazia ali.

— Está tudo bem? — ele lhe perguntou, monocordiamente. — Parecia estar em meio a um pesadelo.

O rubor esquentou suas bochechas e sentiu vontade de rir. Pesadelo? Era como chamava, entretanto, o que havia em seus momentos de inconsciência era tudo, menos um pesadelo. Claro que não diria isso ao Uchiha.

— Está tudo bem — disse com a voz rouca do sono e pigarreou para limpar a garganta. Fez um movimento para erguer o corpo e sentar-se na cama, mas desistiu no momento que sentiu sua região íntima ainda desperta. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Itachi-bastardo?

— Vim saber como estava. Taiyou precisou sair e acabei ficando.

Notou que Itachi estava sentado na beira da cama, com aqueles olhos negros e misteriosos ainda recaindo sobre sua figura, sem denunciar se o analisava ou simplesmente o encarava.

— Vocês se preocupam demais. Eu to bem.

A mão elegante, de dedos longos, elevou-se e pousou sobre a testa do loiro que arregalou brevemente os olhos ante ao contato, mas logo os fechou deixando escapar um suspiro de contentamento.

Frio.

Espalhava-se causando um arrepiar por seus braços, era uma sensação boa mediante ao calor que seu corpo emanava.

Seria bom ter as mãos frias afastando aquela quentura, deslizando por seu corpo como um bálsamo que o aliviaria da sensação incômoda.

— Você não está bem.

Seus olhos abriram, assustados com seus pensamentos, sendo trazido de volta do curto momento de introspecção pela voz serena de Itachi. Viu um assombro passar pelos orbes escuros e desaparecer em um milésimo de segundo.

— Fique aqui, Naruto-kun — ele lhe ordenou.

Algo além de sua vontade fez com que Naruto segurasse o pulso de Itachi no momento em que ele ameaçou se afastar e levar consigo aquela sensação boa.

Trincou os olhos, querendo se forçar a pensar direito.

— Aonde vai? — perguntou, satisfeito pelo Uchiha não ter tentando mais se afastar e por manter a mão exatamente onde estava.

— Chamar o Sasuke.

— Seu bastardo! — grunhiu, se erguendo em um movimento e voltando a encarar Itachi. — Ficou louco?

Sentado na cama, olhando diretamente naquela escuridão indecifrável que eram os olhos de Itachi, Naruto sentiu um impulso incomum de quebrar aquela postura sempre comedida do Uchiha, fazê-lo demonstrar emoções que sequer saberia denominar.

— Sua pupila mudou. — Itachi alertou.

A boca de Naruto ficou entreaberta em meio ao reconhecimento do sinal que Itachi apontava. Seus olhos só mudavam quando estava para perder o controle do demônio ou…

Agora entendia o porquê de seu julgamento e raciocínio estarem comprometidos e o confundindo daquela forma.

— Não vai chamar aquele desgraçado. — determinou e quando Itachi o fitou de um jeito que indicava duvidar de sua afirmação, Naruto foi tomado pela afronta, por aquele sentimento de ser desafiado e isso só aumentava o abrasar de sua condição, por isso, desviou olhar para baixo. — Eu vou ficar bem, preciso de tempo, mas posso controlar isso.

Claro que podia. Mesmo constatando que por baixo de sua vestimenta, estava excitado. Culpa do maldito sonho. Talvez eles estivessem ligados a sua condição de precisar satisfazer ao cio de seu corpo.

Percebeu que ainda segurava com força o pulso de Itachi e, com envergonhada relutância, o soltou.

— Por mais forte que aparente ser, você precisa dele, Naruto-kun. — insistiu o Uchiha, fazendo o interior de Naruto se retorcer. — Vá tomar um banho e se arrumar. A homenagem irá começar em uma hora.

Naruto segurou a língua para não brigar com Itachi. Em outros tempos, teria voado no pescoço dele, mas no estado em que se encontrava, com os pensamentos oscilando e o induzindo a imaginar coisas inimagináveis, ele só aproveitou o levantar do moreno para pular da cama e apressar-se para o cubículo que era o banheiro, o qual ele trancou a porta.

Arrancou as roupas como se elas queimassem sua pele e abriu a ducha no frio, permitindo que a água atingisse diretamente seu corpo.

Fria como a mão de Itachi.

Grunhiu frustrado, apoiando uma das mãos sobre os azulejos amarelados e abaixando a cabeça. O que ele precisava e queria não era aquilo, mas sua mão se fechou ao redor da ereção que não se dissipava e a friccionou.

Esse também era um dos motivos de não ter estendido a discussão com o outro homem.

Fechou os olhos, evitando ofegar alto enquanto se masturbava.

— _**Pensando no irmão Uchiha, moleque? Tsc, Tsc, Tsc. Que coisa mais feia.**_ — debochou o demônio em sua mente.

— Me deixe em paz, Kyuu. — ordenou baixo, entre dentes, parando de se acariciar.

— _**Sabe que logo você estará no limite e não vai pensar direito.**_ — Kyuubi apontou jocosamente.

— _Eu não vou. — disse em sua mente — É passageiro, eu posso controlar isso._

— _**Mas é o que você quer, não é? As mãos dele em você.**_ — sussurrou o demônio com a voz distintamente sedutora.

As mãos frias percorrendo seu corpo, Naruto completou o pensamento como se fosse uma cena vívida em sua mente, sua mão voltando a se mover em seu sexo, sem que pudesse se deter.

— _É passageiro. Eu posso controlar isso._

— _**Até quando? Seu estúpido, nunca foi bom em controlar nada**_ — riu a raposa.

Naruto bloqueou o demônio e se não estivesse tão excitado, teria rido dele e debochado sobre como ele "não era bom em controlar". Entretanto, seu baixo-ventre atestava exatamente o contrário do que queria mostrar a raposa de nove caudas. Sua mão deslizava sem parar por seu sexo endurecido, sua respiração ficava a cada instante mais pesada.

Não era por causa de Itachi, especificamente, era por causa do cio e por causa dos sonhos e porque não tinha Sasuke ali para aplacar sua ânsia.

Era o que precisava acreditar.

Voltar seus pensamentos para Sasuke não ajudou muito a sua situação, também. Muito menos ao imaginar a forma exigente que o marido costumava tomá-lo.

Uma simples masturbação não o saciaria, mas não iria pensar nisso naquele momento. Queria apenas se lembrar da forma vigorosa com que Sasuke se arremetia em seu interior e como ele sussurrava em seu ouvido até que estivesse exausto.

Diferente daquele homem em seu sonho que era mais silencioso, mas não menos intenso em seus movimentos agressivos e sedentos por seu corpo.

Aquele homem desconhecido que tinha os movimentos ritmados, muito profundos e que se arremetia dentro de si conforme lhe era exigido.

Mordeu o braço que apoiava na parede azulejada para abafar o som de seu ápice.

Sua visão nublou e ficou tonto por alguns segundos, só se dando conta que havia escorregado para o chão e que a água ainda o gelava, depois de algum tempo.

Tinha um problema sério nas mãos. Um que teria de resolver ou poderia acabar cometendo alguma besteira dentro em breve.

oOo

Não fora ao apartamento de Naruto à toa. Estava se precavendo, seguindo o receio de Hoshi de que essa festividade trouxesse novos problemas. Se Orochimaru estivesse verdadeiramente vivo e planejando algo, perguntava-se se não tentaria algo contra Sasuke, afinal, seu otouto fora a obsessão do nukenin.

As situações eram diferentes da realidade da qual Hoshi viera. Começando por Naruto estar vivo e ele — Itachi — também. Vingança fora a motivação primordial daquele homem, vingança contra Sasuke e contra a Vila. Naruto possuído pela raposa de nove caudas fora um meio de atingir ambos.

Mas Itachi não poderia esquecer-se de que Hoshi também fora envolvido: sequestrado e mantido com o propósito de desnortear Sasuke e levá-lo diretamente a toca do inimigo.

Só que nesta realidade, não era somente Hoshi. Existiam mais três meios de atingir Sasuke e isso preocupava demasiadamente Itachi.

Se algo acontecesse a um dos filhos, certamente seria o estopim de uma guerra. Também não diria que se algum mal recaísse sobre Naruto, a situação seria diferente.

De todo modo, estava completamente alerta. O loiro não estranhara muito a sua presença, acabara acreditando que era por precaução, para que não perdesse o horário da homenagem. Entretanto, Itachi se preocupara ao constatar que o jinchuuriki estava na pior fase para encontrar-se separado de Sasuke.

E estaria mentindo se negasse ter ficado tentado a se aproveitar desse momento frágil do loiro. Foi como ver um flashback , o problema é que não poderia permitir que acontecesse novamente. Sua consciência apesar de saber que fazia o certo ao se afastar, também o criticava por não tomar uma iniciativa, principalmente agora que Naruto e Sasuke haviam se separado.

Era uma chance… uma a qual ele não estenderia a mão para tocar.

Determinara-se a contar a Sasuke sobre a condição atual de Naruto para que ele tomasse a frente e o procurasse. Certamente, eles se entenderiam na cama e, quem sabe, toda a crise conjugal fosse superada.

Haviam chegado alguns minutos antes. A solenidade começara pontualmente, no horário determinado. Sasuke era rigoroso nessas questões.

Itachi podia ver com nitidez como a formalidade fazia emergir a faceta mais tímida de Naruto. O ninja loiro não se adaptava a esse tipo de cerimônia, por mais tempo que passasse. Imaginava que Sasuke estivesse investindo em um discurso que exaltasse principalmente as qualidades dele e todo empenho investido durante a batalha e vitória de anos atrás, e que naquele início de noite comemoravam.

Se era a intenção de seu irmão causar boa impressão e amenizar o estrago que causara, Itachi não vira sucesso em sua iniciativa. Naruto poderia estar tímido e constrangido, mas a tensão que a posição de Hokage causava nele, assim como toda a imponência do traje, da postura séria e do respeito que o irmão evocava nos cidadãos e ninjas de Konoha, só despertava mais a razão de Naruto, fazendo-o lembrar do porquê de não estar mais junto ao marido.

De onde estava, na mesma posição que Naruto na homenagem, podia ver Hoshi em meio às pessoas com Taiyou sobre os ombros, não muito longe de Tsuki e Kisho.

Ofereceu-lhe um assentir de cabeça, querendo assegurar-lhe que tudo estava bem e continuaria assim; viu-o sorrir abertamente e levantar o polegar como sinal de confiança.

Tudo normal e tranquilo.

Fogos estouraram ao final da solenidade, gerando animação e aplausos.

Enquanto Naruto era puxado por Sakura e Ino para que fossem comemorar, Itachi segurou o pulso de Sasuke e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Precisamos conversar.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, intrigado. Itachi meneou a cabeça fazendo um gesto para que o irmão o seguisse e depois dedicou um último olhar na direção de Hoshi, que o encarou apreensivo, certamente por não entender porque o tio estava seguindo Sasuke em vez de Naruto.

Somente com o olhar, indicou para o sobrinho o outro pai, deixando entender que estava a cargo dele a vigia.

oOo

Tsuki percebeu a interação entre o irmão e o tio. Qualquer outra pessoa não teria notado, mas ele estava atento a Hoshi desde sua última conversa. Pelo que parecia, o pressentimento do mais velho também era de conhecimento de Itachi e, o que mais abismava Tsuki, era que o tio, ao que tudo indicava, levara a sério o receio do sobrinho.

Em vez de ficar questionando, Tsuki preferia observar. Muitas vezes, a resposta não precisava de palavras, mas somente de um pouco da sua atenção. Era isso o que fazia agora.

Entretanto, seu raciocínio foi bruscamente interrompido pela chegada de Kiseki. O rosto da garota não expressava amabilidade, pelo contrário. O semblante fechado já dizia que seu humor estava péssimo.

— Desce, moleque. — ela exigiu, olhando para Taiyou que ainda estava sobre os ombros de Hoshi.

— Kiseki, o que…? — Hoshi, com seu jeito amigável, tentou questionar.

— Desce logo! — a Hyuuga ordenou crispando o cenho, ela mesma tirando o menino dos ombros do irmão. — Você vem comigo.

A mão delicada se fechou fortemente no pulso de Hoshi e o puxou consigo, praticamente o arrastando no meio das pessoas.

— Kiseki, sua anta maluca! Me larga! — o Uchiha relutava.

— Cala a boca ou faço do seu dentista um homem rico! — ela rebateu, irritada.

Tsuki, juntamente com Taiyou, ficou olhando os dois se afastarem e sumirem no meio das pessoas, enquanto Kisho comentou com um sorriso irônico.

— Se eles se casarem, vai ser difícil saber qual dos dois será o homem da casa.

Em meio a tensão momentânea, a tirada de Kisho fez despertar risadas. O humor negro do mais novo não cansava de surpreender Tsuki. Sabia, porém, que a Hyuuga iria colocar Hoshi contra a parede, coisa que ele não fizera ou aprovava ser feito. Mas quem era ele para discutir com Kiseki? Ao contrário de seu irmão mais velho, prezava por sua cabeça bem no lugar onde estava.

oOo

Naruto estava se sentindo mais desprendido. Sakura e Ino costumavam a ter esse efeito. Nunca deixaram de discutir, muito menos de lhe perturbar com assuntos fúteis. Talvez achassem que era um bom ouvinte por ser gay, ou por ter um marido também. O qual nem tinha mais.

Mas achava que aquele cerco por parte das duas era proposital dessa vez, com o objetivo de fazê-lo relaxar e esquecer-se do rancor que sentira no meio daquela homenagem, por ser Sasuke o anfitrião de toda aquela solenidade.

Naruto tentava, tentava muito, entretanto, não era capaz de aceitar o que Sasuke fizera. Os olhares que ele lhe dedicara durante o discurso foram ternos, embora a seriedade continuasse firme em seus traços faciais. Só que aos seus olhos, não passavam de falsidade.

Porque a falsidade estava encruada em qualquer atitude que visse em Sasuke desde que descobrira sua traição. Todavia, o que mais o desconcertou foi o calor. Aquele calor que mantinha sob controle e que deixava sua pele mais corada e seu sexo desperto.

O que Sasuke despertava em si sobrepujava até mesmo sua forte convicção de não se render aos efeitos de sua libido alterada.

Balançou a cabeça, se negando em cair na armadilha que seu corpo queria armar para si e viu que estivera ignorando as duas mulheres por muito tempo.

— Estávamos nos perguntando quando sairia desse seu transe — ironizou Sakura, já com um copo de uma bebida fumegando nas mãos, a qual pedira na barraca em que se encontravam parados.

— Aposto que ele estava pensando em coisas pervertidas — Ino cutucou com o cotovelo a mulher de cabelos rosa e com o olhar estreitado, questionou: — Conte pra gente, Naruto, está de olho em alguém depois de ter dado um pé na bunda do Hokage?

— Ino, sua imbecil — xingou Sakura equilibrando o copo em uma das mãos e dando uma cotovelada agressiva na lateral do corpo da loira.

— Deixe de falsidade, Sakura! Você também ta doida pra saber por que ele ficou corado de repente.

— Eu não estou nada! Você que é uma pervertida sem noção!

Naruto ia abrir a boca para intervir, no fundo achando que a maturidade daquelas duas só aflorava quando separadas, mas foi interrompido com a aproximação inesperada de Kisho.

— Posso falar com o senhor? — ele lhe perguntou, lançando um olhar significativo para as duas mulheres que continuavam a discutir completou: — Longe dessa bagunça?

A voz de Kisho não estava agressiva como o de costume, isso chamou a atenção de Naruto e o fez ficar curioso. E, de certo modo, o filho lhe dera a deixa perfeita para se livrar das duas amigas que pareciam agora mais preocupadas em se ofender e discutir sobre as suas necessidades sexuais.

— Claro. — respondeu — Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, vou dar uma volta.

Acenou para as duas, já se afastando e caminhando ao lado do pequeno. Ouviu ambas reclamarem, mas não o seguiram. Aproveitou para especular, reparando na postura do filho. Ele não estava preocupado, ou demonstrava sua aura hostil, parecia tranquilo, estranhamente contido.

— O que foi, Sho-chan? — não aguentou e perguntou — Algum problema?

— Não, nenhum. — ele lhe disse, pegando em sua mão.

Foi impossível para Naruto esconder seu aturdimento ante a ação do menor. Principalmente quando ele elevou o rosto em sua direção e lhe sorriu. Por um momento, todos os outros problemas que vinham lhe atormentando desapareceram de sua mente, porque Kisho estava sorrindo de novo para si, como costumava fazer quando era mais criança.

Aquilo definitivamente não era normal, mas era bom, lhe trazia a melhor sensação do mundo e se pegou sorrindo sem perceber. Já estava bem longe do alcance dos sons das pessoas e da festividade, Kisho o guiara para um dos becos vazios da vila, onde parou e o encarou novamente.

— Eu queria parabenizar o senhor. — finalmente Kisho falou — E dizer que os nossos problemas vão acabar a partir de agora.

Kisho o surpreendeu mais uma vez e o abraçou. Naruto, estupefato, se abaixou para entender o que está acontecendo. Por mais que estivesse exultante pelo filho estar tratando-o daquela forma, queria entender o que causara essa mudança drástica no comportamento dele.

— O que houve, Sho-chan? — ele segurou o rosto alvo do menino com ambas as mãos e viu como ele enrubesceu, desviando o olhar.

Ele sempre fazia isso. Naruto pensava que ele era envergonhado demais, embora demonstrasse ser forte e ríspido. Lidar com sentimentos nunca fora algo fácil para Kisho.

— Eu tenho tratado o senhor realmente mal, mas isso vai acabar. Não vai precisar mais tolerar nada. — confessou o garoto, adiantando-se a abraçar Naruto fortemente.

Há quanto tempo não o tinha nos braços? Naruto não se recordava da data certa, achava que fora um processo gradual o afastamento do Kisho, mas um dia, quando menos esperava, percebeu que ele não mais o seguia ou permitia o contato com ele.

Sem hesitar, Naruto correspondeu ao abraço, acolhendo o corpo menor junto ao seu, sentindo novamente aquela parte de si que tanto amava.

oOo

Kisho fechou os olhos brevemente e permitiu-se aproveitar do calor daquele abraço. Não era uma hesitação, somente uma despedida. Talvez só quisesse relembrar como era estar tão perto do pai, de como era senti-lo, pois sabia que não haveria volta a partir dali. Também não era o remorso se esgueirando por sua consciência, longe disso. Era o que precisava fazer para se livrar de Naruto.

Tão discreto quanto possível, deslizou a seringa que estava escondida na manga comprida do blusão que usava e afrouxou o abraço o suficiente apenas para olhar nos olhos do pai.

Os olhos azuis estavam marejados, constatou, sentindo os batimentos acelerarem e pensando o quanto Naruto se emocionava facilmente.

— Amo você. — confessou, causando surpresa por suas palavras e também pelo afundar da agulha no pescoço do pai.

Rapidamente, aplicou todo o conteúdo vermelho, antes do pai poder reagir.

oOo

O ardor que sentiu foi horrível e assustou-se, levando a mão ao pescoço. Ainda de joelhos no chão, viu o filho se afastar alguns passos para trás, o calor dele desaparecendo e deixando no lugar uma dormência. A mágoa e total entendimento só vieram quando os orbes azuis identificaram a seringa na mão de Kisho.

Sua visão turvou rápido demais e seu corpo vacilou, mas antes de perder os sentidos completamente, vislumbrou algo que trouxe um pânico intenso, a sombra de alguém se aproximando do menino. Um adulto, com certeza. E o terror só causou desespero quando foi capaz de ver a mão pálida abraçando o ombro de Kisho e o rosto inclinando-se para o ouvido do menor e sussurrando, antes da língua ousada acariciar a orelha sinuosamente.

— Perfeito, Kisho-kun. Não poderia esperar menos de um Uchiha como você.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas da Blanxe:<p>

Luna, apesar de não ter sido postado na data de seu aniversário, espero que você goste dessa atualização ^_^

A todos que acompanham minhas fics, quero avisar que estou retornando a escrita aos poucos e que pretendo finalizar todos os projetos que estão em aberto. Só peço um pouquinho mais de paciência com as atualizações.


	7. Capítulo 6

Consequência

Capítulo 6

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

Capítulo dedicado a Keiko Maxwell que me obrigou a dar continuidade a história e que, por acaso, está me devendo por isso u_u

* * *

><p>Você não sabe que eu sinto a escuridão se aproximando?<p>

Tentei ser mais que eu

E eu me doei até que tudo se perdeu

E nós apenas nos rendemos

Para a pior parte desses invernos que fizemos...

_Matchbox Twenty – Bed Of Lies_

oOo

Hoshi permitiu ser "arrastado" até uma das partes mais silenciosas da Vila. Com a maioria das pessoas na homenagem, o barulho que esta emitia vinha longínquo agora, causando uma sensação de puro imediatismo no adolescente. Tinha de ficar atento aos irmãos e a Naruto, mas Kiseki parecia disposta a ter sua atenção querendo ele ou não.

Às margens da floresta, onde o reflexo das luzes da Vila refletia parcamente sobre as folhagens, ela expôs sua preocupação naquele timbre autoritário, que não deixava margem para ser contrariada.

— Eu quero explicações, agora, Uchiha — ela exigiu. — Essa sua palhaçada de ficar todo misterioso de uns tempos pra cá está me irritando.

Não tirava a razão dela por estar lhe cobrando explicações, mas aquele certamente não era o momento para isso.

— Você é muito sem noção! — censurou, querendo arrumar uma forma convencional de contornar a situação sem ter que sentar e contar tudo. — Eu não acredito que me trouxe até aqui por causa da sua paranóia.

— Vi quando seu tio e você trocaram sinais — Kiseki expôs diretamente. — O que está acontecendo?

Tinha mesmo que lembrar que estava lidando com uma kunoichi e não com uma pessoa comum. Isso continuava sendo frustrante, e sequer dispunha de tempo para enrolações menos dissimuladas.

— Nada. Viu acontecer alguma coisa? — Gesticulou na direção da festa e viu a amiga estreitar os olhos perolados. — Deixa disso e vá se divertir. Aproveita pra arrastar o Tsuki pra um canto e se confessar logo.

Mesmo com a pouca iluminação Hoshi foi capaz de identificar o rubor nas maçãs do rosto claro da adolescente. Ainda que preocupado com a sua ausência na responsabilidade que assumira, achava estranhamente divertido constranger a descendente dos Hyuuga.

— Não fuja da conversa, Uchiha!

Ele riu, dando um tapinha no ombro da garota ao passar por ela, sem qualquer esforço para soar naturalmente casual como era de sua personalidade.

— Eu preciso ir, Hyuuga. Quero me esbaldar um pouco, né? De que adianta vir pra uma comemoração desse nível se vou ser impedido de encher a pança? — complementou alisando a barriga como quem estivesse faminto. — Além do mais, quero abraçar meus pais e congratulá-los.

Sentiu-se quase aliviado quando começou a se afastar sem que Kiseki lhe arrebentasse contra uma árvore e continuasse atormentando-o. Infelizmente, para somar à sua consciência um peso a mais, ela lhe disse:

— Uchiha, eu pensei que fossemos amigos.

Isso o fez parar por alguns segundos, pensando. A verdade era que a amizade entre eles estava em um plano que só existia para aquela realidade. Esse tipo de raciocínio fazia com que sua culpa aumentasse. Desfazer-se de um sentimento valioso era errado. Mas o que fazer se o que sentia continuava distante das novas lembranças e focado em seus objetivos? Confiar a Kiseki seus segredos poderia ser o estopim para arriscar a vida dela mais uma vez e, sinceramente, não desejava isso.

— É… nós somos — ironicamente admitiu. — Mas amizade é uma via de mão dupla, né não? Então, tem de confiar em mim, também.

Frases de efeito, riu internamente. Soavam clichês, mas causavam um belo impacto e davam espaço para sua saída estratégica, de volta à comemoração. Kiseki o seguiu, mas silenciosa e mantendo uma distância considerável de si. Não saberia dizer se ela fazia isso em um momento de reflexão pelo que falara ou se estava se controlando para não socá-lo até a morte.

Qualquer uma das opções estava de bom tamanho. O importante era retornar para junto de sua família e continuar torcendo para que a comemoração seguisse sem incidentes explosivos como da primeira vez em que vivenciara aquela mesma homenagem.

oOo

Itachi dissera que precisava conversar. Inicialmente relutara em aceitar, não era o momento apropriado para isolar-se: a cerimônia havia acabado há segundos e a Vila festejava. Acreditava que o irmão era detentor das piores escolhas e entre elas vinham as ocasiões em que ele decidia ser cômodo e falar. Itachi desde sempre era o rei da introversão, o homem de poucas palavras. Após se retirar do trabalho como ninja sua vida se resumira aos malditos livros que escrevia. Somente por saber que o mais velho não o abordaria à toa foi que concordou em acompanhá-lo.

Conteve sua ansiedade de perguntar sobre o que se tratava a conversa, e o acompanhou silencioso até uma parte mais reservada, onde sua atenção seria única e exclusiva dele ou para que outras pessoas não fossem capazes de ouvir o que diria.

— Aproveite a cerimônia para renunciar — ele falou tão normal quanto se estivesse dando _bom-dia_.

Sasuke ficou bestificado por um instante, olhando para o semblante impassível do mais velho. Os olhos negros de Itachi diziam com sua constante firmeza que se tratava de uma ordem e que não estava disposto a negociar. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, Sasuke deu-lhe o benefício da dúvida e esforçou-se para evitar reconhecer um sinal de autoridade que não via em Itachi há muito, muito tempo.

— Itachi, eu não posso fazer isso.

— Você vai — Itachi insistiu, enfatizando sua posição pelo timbre mais duro de sua voz. — Não é uma opção.

"Quem Itachi pensa que sou?", indignou-se Sasuke fechando a expressão. Por um instante sentiu como se fosse só um moleque que seguia as vontades de seu irmão mais velho, e isso não o agradou em nada, ainda mais porque desconfiava que o assunto estava diretamente ligado ao seu companheiro.

— Esta é uma conversa sobre Naruto, novamente? — perguntou mesmo sabendo ser positiva a resposta. — Você me trouxe aqui só para falar sobre isso? Eu já disse que…

Sua irritação crescente foi quebrada quando Itachi jogou sobre si, sem se importar com o choque que lhe causaria, seu argumento.

— Naruto está no cio.

Sasuke só conseguiu encarar, atônito, o mais velho. Várias questões saltavam em sua mente, cada uma delas sem uma resposta concreta.

— Como? — balbuciou, finalmente.

Itachi sabia o que Sasuke precisava entender, mas nem ele parecia saber a resposta, pois ficou em silêncio. O ciclo do cio de Naruto tornara-se mais estável depois do nascimento de Hoshi, diferente da primeira vez em que entrara em um estado frenético na busca por saciar a necessidade que se apossava de seu corpo. A descoberta veio quando Tsunade confirmou a segunda gestação de Naruto. Foi uma situação que Sasuke não esperava e até mesmo o jinchuuriki, pois o cio de Naruto da primeira vez fora intenso. A Godaime chegou à conclusão clínica que o fato do cio ter se mostrado moderado se devia a constante atividade sexual que o jinchuuriki mantinha ao conviver com Sasuke. Mas tal fato só veio se provar verdadeiro quando o loiro passou a sentir os efeitos mais brandos do cio, de modo que só ele conseguia diferenciar o período. Depois da conturbada gestação de Taiyou, Tsunade proibira Naruto de tentar dar mais herdeiros para Sasuke e desde então se protegiam. Nada que mudasse a amenidade que o cio começava e terminava, mas agora… agora Naruto estava longe de Sasuke, e por este motivo seu corpo começava a reagir de forma mais exigente.

Sasuke tentou não pensar em como Itachi descobrira que Naruto estava naquele estado. Preferiu sobrepujar sua indignação com a falta de contato de seu companheiro.

— Ele não me disse nada — atestou um tanto contrariado. Naruto tinha a obrigação de procurá-lo para contar sobre o cio, afinal, era um assunto pertinente a ele também.

— Vocês estão separados — Itachi retorquiu. — Acha que ele lhe diria ou pediria alguma coisa?

Engolindo a amargura por querer rebater e não poder por seus argumentos serem inválidos para o irmão, Sasuke decidiu que tinha de encontrar o loiro cabeça-dura o mais rápido possível. Por um breve momento a ideia de que esta era a chance de acertarem tudo lhe fez sorrir minimamente.

— Sei o que está pensando, Sasuke, e não pense em usar atalhos — Itachi o tirou de seus pensamentos, seu olhar repreensivo. — Faça a coisa certa. Ou outra pessoa fará.

— Que história é essa, Itachi? — Sasuke estranhou a indireta do mais velho, estreitando os olhos.

— Não é história — garantiu o homem de cabelos longos. — Faça o que estou dizendo ou vai se arrepender depois.

Encerrando a conversa ao passar por si e se afastar, Itachi não lhe ofereceu mais do que já expusera. Sasuke sentiu um frio incômodo se contorcer em seu âmago, as últimas palavras do mais velho soando-lhe como uma ameaça real. Uma da qual Sasuke não gostou nada.

Itachi sabia mais do que se permitira contar. Isso fez uma faísca de raiva se acender em seu peito. Existia a chance de alguém se aproveitar de Naruto na situação em que ele estava ou... outra pessoa estava interessada no que era seu.

— Eu mato se alguém estiver pensando em tocar em Naruto — Sasuke grunhiu para si mesmo, preocupado agora em descobrir quem poderia ser um rival em potencial.

Entretanto, primeiro tinha de acertar suas contas com certo um jinchuuriki.

oOo

Hoshi procurou por Ino e Sakura. A última vez que vira Naruto ele estava sendo levado por elas. As duas mulheres eram loucas, em sua opinião. As lembranças da realidade em que se encontrava atualmente o ajudavam a ter essa imagem formada das amigas que viviam em uma constante e saudável guerra mútua de autoafirmação. Naruto confidenciara a seu "eu" desta realidade que ambas chegaram a disputar uma vez para quem ficaria de babá de Hoshi, perdendo o posto para Hinata Hyuuga que sutilmente — e porque não dizer aproveitadoramente? — ficou com Hoshi durante uma semana inteira.

Todavia, elas demonstravam gostar muito de Naruto, principalmente Ino que passara a integrar o time ANBU que ele era o capitão.

Mesmo querendo estar novamente ao lado de Naruto, uma inquietação se fez presente ao encontrar as duas mulheres conversando em uma das vendas onde serviam bebidas, mas seu pai não estava em nenhum lugar perto de ambas.

— Hoshi-kun! — a mulher de cabelos róseos o cumprimentou. — Quer beber conosco?

— Venha! — Ino incentivou, puxando-o pelo braço, colocando um copo em sua mão.

Desconfiado, Hoshi cheirou o líquido âmbar e torceu o nariz.

— Acho melhor não — negou amistosamente, estendendo o copo de volta para Ino. — Bebidas alcoólicas me fazem mal.

Era verdade. Em qualquer das duas realidades — a que vivera e a que vivia agora — bebidas alcoólicas nunca lhe caíram bem. A baixa tolerância o deixava suscetível e, na maioria das vezes, letárgico. Não era uma sensação nada boa, principalmente quando acordava no dia seguinte.

— Parece uma moça falando — Ino zombou, empurrando o copo de volta para o rapaz. — Isso é uma questão de costume. Agora beba, vai!

— Eu preciso encontrar o meu pai — ele ficou com o copo, mas sem levar a boca.

— Qual deles? — Sakura questionou, irônica.

— Naruto — Hoshi riu. — Pensei que ficariam com ele.

— Seu pai foi roubado de nós por seu irmão — depois de um muxoxo Ino falou. — Um ingrato.

— Irmão? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras. — Tsuki?

Sakura engoliu uma grande porção do copo que bebia e respondeu:

— Não. O mais novo.

— Taiyou? — sugeriu o herdeiro mais velho dos Uchiha-Uzumaki.

— Não, foi o Kisho quem pediu para falar com ele. — Ino rodou os olhos azuis em sinal de sua falta de paciência com o bate e rebate na conversa. — O que é bem estranho se pararmos para pensar. Eles fizeram as pazes, Hoshi-kun?

É absurdo, na verdade, analisou Hoshi. O moleque era insuportável e tinha certeza de que Kisho preferia cortar uma das mãos do que chegar perto de Naruto e pedir para conversar.

— Pazes? Não que eu me lembre — pensou o adolescente, já intrigado. — Em qual direção eles foram?

— Não estávamos prestando atenção — Sakura disse. — Mas fique conosco. Vamos beber.

Mesmo constrangido, Hoshi devolveu o copo a Ino e se afastou.

— Desculpem, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, mas eu preciso encontrar o meu pai.

Bloqueando os chamados indignados das duas mulheres, Hoshi saiu em busca do paradeiro de Naruto. Um pressentimento mais do que desperto, instigando-o a correr.

oOo

Itachi soube que alguma coisa estava errada quando viu a expressão perdida de Hoshi, que lançava olhares frenéticos para todos os lados no meio do vai e vem de pessoas na festividade. Era fácil supor que ele perdera Naruto de vista, levando em consideração sua ansiedade nos dias passados e a apreensão de que Orochimaru surgisse e atacasse a homenagem como fizera em sua realidade.

A probabilidade ainda era pequena, muito calculada se ocorresse. Mas ser cauteloso vinha de sua natureza, por isso estava compartilhando do resguardo de Hoshi.

Todavia, uma parte sua continuava presa à conversa com Sasuke. Desconfiava que o mais novo não acataria sua ordem. O poder o fascinava e, por mais que ele negasse, tornara sua meta mantê-lo. Provavelmente ele só abriria mão à força.

Esperava que o tipo de força que o moveria não fosse algo trágico, mas que causasse impacto o suficiente para que ele visse o quanto era tolo.

— Hoshi? — chamou, um vinco se formando entre suas sobrancelhas ao ver o alívio mesclado ao desespero no rosto do adolescente.

— Eu não consigo encontrá-lo. — Hoshi se aproximou, revelando o que Itachi desconfiava. — A Kiseki me distraiu e eu o perdi de vista por alguns minutos. Agora não o encontro!

A aflição do adolescente se mostrara mais em suas palavras e tudo o que não desejava era ter de lidar com o rapaz à beira do descontrole.

— Fique calmo — pediu monocordiamente. — Naruto pode estar comendo ramén em alguma barraca.

— Não, ele não está — assegurou o rapaz. — Sakura e Ino disseram que Kisho o chamou para conversar. Desde quando aquele moleque quer conversar com nosso pai? Ele o odeia!

A situação era deveras intrigante, mas não a ponto de trazer alguma desconfiança a Itachi. Kisho era um menino rebelde que quando mais novo, com seu jeito introvertido e tímido, amara Naruto ternamente; diferente do momento atual onde o repudiava com uma dedicação fora do comum. Entretanto, se ele chamara o pai para conversar, poderia ser muito bem a pedido de Taiyou, como anteriormente já acontecera. O caçula era o melhor amigo e, mesmo brigando, Kisho estava constantemente tentando agradá-lo; direta ou indiretamente.

— Venha — chamou o mais velho. — Vamos procurar o seu irmão.

Era o mais lógico a se fazer, por enquanto. Hoshi precisava de segurança e Itachi de maneira alguma seria levado a antecipar um desaparecimento, ainda que houvesse uma pontada de preocupação começando a se forma em seu peito.

oOo

A euforia de Kisho era evidenciada pelo seu sorriso, gesto que raramente era visto no rosto dele a não ser se houvesse um quê de malícia ou deboche envolvido. A adrenalina ainda pulsava, resultado de seu feito há menos de uma hora. Deveria se gabar de ter levado ao chão o jinchuuriki de Konoha, afinal, Naruto era considerado uma das grandes armas de sua Vila. Para Kisho, ele não passava de um homem que estava degradado e condenado a se tornar uma lembrança distante.

Antes de desaparecer no meio da noite, aquele homem, Orochimaru, garantira que se encarregaria de Naruto; que dali em diante ele seria nada mais que uma mancha no passado de sua família e da Vila da Folha.

Por um momento se perguntara qual destino realmente seria imposto a Naruto, enquanto olhava-o desacordado nos braços daquele homem, mas impediu-se de ir além da ideia de uma tortura física. Balançou a cabeça sendo capaz de afastar a sensação que tentou se esgueirar para sua consciência. O que seria feito de Naruto já não era mais um problema seu e, sim, de Orochimaru.

E Kisho iria aproveitar de seu feito.

— Quando você sorri desse jeito, não é um bom sinal — ouviu o comentário enquanto passava por uma das ruas em direção ao Distrito Uchiha.

Estava voltando para a festividade, depois de ter visto Orochimaru sumir pela escuridão do lado oeste da Vila. Voltar para a comemoração não fazia sentido algum para si, mas sentia-se tentado internamente a comemorar o seu ato bem-sucedido.

Encontrar com Moichi era inesperado, mas sabia ser comum do rapaz aparecer nos momentos mais estranhos, fugindo dos lugares agitados. Por isso não desconfiou de sua presença. Ele estava fumando, sentado em cima de um dos muros que divisava a encosta do caminho; outro motivo que justificava o loiro estar ali: Moichi sempre se escondia para fumar.

— Talvez esteja enganado — Kisho finalmente respondeu, parado olhando para o adolescente.

A luz mortiça do poste quase dava um aspecto enjoativo a cor dos cabelos longos e claros do rapaz, mas o brilho que refletiu nos olhos azuis opacos agradou muito menos ao jovem Uchiha.

— Sabe qual a probabilidade de eu estar errado? — debochou levando o cigarro aos lábios, dando uma tragada longa.

Ele era um maldito gênio e, mesmo que indiretamente, Moichi gostava de se gabar. O único filho dos Nara estava acima até mesmo de Tsuki, que era considerado a grande promessa do atual grupo de ninjas que estava em transição.

— Todos erram, em algum momento.

— Palavras sábias — Moichi concordou soltando a fumaça para cima, insinuando em seguida com um sorriso irônico: — Serve pra você também, sabia?

— E pra você — Kisho estreitou os olhos, sentindo a paz anterior se dispersar. Era quase como se Moichi soubesse o que fizera, mas era impossível, caso contrário, teria alertado seu otousan e a Vila inteira. Porém, não perdeu a chance de ameaçar o loiro. — Fique fora do meu caminho, Nara.

Pronto a resumir seus passos com intuito de retornar a festividade, hesitou ao ouvir o loiro lhe dizer:

— Você é muito problemático, Uchiha… Não estranharia se um dia nós estivéssemos em lados opostos.

Kisho sorriu de forma enigmática, fazendo uma das sobrancelhas loiras se elevarem em desconfiança.

— Eu também não — concluiu Kisho, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, com o pleno intuito de deixar o loiro para trás.

Surpreendeu-se, porém, ao se deparar com o irmão mais velho e o tio mais adiante, vindo em sua direção. Olhou para trás, vendo imediatamente Moichi jogar o cigarro para o outro lado do muro e pular para o chão como um gato assustado, esperando atrás de si.

— Kisho — Hoshi chamou seu nome com um timbre que o menino desconfiou de imediato.

O mais velho aparentava alívio, preocupação e raiva ao mesmo tempo, o que fez Kisho se retrair. Será que havia uma possibilidade de já terem dado falta do pai? Acreditava que não, mas a pergunta do tio foi categórica e fez uma sensação gelada se instalar na boca de seu estômago.

— Onde está o seu pai?

Olhou de um para o outro conforme se aproximavam e ordenou-se a criar controle. Ninguém vira nada, ninguém podia estar desconfiado de si, por isso fez-se de desentendido para saber onde realmente estava pisando.

— E por que eu saberia onde está aquele idiota?

A resposta lhe rendeu um susto que poucas vezes levara em sua vida. Hoshi que era tão calmo e brincalhão em um movimento rápido o segurou pela frente da blusa negra e lhe encarou com irritabilidade.

— Idiota é no que você vai se transformar se continuar chamando nosso pai assim.

Que atitude era aquela? Nunca vira Hoshi reagir tão agressivamente como agora e os olhos… era impressão sua ou eles tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada diferente do sharingan?

Desviou o olhar para o tio a quem reparou estar já colocando a mão no ombro de Hoshi como um pedido por paciência, mas voltou suas palavras para si.

— Você o chamou para conversar. Sakura-san e Ino-san disseram que foi a última vez que elas o viram.

— Eu tentei conversar, para… — Pensou rapidamente e achou o álibi perfeito. — Fazer as pazes com o Tai, mas não consegui.

— E para onde ele foi? — Hoshi quis saber, ansioso.

— Eu é que vou saber? — retrucou, dando de ombros, vendo o tio estreitar os olhos levemente.

— Da onde você estava vindo, Kisho? — Itachi inquiriu.

— Eu não tenho que ficar dizendo…

— De fora da cidade — Moichi respondeu por ele e Kisho fez questão de olhar mortalmente para o loiro atrás de si e esbravejar.

— Você não sabe de nada!

— Kisho-kun — Itachi chamou.

Ele sabia que havia sido pego quando o mundo pareceu ter congelado ao seu redor. O maldito truque de Itachi, que sequer sabia como era capaz de conduzir através do poder ocular dos Uchiha, o havia prendido e dado a chance da verdade vir à tona através das lembranças recentes, por isso não demorou muito para ser libertado e estar segurando a cabeça em uma tentativa de aplacar a tonteira repentina que vinha acompanhada de uma náusea horrível.

— Orochimaru? Você o ajudou… — Itachi pronunciou aquilo como se houvesse levado um soco na boca do estômago, incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo com a preocupação aflorada.

Kisho olhou para a confusão do irmão mais velho e depois o desespero que atingiu seu semblante ao assimilar exatamente o que poderia ter ocorrido, sem mesmo o tio contar os detalhes. Pensou que ele lhe cobriria com um sermão patético, entretanto, um soco atingiu seu rosto e quase o levou ao chão, se não fosse por Moichi segurá-lo, amparando-o.

Hoshi tinha lhe batido. O fato que o chocou também lhe trouxe uma sensação de raiva intensa a qual só conteve por ver o temperamento do irmão ascendendo, podia visualizar melhor agora: os olhos dele estavam diferentes, vermelhos virulentos e com as pupilas verticais.

— Vai tudo se repetir… — Hoshi dizia com raiva, mas para ele mesmo do que para alguém em específico, andando de um lado para ou outro. — Ele quer vingança, contra o otousan, contra Konoha… Vai acontecer de novo.

— Não vai acontecer de novo — Itachi garantiu.

— Qual o seu problema?! — explodiu Hoshi, virando-se diretamente para o tio. — Está acontecendo!

— Hoshi, olhe pra mim — Itachi disse segurando o rosto do adolescente, obrigando-o a olhar em seus olhos numa tentativa de acalmar sua histeria. Os olhos vermelhos se prenderam aos negros e, com convicção, o Uchiha mais velho garantiu: — Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

Hoshi piscou, respirando fundo. Kisho observava, silencioso, a interação, já estava recomposto, sentindo a mão de Moichi pousada em seu ombro, sem saber se o loiro fazia isso por estar tão contido pela conversa surreal que os outros dois Uchihas dividiam ou se por precaução de impedir que tentasse fugir por qualquer razão. Mas, estava mesmo intrigado com o que Hoshi queria dizer com aquilo que falava para o tio e vice-versa.

— Você não tem como evitar — replicou com os olhos marejando, voltando para a cor original. — Ele pegou o meu pai e vai colocar o demônio de nove caudas no controle e vai… isso vai matá-lo e de que adiantou tudo o que eu fiz?

— Eu estou dizendo que não vou deixar isso acontecer — com o rosto de Hoshi entre as duas mãos, Itachi repetiu-se e lembrou: — Cumpri com a minha promessa de mantê-lo vivo da primeira vez, isso não conta?

— De que promessa que estão falando?

Os quatro divergiram suas atenções que estiveram presas ao dialogo.

Na rua, não muito atrás de Itachi e Hoshi, Sasuke havia chegado.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Muito tempo que não atualizo nada nas fanfics, espero que quem ainda estiver acompanhando não fique chateado, mas minha inspiração não tem colaborado nada comigo u_u

Torçam para que ela volte de vez e eu possa produzir mais capítulos daqui em diante \o/


	8. Capítulo 7

Consequência

Capítulo 7

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

* * *

><p>Quando você faz uma promessa,<br>Você realmente acredita que vai mantê-la até o fim,  
>Até que tudo seja dito e feito?<br>Você sabe que não vai.  
>Você também sabe que isso não está certo<br>E você não se importa.

Without Lies – The Quest

oOo

Sasuke mantinha o olhar pregado em Itachi e Hoshi, mesmo que sua vontade fosse gritar para que explicassem de uma vez o que fora tudo o que ouvira de ambos. A tensão se tornou palpável com sua chegada e quando Itachi lentamente se afastou de Hoshi, o filho estava mais assustado do que descontrolado como vira há minutos atrás.

— Itachi, me responda — insistiu, sem desnivelar o tom de voz.

— O que exatamente você escutou, Sasuke? — Itachi inquiriu, comedido.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos, confirmando suas suspeitas: o irmão pretendia manipular o que dissera, talvez inverter o significado se o que tivesse descoberto fosse pouco para se desconfiar. Mas ele não daria esta chance ao mais velho. Itachi estava agindo estranhamente, dando ordens, ameaçando, sugerindo… atitudes que mostravam que ele saíra de seu padrão de comportamento. Agora sabia que tudo se relacionava a Naruto. As pistas continuavam embaralhadas para Sasuke, mas ele não deixaria que Itachi o confundisse.

— O bastante para querer entender o que Hoshi quis dizer com "tudo vai se repetir" e o que você quis dizer sobre essa promessa — replicou desviando o olhar para Kisho que nitidamente se encolheu, quase esbarrando no filho dos Nara que estava logo atrás dele. — Estavam falando sobre Naruto e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

— Pergunte ao Kisho — Hoshi insinuou com uma raiva contida, olhando na direção do irmão.

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente e, antes que Sasuke pudesse passar seu inquérito para o outro filho, atestou:

— Isso é perda de tempo.

— Perda de tempo?! — exasperou-se Sasuke. — Eu sinto como se algo estivesse acontecendo pelas minhas costas e vocês traíssem a minha confiança.

Hoshi engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, tal ato não passando despercebido por Sasuke que não precisava de mais provas. Seu filho mais velho era tão transparente em suas emoções quanto o próprio Naruto.

— Naruto-kun foi levado pelo Orochimaru — Itachi revelou.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram e uma inquietação fora do comum caiu sobre seu peito. Naruto havia sido levado? Orochimaru ainda estava vivo?

— Como? — Sasuke urgiu saber. — Naruto jamais seria dominado tão facilmente por alguém como Orochimaru sem que ninguém percebesse.

O olhar raivoso de Hoshi na direção do irmão mais novo baqueou Sasuke e por aquele simples gesto ele soube da resposta, embora relutasse em acreditar.

O menino desta vez ergueu o rosto em um sinal desafiador, como se não temesse mais nada e agora fosse senhor de suas decisões.

Passando entre Itachi e Hoshi, Sasuke se aproximou vocalizando algo que lhe parecia inconcebível.

— Me diga, Kisho, que você não está envolvido.

A única maneira de Naruto baixar a guarda era estando com os filhos, com eles o jinchuriki esquecia-se das preocupações e experimentava aquilo que sua condição singular lhe permitira vivenciar: ser pai. E uma das feridas abertas para Naruto era o relacionamento conturbado que tinha com Kisho. Qualquer demonstração de afeto tornava-se suficiente para que o loiro achasse que o menino e ele se entenderiam.

— Até nisso ele foi patético — Kisho desdenhou. — Bastou um abraço para levar ao chão o _grande_ Naruto.

Em um primeiro momento Sasuke parou, estagnado pelas palavras vis saídas da boca do próprio filho. Queria reconhecer nele a criança que Naruto tivera a felicidade de gerar consigo. Não havia mais rastros daquele menino tímido e Sasuke se perguntava como o filho criara e alimentara um desprezo tão forte por Naruto capaz de levá-lo a prejudicá-lo.

— Por que fez isso? — a pergunta deixou sua boca sem permissão, era somente um reflexo de seu pensamento constante em tentar compreender onde morava a sanidade daquela criança.

O garoto de cabelos negros de modo repentino endureceu os olhos e o semblante, dedicando um olhar para o tio, aparentando um desprezo contido, para só depois voltar a atenção para Sasuke.

— Por que ele é uma aberração — cuspiu o garoto. — Por causa dele nosso sangue não é puro. Por causa dele, Tsuki não tem como usar os poderes do nosso clã e Taiyou não poderá nunca ser um ninja de verdade por causa da doença congênita! Se ele não existisse, o senhor não ficaria…

O som de um forte tapa ecoou.

Tudo pareceu silencioso demais depois disso. Mudo. Sasuke olhava tanto com asco quanto com remorso para o menino que amparava a bochecha com a mão. Fora uma agressão involuntária, regida pela ira de escutar palavras que o transtornaram por saber o quanto elas machucariam Naruto se ele as escutasse. Sasuke não sabia se estava pronto para escutar tudo o que Kisho escondia — uma covardia de sua parte —, mas ele não queria perder mais do filho do que já perdera, ou simplesmente não estava preparado para conhecê-lo de verdade.

Entretanto, Kisho não estava disposto a parar de surpreendê-lo.

— Ele nunca mais vai voltar, se quer saber — o garoto sibilou.

Com uma pegada firme nos ombros do garoto, Sasuke o sacudiu.

— Onde ele está? — exigiu saber.

— Eu acho que sei aonde é o esconderijo do Orochimaru — Hoshi confessou.

De imediato, Sasuke se virou e fitou o filho mais velho. O golpe que levou por saber que Kisho fora tão traiçoeiro a ponto de entregar o pai ao inimigo fizera com que esquecesse de que Hoshi também escondia algo de si.

— Como você sabe aonde…? — Queria saber como ele conhecia o esconderijo de Orochimaru, mas Itachi, mais uma vez, se intrometeu.

— Você pode ficar aí perdendo tempo tentando encontrar as suas explicações, Sasuke, eu vou atrás do Naruto-kun.

— Itachi, tem muitas coisas aqui que precisam ser esclarecidas, e você sabe…

— Se esta conversa é mais importante pra você do que ir atrás dele, — Itachi interrompeu, brusco — então eu acho que fiz a coisa errada desde o início.

Não compreendia o real teor do lamento de Itachi, mas entendeu o quanto estava se estendendo e em consequência adiando o início de uma possível ação para resgatarem Naruto a salvo. Sem saber as verdadeiras intenções de Orochimaru, mesmo que Hoshi tivesse especificado esse fato brevemente em seu descontrole anterior, Sasuke não tinha certeza do verdadeiro mal que poderia recair sobre o loiro se demorassem mais ali e isso finalmente o angustiou.

— Eu vou com você — atestou.

— Não. Você é o Hokage, não pode deixar a Vila. Tem que ficar e protegê-la — Itachi expôs com seriedade, em seguida relembrando-o: — Você fez uma escolha, Sasuke.

Era um detalhe que ele ignorara e ainda ponderava. Ele precisava colocar os pés no chão, afinal deixara de ser um ninja qualquer, tinha de manter Konoha em segurança e como justa ironia estava o fato de que como Hokage se encontrava impossibilitado de ir proteger a pessoa que amava.

— Você tem que me levar junto — Hoshi agora argumentava com Itachi, segurando o pulso dele.

— Vai me atrasar, Hoshi.

— Não vou — garantiu o adolescente. — Você não pode me deixar fora disso! Precisa de mim lá.

— Eu preciso que fique aqui, onde é seguro — Itachi explicou com um tom mais brando, pousando a mão livre no ombro do mais novo.

— Isso sim vai ser uma perda de tempo — Kisho resmungou.

— Hoshi, você fica — Sasuke decidiu, tanto pelo bem-estar do filho quanto por querer as respostas que o adolescente poderia lhe dar. — Moichi quero que você fique com o Kisho, leve-o para casa e o mantenha lá.

Pronto a protestar, Kisho calou-se sob a ameaça contida no olhar severo de Sasuke.

— Não tire os olhos dele — reforçou Sasuke recebendo um assentir de Moichi que pegou o garoto pelo braço e o motivou a seguirem na direção da casa dos Uchiha.

— Hoshi, você vem comigo — e em um último olhar para o irmão, deixando transparecer seu desalento por sua atual condição, Sasuke pediu: — Traga ele de volta, Itachi.

— Dou a minha palavra.

Ou ele volta comigo ou não voltamos nenhum dos dois, foi o que decidiu Itachi antes de Hoshi lhe dizer o local correto onde procurar Orochimaru e depois partir.

oOo

Sasuke tentou não criar comoções, não queria que sua Vila fosse colocada em estado de medo desnecessariamente. Por enquanto tudo o que sabia era que Orochimaru havia sequestrado Naruto. Convocou os membros do time ANBU de Naruto e confidenciou o ocorrido tomando o cuidado para deixar o nome de Kisho fora da confusão. Apesar da atitude traiçoeira do garoto, queria lidar diretamente com ele, quando estivesse com mais segurança do que fazer. Enquanto Naruto estivesse em perigo temia que suas decisões acabassem sendo manipuladas pela raiva. Além do mais… ele ainda era seu filho.

Reunidos em sua sala na Torre a portas fechadas, Sasuke terminava de passar a localização que Hoshi anteriormente revelara para Itachi, vendo os companheiros de Naruto reafirmarem a lealdade que dedicavam ao capitão de seu time e amigo.

Hoshi esperava do lado de fora, por ordem do seu otousan. Encostado na parede contrária a sala do Hokage, o rapaz olhava para os próprios pés, decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Não esperava ver Kiseki. A verdade era que não sabia o que esperar, tamanha sua inquietação. Sentia-se dragado para um buraco sem fundo, onde o que avistava era desolador. A escuridão de quando quase se perdera no vácuo do tempo lhe veio à mente, lembrou da voz de Kiseki e em como sem ela teria se perdido e quem sabe desaparecido no espaço-tempo.

Olhar para a morena de olhos perolados fazia sua angústia aumentar. Havia com ela compartilhado um intento tão forte que sobrepujara as barreiras do desconhecido e trouxera de volta as pessoas que precisavam ter vivas. Kiseki abalada pela morte de Neji, Hoshi pela desolação de Sasuke; juntos conseguiram mudar o que desejavam, mas…

Aquele era o preço?

Ela o olhou do jeito dela: como se quisesse mostrar alguma simpatia, mas restrita pela falta de espontaneidade de sua personalidade. Seria engraçado se a situação fosse diferente, mas Hoshi estava longe de achar graça no momento, e a verdade era que sequer sentia-se como costumava ser.

E quanto mais se conscientizava disso, mais pensava que tudo estava errado.

— Uchiha, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai — ela mostrou-se solidária, fazendo-o questionar-se quanto da notícia já se espalhara por Konoha, mesmo com todo o cuidado tido pelo Hokage.

— Você me ajudaria, se eu pedisse? — perguntou olhando para ela e ponderando aonde poderia chegar.

Kiseki lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e depois desconfiado, para em seguida lhe perguntar:

— O que está tramando?

Ele olhou o final do corredor vazio, inspirou profundamente e desviou para a grande porta dupla da sala onde seu otousan encontrava-se trancado com os ninjas que pretendiam sair em busca de seu pai. Era o mesmo time, com a única diferença que Rock Lee não estava entre eles, seu lugar naquele grupo de ANBUs fora preenchido pela presença de Naruto. Mas, em uma ironia sem limites o destino aparentava estar zombando de sua pretensão ao achar que podia ter o controle em suas mãos. Aqueles três iriam ser mandados para o covil de Orochimaru e, se a história se repetisse, seriam mortos por Naruto.

Pensou em Kiseki e tornou a fitar seu rosto delicado ainda na espera de uma resposta sua. Ela não sabia, mas o esforço dela também teria sido em vão.

— Eu não posso ficar aqui parado — disse se levantando, soltando a respiração que esteve prendendo até então, pegando a kunoichi pelo pulso e a puxando para o final do corredor.

— Idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo? — ela perguntou em um timbre de voz baixo.

— Vou atrás do meu pai e você vai me ajudar — ele retorquiu sobre o ombro, apressando os passos.

Kiseki deu um puxão brusco, soltando-se facilmente de sua pegada. Hoshi parou, fitando-a com incerteza, com receio de que ela fosse se negar a ajudá-lo.

— Deixe de ser burro, Hoshi — ela rebateu. — Você não é ninja, não aguentaria se…

— Já fizemos isso uma vez, Kiseki! — ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

O que saíra de sua boca não fora equivocado. Ele tivera a plena intenção de dizer aquelas palavras. A verdade era que estava cansado e precisava de apoio, qualquer um, e Kiseki fora seu apoio desde que começaram com toda a loucura de usar um jutsu proibido.

— O quê? — a morena indagou, olhando-o como se ele fosse maluco.

Ele rodou os olhos escuros, segurou-a novamente pelo pulso e enquanto a puxava para descer as escadas da torre junto com ele, falou:

— Não queria saber o porquê ando estranho? — Não esperou por uma resposta e prosseguiu: — Você e eu criamos esta realidade. Nada estaria do jeito que conhecemos hoje se nós não tivéssemos usado um kinjutsu e voltado até o passado e alterado a morte do meu pai Naruto. — Hoshi pausou em uma risada amarga e revelou: — Nós nem éramos amigos, você não ia com a minha cara, mas seu pai morreu durante a missão de encontrar o esconderijo do Orochimaru e você quis me ajudar para conseguir seu pai de volta.

— Que tipo de erva você andou fumando? — Kiseki indagou.

Haviam chegado do lado de fora da torre e um vento fresco açoitou seus rostos e os ruídos da comemoração ainda continuavam, longínquos, mas presentes dizendo que muitos continuavam alheios aos recentes acontecimentos em Konoha. Hoshi parou e se virou para a Hyuuga, sem soltar seu pulso, apertando-o como se quisesse chamar-lhe atenção para o quão sério estava falando.

— Acredite em mim, eu não tenho motivos pra inventar tudo isso — Hoshi pediu, solícito. — Eu poderia apenas dizer pra você me ajudar a achar meu pai, não precisaria justificar tudo. Mas você… a pessoa que eu conheci antes de cair nessa realidade e que me ajudou a torná-la possível… ela não ia querer que tudo se repetisse e eu preciso de você… preciso que saiba o que estamos fazendo e o porquê.

Ela ficou silenciosa, encarando-o de modo ilegível.

— Eu sempre soube que você era descompensado, garoto, mas se essa for mais uma pegadinha da sua delirante mente idiota, eu vou fazer você engolir algumas kunais por uma parte do seu corpo que raramente vê a luz do dia.

Hoshi arregalou os olhos pensando por alguns segundos na implicação da ameaça feita pela morena.

— Seu humor continua negro, não importa a realidade — ele comentou, tenso.

— Vai me explicar toda essa sua doideira no caminho, não pense que vai ficar assim — ela avisou.

Ele assentiu, finalmente se sentindo menos pessimista.

A cidade se tornou distante para eles, sem que ninguém os questionasse quando deixaram Konoha seguindo com o intuito de alcançar o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

oOo

Moichi não sabia por quanto tempo teria que ficar de babá de Kisho, mas não era como se ele se importasse, realmente. A situação toda o intrigava o suficiente para entreter sua mente com possibilidades sobre as motivações do garoto. Fora mais do que inesperado saber que ele traíra o próprio genitor ajudando um inimigo a se apossar não somente de Naruto, mas do bijuu que ele continha.

— Provavelmente você não pensou nas consequências quando se associou ao tal Orochimaru — divagou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção do garoto visivelmente mal-humorado que estava sentado na cama do próprio quarto.

— Eu não me importo com o castigo que queiram me dar — retorquiu Kisho olhando atravessado para o loiro que estava sentado em uma cadeira bem próximo a porta de entrada e saída de seu quarto.

Moichi piscou, percebendo que vocalizara seu pensamento. Mesmo assim sorriu com ironia.

— É difícil pensar em algo além de você? — indagou para o garoto. — Estava me referindo às consequências para Naruto, para o Hokage e para Konoha.

Viu Kisho abafar uma risadinha e o ato em si fez seu âmago se contorcer.

— Não me interessa o que vai acontecer com aquele idiota, achei que tinha deixado isso bem claro — Kisho retorquiu.

— Mesmo que eu ache extremamente perturbador que você odeie tanto assim a pessoa que te deu a vida, acho mais estranho você não ter pensado o quanto isso machucaria o Hokage e seus irmãos. Além do mais, se um inimigo conseguir extrair o bijuu de Naruto, ele terá uma arma poderosíssima contra qualquer um.

— O bijuu do meu pai não faria nada contra a Vila, ele é domesticado.

— Domesticado? — riu Moichi. — Eu até creio que ele tenha alguma ligação forte com Naruto, mas ao contrário do que você pensa, ele não morre de amores por Konoha. Minha mãe me contou uma vez que Kyuubi só aceitou mudar internamente o corpo do seu pai porque tramava se libertar e destruir a Vila que o aprisionava em hospedeiros humanos.

— Se isso fosse verdade, ele teve quatro boas chances pra se libertar e não o fez.

— O que eu gostaria mesmo de saber é o motivo real dessa sua ação. E não me venha com as desculpas que deu ao Hokage, elas são fúteis demais. Apesar de não achar que você seja tão denso, acredito que seu ódio não venha de razões tão tolas.

Kisho estreitou os olhos escuros para Moichi e rechaçou:

— Eu fiz porque eu podia e estou pouco me lixando para o que você pensa sobre isso.

— Então você realmente não tem a mínima noção da grande merda que fez?

A porta do quarto se abriu, chamando a atenção dos dois. O pequeno loiro olhou para Moichi e depois para o irmão que repentinamente aparentou estar tenso, mas mesmo assim o fitou com uma arrogância díspar.

— Kisho…?

Observando a interação entre os irmãos que eram muito próximos, Moichi pode ver que Taiyou de fato conseguia arrancar reações que raramente se viam em Kisho, como naquele instante em que os olhos azuis mostravam uma decepção misturada com esperança, o último sentimento morrendo rapidamente quando o moreno baixou o olhar para um canto da parede.

— Você não pode ficar aqui, Tai — advertiu Moichi, sabendo que não deveria permitir que o menino permanecesse com o irmão na atual situação.

— Tsuki me mandou voltar pra casa — explicou o pequeno, sem desviar os olhos do moreno. — A gente escutou uns rumores depois de descobrirmos o porquê do tou-chan ter se trancado na torre em uma reunião de emergência. Ho-chan e Kiseki-san também estavam dizendo coisas estranhas, mas eu não queria acreditar que você…

Um soluço cortou o discurso do menor e Moichi presenciou o jeito como quase Kisho pulou da cama na direção do irmão. O Uchiha se conteve, olhando feio em sua direção, provavelmente amaldiçoando sua presença que o impedia de expressar-se como desejava. Seu desconforto foi contido e Kisho somente jogou as pernas para fora da cama, os punhos fechados sobre o lençol claro que a cobria.

— Quantas vezes vou ter de falar pra parar de chorar à toa, Tai? — censurou Kisho, tentando soar indiferente. — Que tipo de ninja você quer se tornar se qualquer besteira faz você ficar desse jeito?

— Qualquer tipo de ninja, menos um traidor como você! — rebateu o loiro com raiva. — Eu… — fungou esfregando as lágrimas dos olhos claros. — Eu…

E num inspirar pesado, Taiyou virou as costas e apressou-se para fora do quarto.

Kisho parecia ter sofrido um golpe físico e se pusera de pé, a intenção de correr atrás do irmão impressa em sua linguagem corporal. Mas um olhar de Moichi o fez voltar a razão e lembrar que estava confinado.

— Vá atrás dele.

Havia uma autoridade na demanda do moreno que desagradou inicialmente Moichi.

— Não é minha obrigação tomar conta do seu irmão — respondeu cruzando os braços sobre o peito e colocando-se de precaução entre Kisho e a porta.

— Eu to mandando ir atrás dele! — esbravejou fechando os olhos momentaneamente, como se lutasse contra sua própria índole. — Eu não vou fugir. — Quando reabriu os orbes negros, neles havia uma súplica que acompanhou seu pedido. — Por favor, Moichi, ele não ta legal.

Certamente o loiro não esperava que o timbre de voz e aquele olhar o baqueassem, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Kisho ainda o havia chamado pelo nome, nada de Nara ou o costumeiro escárnio que acompanhava o timbre que o pronunciava. Isso o fez considerar o fato do caçula dos Uchiha ter uma condição de saúde delicada, que inspirava atenção principalmente em situações estressantes.

— Problemático demais — Moichi rodou os olhos azuis pálidos, pegando o garoto pela gola alta da camisa escura e o arrastando consigo.

oOo

Taiyou queria ter dito mais coisas a Kisho. Na verdade, gostaria muito de ter batido nele até que aquele sentimento pesado aliviasse seu peito, mas desistiu quando sentiu o primeiro sintoma, a falta de ar, decidiu não mostrar sua maior fraqueza diante do irmão.

Ele não queria ser tão fraco ou dependente, mas sua condição sempre o vulnerabilizava quando mais precisa de força. Mas estava irritado, decepcionado e, acima de tudo, apavorado diante do perigo que seu chichiue corria nas mãos de um inimigo.

Um maldito inimigo que Kisho ajudara.

Da mesma forma que fundamentava sua convicção de que não poderia perdoar Kisho se algo de grave viesse a acontecer com o pai, também ressentia-se por estar perdendo um vínculo precioso para si.

Desceu as escadas correndo, quase tropeçando no último degrau. O ar vinha sendo puxado pela boca enquanto pensava que queria correr até o apartamento onde estava vivendo com o pai e se esconder lá até que a crise passasse, queria estar perto dele de algum modo, sentir como se nada tivesse acontecido e fingir que ele logo estaria de volta, sorrindo como sempre.

Chegou até a porta onde segurou a maçaneta com ambas as mãos, mas as pernas fraquejaram, cedendo em seguida. De joelhos, Taiyou encostou a testa na madeira lisa, apertando a maçaneta, não para girá-la e abri-la, mas num esforço para conter o grito de dor que quase escapou quando a segunda fisgada contraiu na parte interna de seu peito.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Desta vez não demorou tanto! \o/ Por enquanto a inspiração está colaborando, por isso estou aproveitando e já escrevendo o próximo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado de mais uma atualização e obrigada a todos que comentaram e continuam acompanhando!


	9. Capítulo 8

Consequência

Capítulo 8

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

* * *

><p><em>Mas me diga agora onde está minha culpa,<br>em te amar com todo meu coração?_

_Oh, me diga agora onde está minha culpa,  
>em te amar com todo meu coração?<em>

White Blank Page – Mumford and Sons

oOo

Não queria ter parado um só momento. Kiseki o obrigara. A distância de onde estavam até o local o qual se lembrava ficar o esconderijo de Orochimaru não era próxima, pelo contrário. Tinham que descansar. Infelizmente era difícil convencer sua mente a aquietar-se um instante que fosse. Queria chegar ao covil e queria de imediato. Estavam muito atrás de Itachi, sabia bem disso. Suas chances de alcançá-lo eram as mesmas dele parar para esperar por ajuda. E, na verdade, ansiava que ele fosse capaz de interceptar o ofídio bem antes. Entretanto, sentia que precisava estar lá. A urgência vinha de um calor em seu âmago, algo que pulsava e ele não entendia, mas que preferia entender como ansiedade, necessidade de não ser totalmente excluído, não se sentir impotente nas reações em cadeia que ele próprio criara com aquela realidade.

— Por que Orochimaru não tentou usar Naruto antes? — Kiseki perguntou, sentada contra uma árvore oposta a de Hoshi, ainda remoendo o que lhe contara. E o adolescente contara tudo, simplesmente tudo. — Ele não poderia apenas ter usado esse pergaminho, voltado no passado e alterado tudo o que quisesse?

— Não… sei — admitiu, fazendo uma careta, se questionando por que não pensara na mesma pergunta anteriormente. Ele sabia que deveria existir uma resposta para aquilo, mas… ele não conseguia se lembrar. — Na minha antiga realidade, Naruto estava morto há quinze anos, e Orochimaru tentou me usar para atrair o meu otousan. — Deu uma risada irônica e concluiu: — Como se isso fosse necessário. Naruto sozinho poderia ter feito meu otousan levantar céus e terras.

— Não se parece muito com o Hokage que conhecemos — retorquiu Kiseki, olhando para o céu; a noite em seu auge.

Realmente, não era nada parecido com o Hokage. Aquele homem sequer lembrava muito o Sasuke que o criara durante seus quinze anos de vida e as palavras de Orochimaru, por mais distantes que estivessem, teimavam em emergir em sua memória.

"Porque durante anos, Sasuke-kun fez o queridinho dele sofrer, se humilhar e sacrificar-se. Sasuke fez Naruto colocar o que sentia acima do próprio orgulho, sem nenhuma retribuição. Você não conhece o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha, Hoshi-kun. Precisaria ver com seus próprios olhos para crer que seu '_otousan' _foi tão traiçoeiro e sedento por vingança como hoje você julga a mim e a Kyuubi sermos."

Precisaria ver com seus próprios olhos… As palavras lhe causaram um mal-estar repentino, uma paranóia surgindo em meio ao seu raciocínio a qual fez questão de suprimir.

Porém, elas pareciam dolorosamente verdadeiras agora. Pelo menos para a realidade em que vivia, a que vinha suprimindo a sua antiga. Forçar-se a se lembrar de seu real passado fora difícil e isso o apavorava um pouco.

— O meu otousan era… — fez uma pausa, reticente, e recordou-se, franzindo o cenho. — Ele nunca ficaria de braços cruzados sabendo que alguém que ele ama está em perigo. Ele é o tipo de homem que se rebelaria, que faria de tudo para salvar essa pessoa.

— Mas ele matou Naruto na outra realidade — acusou Kiseki.

— E morreu com ele — rebateu com tristeza. — Não fisicamente, mas… era como se alma dele tivesse desaparecido com Naruto. Preciso impedir que Orochimaru faça… — Ele parou um segundo, fechando os olhos com força. Malditos lapsos! — aquele maldito jutsu de ligação.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou e um suspiro pesado deixou os lábios finos da herdeira dos Hyuuga.

— Isso vai ser difícil, baka — ela falou enquanto ponderava a situação.

— E se Orochimaru estiver no controle do bijuu, seria presunção achar que vocês podem detê-lo sozinhos.

A voz os surpreendeu e um vulto caiu de uma das árvores, colocando Kiseki e Hoshi de pé e em alerta, a Hyuuga pronta para atacar. A tensão diminuiu ao reconhecerem a forma que se destacara na escuridão.

— Tsuki-kun? — a morena guardou a kunai, mas ainda olhava ao redor como se algum inimigo escondido nas sombras pudesse saltar sobre ele. — O que está fazendo aqui?

O rapaz de olhos azuis se aproximou, dando de ombros, mas mostrando um desconforto em meio à seriedade com que falou.

— Escutei enquanto conversavam, antes de deixarem a Vila. E ouvi tudo o que disse, nii-san. Agora entendo porque está… diferente.

Havia uma compreensão e decepção estranha nos olhos claros do irmão, que fizeram Hoshi questionar-se se estava deixando escapar alguma coisa. De qualquer modo, o que mais o preocupava era a situação estar indo além de seu controle. Quando pensou em confessar a Kiseki o que o atormentava, não esperava que isso se estendesse a outras pessoas, principalmente a um de seus irmãos.

Itachi não ia gostar nada daquilo.

O silêncio entre os irmãos foi incômodo, mas Hoshi não sabia o que dizer. Se é que havia mesmo algo a ser dito àquela altura dos acontecimentos.

— Acho que posso dar uma ajuda — Kiseki se pronunciou, pigarreando. — O idiota não escondeu tudo isso por mal, Tsuki-kun. Sabe que mesmo tendo feito um monte de merda e ter a consciência de uma outra realidade, ele continua sendo o retardado de sempre, nada mudou a não ser o fato de que ele parece mais maluco com essa coisa de mudar o passado, quero dizer.

O moreno de olhos azuis sorriu complacente para a Hyuuga, agradecido pela tentativa de intervenção dela, fazendo-a corar.

Hoshi rodou os olhos, e voltou a se sentar pesadamente no chão.

— Agora só faltam anunciar e distribuir em panfletos por Konoha: o filho do Hokage é um viajante do tempo — resmungou mal-humorado.

— O que você está pensando em fazer quando encontrar com o tal do Orochimaru? — Tsuki inquiriu, ignorando o comentário do irmão.

Hoshi deu de ombros, recostado ao tronco da árvore, enquanto o mais novo sentava-se ao seu lado.

— Eu vou negociar com ele — disse, sincero.

— Ficou maluco? — Kiseki explodiu. — O que você poderia ter que essa cobra queira?

— Ele me queria como discípulo — Hoshi ponderou. — Eu posso ser o que ele quiser, se isso deixar os meus pais livres do fardo da minha realidade.

Kiseki ficou por um momento fitando Hoshi, incrédula.

— Você é tão idiota que me dá raiva — Kiseki exasperou-se, jogando os braços para o alto. — Acha mesmo que eles ficariam numa boa se você caísse nas mãos de um inimigo?!

— Eu sei que não, mas… — Hoshi tentou argumentar.

— O que há de errado com você? Não me venha com esse papo de auto-sacrifício — ela rebateu, inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro. Hoshi abriu a boca para tentar amenizar o humor irritadiço da amiga, mas ela parou repentinamente. — Olha, quer saber, não estou mais a fim de ouvir essa sua baboseira.

Ela se afastou e Hoshi quase se levantou para ir atrás dela, mas foi detido pela mão firme de Tsuki em seu ombro. Não estava entendendo o motivo da reação tão extrema da garota. Ainda que a Hyuuga tivesse o pavio curto, parecia mais afetada do que o normal.

Aquela realidade não cansava de confundi-lo.

— Ela tá de TPM? Ou foi mesmo alguma coisa que eu falei? — Hoshi perguntou.

— Ela gosta de você — Tsuki disse baixo, em um timbre que fez com que o mais velho o olhasse com estranhamento.

— Isso soou totalmente errado, você sabe disso, né?

— Soou como deveria, nii-san — Tsuki disse quase lamentoso. — Ela pode ser um tanto arrogante, mas gosta mais de você do que imagina.

Hoshi piscou, pensando se por acaso não o tinham jogado em uma terceira realidade. E de uma coisa tinha certeza: não estava pronto para lidar com aquilo.

— Olha, não fica chateado, ela gosta de você — cutucou o irmão com o cotovelo, já interpretando a expressão cabisbaixa do mais novo como desalento. — Eu vi o jeito que ela fica te secando. Tira isso da sua cabeça. Além do mais, não estou a fim da sua garota.

Tsuki não respondeu, parecendo mesmo chateado por interpretar errado a amizade que, atualmente, existia entre Hoshi e a descendente dos Hyuuga.

— Eu estou esquecendo o meu passado, Tsuki. Da minha outra realidade. — Resolveu mudar de assunto depois de ver que seria incapaz de se prolongar naquela conversa. Na verdade, nem queria estender a questão, pois o fazia sentir irrequieto. Kiseki e ele eram somente amigos. Preferia tentar fazer com que o irmão compreendesse que suas futuras decisões não seriam tomadas por leviandade, apesar de ser estranho falar com o mais novo sobre seu segredo. — Se isto está acontecendo, quer dizer que o meu Sasuke também… está desaparecendo. Que a minha realidade está… E eu só tenho esta aqui pra tentar salvar.

Hoshi olhou intrigado e tenso quando, em meio ao seu alquebramento, Tsuki pegou em sua mão.

— Você pode ter consciência de outra realidade, mas continua sendo meu irmão. — Ele a apertou como sinal de que queria lhe dar força ou ter sua completa atenção. — Não diminua a importância disso por causa de uma realidade que pode nem existir mais.

— Eu não quero esquecer do que é importante pra mim, você não entende? — Hoshi replicou, vendo a decepção no rosto do mais novo. — Eu só estou aqui, sendo capaz de ajudar o nosso pai, por causa das minhas lembranças, da minha vida antes dessa loucura. Eu não tinha irmãos, eu não tinha um segundo pai, sequer morávamos em Konoha… Eu só tinha o meu Sasuke. E agora eu tenho isso tudo e não quero perder nada.

Tsuki pareceu ter perdido as palavras por um instante, mas após respirar fundo, como se tomando coragem, tornou a falar.

— Quando éramos crianças você sempre me arrastava pras suas bagunças e colocava a gente em encrenca atrás de encrenca — Um sorriso saudoso brincou no canto da boca do moreno de olhos azuis. — Mas eu te adorava, Ho-chan, e o seguia mesmo sabendo que isso me custaria uma bronca e um castigo. — Muito lentamente seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos da mão de Hoshi. — As coisas mudaram. Eu ainda te adoro, mas não vou deixar que faça uma loucura que coloque a sua vida em risco ou que te leve para longe de mim.

As bochechas de Hoshi esquentaram e um ressequir surgiu em sua garganta.

— E- eu só vou fazer o que for necessário — gaguejou sem querer. — E agora você vai me ajudar também, não vai? A estúpida da Kiseki é forte, mas é sempre bom ter mais guarda-costas — brincou, emitindo uma risada sem-graça.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito — Tsuki afirmou e da mesma forma lenta deslizou a mão do entrelaçar de seus dedos nos do irmão.

Os olhos azuis de Tsuki eram tão claros que seria impossível não ver a verdade que eles expressavam sem qualquer dificuldade.

Por um momento pensou na segurança que ele lhe deu por aqueles poucos minutos e na perda da sensação cálida que lhe transmitiu pelo toque de suas mãos.

oOo

Era como se estivesse sendo atacado por todos os lados. Primeiro Naruto havia sido levado supostamente por Orochimaru — um homem que deveria estar morto, afinal, Itachi e ele haviam se incumbido de destruí-lo anos atrás. Depois descobrira que Kisho estava diretamente envolvido no sequestro; fora um golpe doloroso de desapontamento para ele. Agora seu filho caçula estava ali, diante dele, de volta a uma cama de hospital, sob cuidados médicos após ser encontrado em uma crise por Moichi. E para finalizar, seus dois filhos mais velhos estavam desaparecidos, com a possibilidade de terem deixado Konoha na noite anterior.

Deveria ter previsto que Hoshi não se conformaria em esperar e que Tsuki iria atrás do mais velho, como sempre.

Sentia como se sua vida estivesse sendo ameaçada através das pessoas que mais amava. Pressentia que algo estava a ponto de se romper definitivamente e temia que, no final, fosse a sua sanidade.

— Talvez isso seja um castigo — a voz de Sakura que o acompanhava, tendo re-avaliado a condição de seu filho, soou doce mesmo contendo palavras tão ríspidas.

— Não fale assim — ele a repreendeu, mantendo o leve carinho que fazia na mão livre da intravenosa com sedativos e medicamentos de Taiyou.

— Desculpe, Sasuke — Sakura retorquiu. — Mas você não está na minha lista de pessoas favoritas no momento.

Ele ficou em silêncio. A acusação de Sakura era de toda verdadeira, nem mesmo ele gostava do que o forjava no momento. Queria poder estar correndo atrás de Naruto, mas fora preso a uma responsabilidade que o impedia. Só lhe restava angustiar-se e ter esperança de que Itachi e o grupo que enviara como apoio, trouxessem o companheiro de volta. Confiava nas habilidades do irmão, mas pensar que havia anos que o mais velho não atuava como ninja incitava uma pontada de insegurança.

— Seu filho vai ter que ficar internado até os médicos terem certeza de que a condição dele se estabilizou — Sakura atestou, dando a volta na cama. — Você sabe os procedimentos.

— Não tem muito tempo que ele esteve internado por causa do excesso de treinos, agora isso — lamentou, incapaz de impedir a desolação de aparecer.

A mão delicada de Sakura tocou seu ombro, mas não quis olhar nos olhos dela, embora internamente o reconfortasse o gesto de carinho.

— Sei que essa crise não tem a ver com os treinamentos, mas eu já havia aconselhado a tirá-lo da academia, e vou fazer o pedido novamente, Sasuke. Faça o que é certo para o seu filho, não o mime com falsas esperanças.

Falsas esperanças…

Quem sabe ele próprio estivesse contaminado pelo jeito como Naruto sempre o influenciara a acreditar que nada era impossível, ou fosse somente seu jeito egoísta de não querer admitir que mais um de seus filhos não seguiria o caminho que planejara. Hoshi fora desvirtuando da intenção de treinar e ser um ninja; desde pequeno manifestara que se doutrinar para a luta estava longe de o agradar, e Itachi amparou o ideal do garoto, acabando por convencer Sasuke a deixar o menino seguir seu próprio caminho.

Sasuke lamentava ter permitido que Itachi o influenciasse na educação de seu primogênito, mas o mesmo não ocorreu com Taiyou. Sasuke apenas deu sinal verde à vontade do filho caçula e Itachi não se intrometeu, preferindo deixar que o assunto se resolvesse entre Naruto e ele.

— O que pretende fazer com Kisho? — Sakura o tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Eu não sei… — suspirou se sentindo mais drenado psicologicamente do que antes. — Quase não consigo acreditar que ele tenha feito o que fez.

— Você precisa conversar com ele e descobrir o motivo — ela praticamente ordenou. — Se ele atacou Naruto, pode ser uma ameaça para os outros irmãos e para você também.

— Ele é meu filho, Sakura — rebateu, desta vez, erguendo o olhar para enfrentar o verde-jade dos olhos de Sakura.

— Justamente por isso — treplicou a mulher de cabelos rosa. — Sabemos bem quais foram suas tendências quando criança e adolescente.

A acusação, em seu íntimo, o envergonhava, mas estava longe de demonstrar qualquer sentimento em relação aos erros do passado, principalmente para Sakura. Ele já fizera o bastante para confirmar seu valor e se redimir por eles. Estar na posição em que ocupava nos dias atuais era prova da confiança e força que conquistara.

— Eu tinha um motivo — acabou se justificando, mesmo assim.

— Kisho pode ter os dele também, e isso não significa que seja certo — ela lhe sorriu dissimulada. — Assim como os seus motivos também não foram.

Sakura deu um último carinho em seu ombro, como uma mãe querendo amenizar uma bronca, e deixou-o sozinho com Taiyou no quarto hospitalar.

oOo

Kisho estava nitidamente inquieto, notou Moichi. Ver o irmão caçula desacordado em meio a uma crise… Não o culpava por estar desse jeito e, embora não devesse, sentia pena dele. Se havia alguém por quem Kisho se dobrava, esta pessoa era Taiyou.

O Hokage não retornara. Suspirou, entediado, pensando o quanto isso ainda poderia demorar. Havia muito acontecendo na Vila, certamente teria que se conformar em ficar por tempo indeterminado vigiando o jovem Uchiha.

Por isso tentava criar algum assunto, até porque o jovem sempre o intrigara de alguma forma. Não era à toa que deixava que Kisho o mandasse comprar aquelas pornografias que ele tanto adorava ler.

— Seu irmão vai ficar bem — comentou, da cadeira onde estava sentado, bem diante da porta do quarto do garoto. — Agora você pode parar de tentar criar um buraco no chão com esses seus olhos esquisitos.

Os malditos olhos dos Uchiha amedrontavam Moichi. Em sua opinião, nada de bom poderia vir de olhos como aqueles, que pareciam atrair a desgraça ou serem portadores dela. Nunca confessara isso a ninguém, mas os de Kisho eram os mais estranhos de todos. Ele era o único, além de Hoshi, que herdara aquele bizarro kekkei genkai. E parecia não ter qualquer preocupação em deixá-lo ativado quando se sentia acuado ou queria intimidar alguém, o que acontecia praticamente o tempo todo.

— Culpa daquele idiota — resmungou o moreno, parando junto à janela fechada, olhando para longe, fazendo Moichi se perguntar se ele tramava uma fuga.

Pensou que seria estupidez se Kisho estivesse realmente pensando em um meio de escapar. A sombra dele encontrava-se muito bem presa à técnica de Moichi, e não iria a lugar algum além daquelas quatro paredes.

— É sério que está culpando o seu pai por isso também? — indagou com um tom de humor.

Porque realmente achava engraçada aquela obsessão dele por Naruto a ponto de qualquer desgraça anunciada ser culpa do jinchuuriki.

— Se ele não existisse… — começou a resmungar o adolescente e Moichi foi rápido em cortar sua lamúria.

— Você não existiria. Seu irmão não existiria e, provavelmente, nem mesmo essa Vila existiria mais. — O olhar desgostoso que Kisho lhe ofereceu o intimidou um pouco, mas nada que o fizesse recuar em suas palavras. —Estamos dando voltas nesta conversa. É cansativo tentar conversar com você. Podia ser mais claro em todo esse seu rancor infantil?

O estreitar de olhos foi para ser ameaçador com aqueles malditos sharingans ativados, mas o que surpreendeu Moichi foi Kisho responder, quando normalmente o mandaria cuidar da própria vida.

— Eu disse os motivos pro meu pai, ontem à noite… — falou reticente, a raiva quase palpável em suas palavras. — Ainda precisa de mais?

— Seus motivos não são suficientemente bons pra mim — retorquiu com uma das sobrancelhas muito claras, arqueada. — A não ser que você queira me considerar estúpido, coisa que não sou.

Puxou então um cigarro do pacote em seu bolso e acendeu, vendo o Uchiha observá-lo atentamente. O cheiro acabaria impregnado no quarto, entretanto não estava com receio de que o fato fosse notado por outras pessoas. Precisava de um trago.

— Não — Kisho comentou.

— Não o quê?

— Não acho você estúpido.

Os olhos azuis pálidos de Moichi se abriram em real surpresa. Estava recebendo indiretamente um elogio de Kisho? Aquela amenidade não parecia nada com o arisco Kisho Uchiha que conhecia.

— Posso experimentar? — Kisho perguntou, com um meneio de cabeça para o cigarro.

Moichi percebeu a mudança de assunto. O garoto evadia a questão sem qualquer dificuldade. Por mais que isso só aumentasse a sua vontade de saber a motivação principal de Kisho, Moichi não pressionou.

— Não, você é muito novo — negou soltando a fumaça para o alto.

— Você só é dois anos mais velho do que eu — retorquiu o Uchiha.

— Tem coisas que alguém dois anos mais velho como eu pode fazer, como comprar seus livros pornôs gays e fumar — cantarolou achando ainda mais intrigante como o outro agia como se nada do que tinha feito tivesse um peso.

— Se pudesse, não fumaria escondido — debochou o moreno, os esquisitos olhos vermelhos fitando Moichi. — E só consegue comprar meus livros porque o dono da livraria acha que você é mais velho.

— Agradeça a minha altura e simpatia, então — riu Moichi. — Você estaria sem seus livros, caso contrário.

Realmente era possível se passar por um rapaz mais velho. Era alto e sua postura sempre fora de alguém com mais idade, mas o que Kisho não sabia era que sempre despejava um pouco mais de dinheiro na mão do velho que vendia os livros e revistas para que não fosse questionado.

Kisho, por outro lado, pareceu incomodado com algo, fazendo-o retroagir para o canto do quarto, onde sentou-se pesadamente junto ao espaldar da cama, os joelhos junto ao corpo e os olhos fechados, como se tivesse resolvido apenas ignorá-lo agora.

Intrigado, Moichi avaliou a situação, dando de ombros. Levantou-se, assegurando-se de que a porta estava trancada, e se aproximou.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos quando percebeu a cama afundar ao seu lado. Moichi havia se sentado perto, e oferecia o cigarro que estivera fumando para o outro.

Kisho o olhou com desconfiança, mas não negou a oferta. Ele pegou-o entre seus dedos, tentando imitar como Moichi o segurava e levou a ponta aos lábios.

A ação prendeu o foco dos olhos de Moichi. Havia algo íntimo no gesto, principalmente saber que a boca dele estivera a poucos instantes no mesmo local em que agora se encontrava a de Kisho.

O moreno puxou uma tragada e engasgou com a fumaça.

— Principiante — Moichi riu, ganhando um olhar atravessado do menor.

Persistente, Kisho tragou mais uma vez, longamente. O que resultou em uma nova crise que fez Moichi rir ainda mais.

Tomou o cigarro da mão do Uchiha, balançando a cabeça negativamente ante os olhos raivosos dele.

— Melhor crescer mais um pouco, Uchiha — desdenhou Moichi, levando o cigarro de volta aos seus próprios lábios, demorando mais tempo do que usualmente levaria em uma tragada.

oOo

Naruto despertou como se não tivesse realmente acordado. Sua visão negava-se a ganhar foco e seu corpo parecia recusar-se a obedecê-lo. Queria esfregar os olhos para tentar afastar aquela nuvem que os embaçava, mas seus braços estavam… presos.

Estava deitado, as costas contra uma superfície dura. O ar era outro problema. Por algum motivo parecia escasso, fazendo-o ofegar em vez de respirar normalmente. Desconfiava que isso deveria ter ligação com a temperatura elevada de seu corpo, mas não era capaz de raciocinar como gostaria. Estava zonzo.

— Não sei se devo encarar isso como sorte ou azar, mas talvez esta sua condição potencializada me seja vantajosa.

Grunhiu, sentindo aversão imediata quando um toque chegou gelado ao seu peito. A sensação era real a ponto de identificar que estava sem blusa. A voz era conhecida, sabia que sim, só não conseguia identificar quem era seu dono.

Piscou com força, abrindo e forçando as vistas novamente.

— Eu deveria ter percebido antes que o potencial de Sasuke-kun não era tão valioso quanto o seu, afinal você é um hospedeiro perfeito, com poder de regeneração, com um bijuu a disposição de suas ordens, sempre aumentando sua força e ganhando até mesmo um dom nada peculiar.

Conseguiu enxergar algo. Viu os cabelos negros, a tez pálida e o sorriso arreganhado. A voz arrastou-se em uma risada baixa, acompanhada da mão que desceu por seu abdômen até parar sobre o local onde sabia estar o lacre do nove caudas.

— Orochimaru.

— Na-ru-to-kun — o homem silabou com timbre em divertimento enquanto contornava com a ponta dos dedos a marca no abdômen do jinchuuriki.

Naruto grunhiu e inutilmente tentou se livrar do que quer que fosse que o prendia. Não conseguia, constatou, ainda grogue e fraco.

A risada do homem ante a sua intenção repercutiu como um deboche.

— Eu sei de um segredo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto queria se lembrar de onde estava, mas toda a sua pouca coerência estagnou ao sentir-se repentinamente exposto: as pernas abertas enquanto um dedo esgueirava-se entre elas, sem permissão.

As lembranças voltaram, enquanto seu corpo reagia. Lembrou-se de Kisho e do que ele fizera, querendo acreditar que ele fora influenciado, como Sasuke um dia fora.

— O que você fez com o Kisho?

— Nada que ele não desejasse muito — Orochimaru lhe respondeu com aquela risada irritante. — Mas ele está em casa, com o outro pai e os irmãos. São e salvo. Ao contrário de você.

Seus olhos arderam e os fechou com força. Kisho tinha mesmo compactuado com Orochimaru? A mágoa rasgava seu peito sem piedade.

— Ele o odeia verdadeiramente, Naruto-kun. E me contou o motivo. Deveras interessante.

Em conflito entre a repulsa e a necessidade, nada pode fazer a não ser se contorcer ante a forma obscena como o dedo entrava em seu corpo, arrancando de si reações que o enojavam.

— Essa sua capacidade de se entregar facilmente quando está neste estágio é o que o levou também a aceitar tão prontamente o avanço de Itachi-san?

O que Orochimaru disse inicialmente o confundiu, mas forçou-se a sobrepujar a sua incoerência por causa do cio e focar no que o homem dizia.

— Que idiotice você está falando? — Lutou para manter a voz equilibrada, mesmo sentindo a fricção do dedo do nukenin em seu interior.

— Tem uma lembrança esquecida bem aqui. — Acariciou os cabelos loiros da lateral da cabeça do jinchuuriki. — Itachi-san a lacrou.

Franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar um gemido quando a ponta do indicador de Orochimaru massageou sua próstata, mas foi em vão. Suas costas arquearam, e espasmos percorreram seu corpo.

— Quero que veja — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e uma dor aguda atingiu sua têmpora em meio a uma sequência de sinais que fez com uma das mãos.

Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, mas não via nada além daquela imagem vívida, algo que em outro contexto seria distorcido, entretanto, sabia que fazia parte de si, de suas recordações.

Os pesadelos eram reais, só que agora…

Agora podia ver claramente o rosto do rapaz sobre si, daquele que o saciava cumprindo a demanda que Naruto, ainda adolescente, fazia na época.

Sua mente travou no rosto, no ápice, no calor do corpo dele dentro do seu.

— Hoshi-kun não é filho de Sasuke — a voz jocosa de Orochimaru lhe dizia, distante, lambendo sua orelha.

E entorpeceu seus sentidos em meio ao êxtase dele. Seu próprio corpo e mente retroagindo em horror; um abraço envolvendo-o, quente, protetor, e violento.

E se entregou àquele abraço. Refugiou-se na escuridão.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Blanxe: <strong>

Bem, entre estresses por causa do plágio de Essência e a correria de final de ano, está aqui mais um capítulo de Consequência. A partir de agora, não sei bem como a história seguirá. Costumo dizer que os personagens têm vida própria e que eu só sigo os passos deles, então… Só posso adiantar que a história parece não estar nem perto de chegar a um final.

2013 foi um ano atribulado, não muito produtivo, por isso não canso de agradecer a paciência de quem continua acompanhando esse arco e compartilhando suas opiniões e impressões sobre os acontecimentos na história.

Pra finalizar, quero desejar Boas Festas e que o ano de 2014 seja maravilhoso para todos vocês. 3


	10. Capítulo 9

Consequência

Capítulo 9

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

Agradecimentos à Bruna Uzumaki pela indicação da música deste capítulo!

* * *

><p>Posso dizer, não há lugar aonde não possamos ir<p>

Ponha apenas a sua mão no vidro

Estarei aqui tentando puxar você

Você só tem de ser forte...

Mirrors – Justin Timberlake

oOo

Itachi havia entrado no covil. Em outros tempos teria avaliado o esconderijo, observado as possíveis rotas de fuga, inimigos, e teria arquitetado mais de um plano para invadir o lugar e lidar com os cenários que pudessem surgir em sua incursão. Correndo pelos corredores do lugar, o único plano que tinha era encontrar Naruto e assegurar que estivesse bem.

Seu semblante endurecido como mármore não demonstrava qualquer emoção, embora o coração batesse em um ritmo de ansiedade e receio.

O lugar estava guardado por ninjas, os quais Itachi fez questão de eliminar, sem hesitação. Desconhecia o símbolo que usavam em suas bandanas, mas era uma amostra de que Orochimaru realmente vivia e que continuava com suas ambições e experimentos em esconderijos subterrâneos.

Ele poderia ter pensado em verificar aquele local anteriormente. Tivera tanta certeza de que eliminara Orochimaru no passado que subestimou o medo de Hoshi. O adolescente tinha razão afinal, mas Itachi não tinha tempo para se culpar por seu relaxamento.

Os corredores escuros, iluminados parcamente por tochas, eram opressivos, como geralmente os covis de Orochimaru pareciam ser. E quanto mais perto chegava de seu objetivo, mais ninjas se interpunham em seu caminho. Nenhum deles possuía técnica suficiente para fazer frente a si; mesmo não tendo lutado durante anos, continuava tão ágil quanto sempre fora.

Seria fácil se perder por aquele labirinto de paredes e curvas tão semelhantes. Havia quartos e salas vazios. Mas Itachi, em seu modo de pensar mais racional, intencionava encontrar o laboratório seguindo a indicação que Hoshi lhe dera.

Se Orochimaru pretendia usar algum experimento em Naruto, certamente o manteria em um lugar em que ele tivesse domínio para manipular sua presa.

Trincou os dentes ante o pensamento, impedindo-se de imaginar que algum mal irreversível houvesse recaído sobre o jinchuuriki, praguejando quando mais ninjas se interpuseram em seu caminho.

oOo

Ele o estava abraçando, envolvendo-o com seu chakra. Sem sua permissão, ou talvez a tivesse dado, a prisão fora aberta. Em seu subconsciente Kyuubi rosnava.

Os olhos que se abriram não eram mais azuis, e sim vermelhos, e seus dentes agora ostentavam caninos afiados. O sorriso do nukenin, com aqueles olhos amarelados e pele pálida, parecia mais satisfeito, só que não por muito tempo.

O corpo de seu hospedeiro ainda estremecia pela sensação provocada pelos toques lascivos, por um prazer resultante de uma condição que ele próprio oferecera para Naruto. Dada a situação, arrependia-se de ter atiçado a libido do loiro. Sua intenção nunca fora prejudicá-lo, mas incentivá-lo a esquecer aquele Uchiha que vinha lhe trazendo desgostos através dos anos.

Jamais imaginaria que ele seria exposto àquele homem.

Orochimaru libertara completamente a lembrança lacrada pelo Uchiha mais velho, brincando com a fragilidade atual de seu hospedeiro; o deleite de quebrar o jinchuuriki estivera em cada palavra usada minuciosamente para infligir humilhação. E o toque que retroagia do interior de Naruto fazia com que Kyuubi sentisse mais vontade de matar Orochimaru, sem preâmbulos.

— O fluxo de chakra mudou inteiramente — Orochimaru observou, seus dedos longos indo em direção ao líquido branco e viscoso sobre o abdômen do loiro. — Perfeito.

Um rosnado acompanhou seu movimento.

O corpo de Naruto cobriu-se com um manto de chakra alaranjado intenso, mas… estava preso. Braços e pernas presos de forma que só lhe davam espaço para tentar lutar contra as amarras. Haviam-no restringindo com algo que não permitia que expandisse sua energia em sua totalidade.

— Kyuubi… — Orochimaru chamou com a voz mansa. — Não tentaria isso, se fosse você. A não ser que deseje retornar a sua jaula e que Naruto-kun volte para arcar com a realidade. E ele já estava bem transtornado com as descobertas que fez.

O demônio de nove caudas se debateu, indiferente a nudez do corpo que habitava, e ameaçou:

— Deixe-me solto por um segundo, Orochimaru.

— Eu pretendo soltá-lo, não se preocupe — o nukenin avisou. — Mas me mate e seu hospedeiro morrerá comigo.

Kyuubi riu com sua voz rouca, puro deboche reverberando pelas paredes esterilizadas e frias daquele laboratório.

— Tente outra vez, criatura tola. Não acredito em blefes.

Uma risadinha abafada escapou dos lábios finos do homem.

— Enquanto você estava compartilhando do sedativo com seu jinchuuriki, acha que fiquei docemente esperando que viesse conversar comigo? — Os olhos de Kyuubi se estreitaram e Orochimaru prosseguiu: — Eu aguardei por esse momento por tempo demais, as margens de erros para este plano foram estudadas e anuladas. Mas não canso de me surpreender com Naruto-kun. Usar o próprio bijuu como escudo, como um meio de defesa… é excitante.

— Reverter os papéis não é uma coisa tão difícil quando nos dão armas prontas para isso — Kyuubi retorquiu. — O que me faz querer saber como _você_ sabia da lembrança lacrada.

Alisando o abdômen do hospedeiro, as unhas longas raspando pela superfície do lacre em torno do umbigo, Orochimaru esclareceu:

— Hn… o herdeiro promissor de Sasuke-kun me contou. Kisho-kun só não sabia que se tratava de uma lembrança quando se deparou com ela enquanto brincava com seu sharingan.

— Ele não teria como ter visto essa lembrança sem que eu percebesse — repudiou a especulação do nukenin.

— Não seja arrogante — aconselhou Orochimaru. — Dê créditos ao garoto, ele passou pelo seu radar ainda muito jovem, não é incrível?

— Aquela fruta podre não poderia saber sobre a lembrança — insistiu entre dentes.

Kyuubi não tinha certeza sobre a capacidade do filhote de nome Kisho. O menino se afastara de seu hospedeiro em certo ponto de seu crescimento e adotara uma postura agressiva contra ele. Nunca houvera explicações para a revolta do menor, mas o apego crescente pelo irmão caçula, que vivia entre idas e vindas de internações por causa da doença, era a maior desconfiança que Naruto tinha sobre os motivos de seu filho.

— Mas ele sabe — confirmou Orochimaru. — E odeia Naruto-kun a ponto de entregá-lo a mim.

— Da mesma maneira que fez com o idiota do pai dele — debochou Kyuubi. — É fácil manipular gente fraca, Orochimaru, não se gabe por isso.

Sem se afetar por seu comentário ácido, o nukenin subiu os dedos pelo peito do loiro.

— Até certo ponto, concordo com você. Eu percebi uma oportunidade de outro nível, Kyuubi-san. — Os dedos friccionaram sobre um dos mamilos de Naruto, eriçando-o, aumentando o sorriso de Orochimaru. — Eu lhe dou a chance de impedir mais sofrimentos ao seu hospedeiro e você me serve contra Sasuke-kun e Konohagakure.

Kyuubi gargalhou alto. Orochimaru estava sendo pretensioso, mais uma vez.

— Acha que me importo? — indagou com escárnio. — Acha que não estou ansioso pra me livrar da carcaça deste idiota?

— Eu duvido que você queira realmente que eu faça o que tenho em mente. Posso libertá-lo e tudo o que tenho de fazer é manter a consciência de seu hospedeiro dormente. Pense, Kyuubi-san, é um acordo que sei que interessa a você. Poder, controle e a destruição de tudo o que você mais despreza…

oOo

Tsuki e Kiseki estavam isolados em um ponto à margem da floresta. O moreno de olhos azuis avisara a Hoshi que iria procurá-la para conversar, pedindo que esperasse onde estava, não se distanciasse e a qualquer sinal de problemas, para que o gritasse.

Não era uma reação muito digna de se fazer, mas tinha de se lembrar que não sabia sequer empunhar uma kunai, quanto mais se defender se algum perigo real que surgisse.

Entretanto, ficar parado e pensando só lhe dera um impulso para que tomasse as rédeas da situação. Podia ver de longe os dois jovens conversando, Kiseki geniosa, gesticulando, Tsuki calmo como se a voz da razão estivesse com ele.

Não conseguia escutar exatamente o que diziam e esperava que eles continuassem com argumentos e contra-argumentos por um bom tempo, seus pés sozinhos já davam alguns passos para trás, embora seus olhos se mantivessem fixos no local onde os outros dois estavam.

As suas passadas furtivas pararam abruptamente quando a cena que se desenrolou diante de seus olhos negros o estarreceu.

A Hyuuga tinha uma ousadia admirável, não podia negar, mas no momento foi algo que fez algo em seu estômago pesar. O que via eram os lábios dela nos de um, inicialmente surpreso, Tsuki.

Bem, não era algo imprevisto. Ela era apaixonada pelo irmão, só Tsuki acreditava que não. Talvez daí viesse a surpresa dele pela garota ter invadido o seu espaço pessoal, mesmo com hesitação e o rosto vermelho, e o beijado direto na boca. Certamente o ciúme que Tsuki sentia de Hoshi, achando que Kiseki gostava dele, acabaria naquele instante.

O mais novo poderia corresponder ao sentimento dela, como de fato correspondia ao beijo que ela lhe dava.

Os dois ficavam bem juntos, afirmou Hoshi, ignorando aquela sensação estranha.

E, aproveitando do momento de intimidade entre os dois, Hoshi virou as costas e tomando todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho, saiu da linha da floresta, rumo à entrada do esconderijo de Orochimaru.

oOo

Quando encontrara Kiseki, pedira a Hoshi para conversar sozinho com ela. Queria que o irmão mais velho ficasse longe do tipo de discussão que poderia escalar entre a Hyuuga e ele, ainda mais porque sabiam quais as intenções de Hoshi que criaram toda aquela situação desconfortável.

O irmão sempre arrumava um jeito de tirar Kiseki do sério. Embora, desta vez, a situação também afetasse gravemente Tsuki, ele via algo que permeava o relacionamento daqueles dois. Muitas vezes tentara se convencer de que se tratava de uma amizade exacerbada que ligava o irmão e a Hyuuga, que eram definitivamente tão opostos. Mas, após algum tempo observando-os, notou a forma como ela se dedicava e se preocupava com Hoshi e em como ele confiava nela… Tsuki chegara à conclusão que ela sentia mais do que amizade por seu irmão.

E constatou que o fato era um tanto desolador.

Mas o ponto principal de sua conversa com a Hyuuga ali não era esse, ele não queria que fosse, pelo menos. Sua maior vontade era que Kiseki concordasse que ambos precisavam manter os ânimos calmos para assim manter Hoshi seguro.

— Eu sei que pode parecer estupidez dele, mas o Ho-chan só está pensando nos nossos pais – argumentou, vendo a expressão fechada da morena, que dava amostras de ser uma ouvinte difícil de se alcançar.

— E isso já é o bastante pra ele ser um idiota – ela retorquiu, brava –- Negligenciar a própria vida por causa dos seus pais não é a solução.

— Você pode culpá-lo? – perguntou lembrando-se do que ouvira anteriormente do irmão. – Ele contou que você também estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar o seu pai na realidade da qual ele veio.

Kiseki mostrou-se constrangida por um instante, olhando-o com reserva de quem não saberia como contestar. Como previa, ela evadiu a resposta somente para não perder a razão. Kiseki odiava estar errada.

— Eu ainda me pergunto se toda essa baboseira é verdade ou se esse idiota não pirou de vez. – Ela gesticulou ao redor, como se quisesse enfatizar seu ponto, através de gestos. – Olha, nós estamos quebrando regras pra segui-lo para um esconderijo de um inimigo que não fomos convocados a combater.

Ele sabia como Kiseki era rígida quanto a quebrar as regras, mas não estava surpreso em constatar o quanto algo tão importante era facilmente ignorado quando Hoshi estava envolvido. Ela não faria isso por ninguém mais.

— Eu acredito nele – Tsuki discordou do que ela havia primeiramente atestado, voltando à premissa que o levara a querer ter aquela conversa com ela. – E não estou preocupado com quebra de conduta no momento, só em não deixar que algo de mal aconteça ao meu irmão. Não é por isso que o seguiu também, Kiseki-san?

Ela abaixou o olhar, sinal claro que não queria que visse a fragilidade de sua confissão.

— Ele é um idiota, teria vindo sozinho se eu não ajudasse.

Mesmo com o sentimento que ela nutria por Hoshi, Tsuki foi incapaz de impedir o sorriso de simpatia que surgiu. Podia confiar que ela faria qualquer coisa para que Hoshi não se machucasse, tendo em vista que ele sequer tinha como se defender.

— Obrigado por se preocupar com meu irmão – teve de dizer.

— Alguém tem que colocar algum senso naquela cabeça oca. – Ela levantou o olhar, sorrindo para ele, timidamente.

Ele conseguia ver Hoshi facilmente se apaixonando por ela. Longos cabelos castanhos escuros, enfeitados por aquelas finas tranças nas laterais, olhos perolados e uma gentileza mascarada pela personalidade agressiva.

— Ele não precisa de mais tensão sobre os ombros do que já está carregando, e eu só preciso que seja compreensiva quando ele diz aquelas coisas – pediu finalmente. – Você e eu não concordamos e não vamos deixar que ele tome tal atitude, então, não há necessidade pra descontar sua frustração diretamente nele.

A Hyuuga ficou olhando-o e pode notar um pouco de vergonha pela forma como ele expôs com clareza e calma o pedido. Esperava que ela viesse esbravejar, defender seu modo de agir, mas depois de um tempo ela somente assentiu, parecendo um pouco constrangida.

— Eu sabia que você me entenderia – ele agradeceu, aliviado por ter chegado mais fácil do que esperava a um acordo.

Mas levou uns segundos para ele entender que ela o estava beijando e mais outros para perceber que estava correspondendo. Fora um gesto instintivo, não intencional, mas que fez retornar seu lado racional ao lembrar que Hoshi estava perto o suficiente para ver o que acontecia.

Tsuki tentou ser delicado ao apartar o beijo, não queria passar uma impressão que magoasse a Hyuuga. Viu nos olhos dela uma expectativa, mesclada com embaraçamento. E Tsuki entendeu que aquele fora o meio que ela encontrara para se declarar para ele.

Para ele e não para Hoshi?

A confusão tornou-se mais densa, mas ao se recordar que Hoshi lhe dissera que Kiseki era, de fato, apaixonada por ele, quis se estapear mentalmente por seu ciúme tê-lo cegado a ponto de distorcer tudo.

Tsuki sorriu, pela súbita constatação de sua tolice, dando-se conta que o gesto causou um novo rubor na Hyuuga e um sorriso tímido.

Não conseguiu dizer nada, mas olhou ao redor, em busca do ponto em que deixara o irmão e, de imediato, seus olhos azuis se estreitaram.

— Ho-chan? – chamou, despertando a preocupação de Kiseki no processo.

Não houve resposta.

Um medo lhe caiu na boca do estômago, assim como parecia ter um punho apertando seu coração. Kiseki já estava em movimento, correndo na direção da margem da floresta. Ele a acompanhou, se recriminando por ter permitido que a situação fugisse de seu controle, ao fazer exatamente o que nunca deveria ter feito.

oOo

Moichi saiu do quarto onde mantinha Kisho em cárcere quando o Hokage apareceu ordenando-o para que o deixasse sozinho com o filho.

Escondeu bem sua curiosidade e deu privacidade aos dois, mas ficou no corredor, esperando para saber se seria dispensado ou teria mais ordens a cumprir. Viu a amiga de time se aproximar, o que o fez erguer uma sobrancelha ante o vinco de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas escuras dela.

— Kaede? O que faz aqui?

— Fui chamada para ficar no seu lugar – ela mencionou.

— Isso quer dizer que o Hokage pretende manter o demoniozinho aqui por mais tempo?

Ela assentiu, os cabelos negros curtos e muito lisos acompanhando o movimento.

— Acredito que enquanto o companheiro dele não for encontrado e trazido de volta, é exatamente onde o Hokage vai mantê-lo.

— Deve ser uma decisão difícil, ter que julgar o próprio filho – ponderou, pensando realmente sobre a questão.

— Acredita que ele vai dizer a verdade ao Hokage? – ela indagou, olhando para a porta trancada.

Moichi acompanhou o olhar para a madeira que se mostrava como um grande bloqueio para o mundo que antes Kisho conhecia. Depois tornou a fitar a amiga com seus olhos azuis pálidos.

— Não.

Dito isto, Moichi passou por Kaede com as mãos firmemente enfiadas dentro dos bolsos da calça.

— Venho te render amanhã, neste mesmo horário — avisou, assumindo que haveria turnos. — Já descendo as escadas, resolveu avisar: — Não deixe que o moleque te assuste com aqueles olhos horríveis.

A adolescente abafou o riso, mas nada respondeu. Moichi saiu da casa dos Uchiha, sentindo o ar mais leve, o qual respirou profundamente. Antes de continuar seu caminho para o final da rua do Distrito elevou seu olhar para o andar superior da casa, diretamente para a janela onde Kisho costumava passar horas de pé, olhando o nada.

— Espero que o dia demore a passar – concluiu ele, não se sentindo à vontade com a ideia de retornar ao casarão.

oOo

Os ninjas que encontrou espalhados pelo chão das galerias escuras do esconderijo subterrâneo fizeram Hoshi focar-se apenas na direção que deveria tomar. Sabia muito bem quem matara aquelas pessoas e, pela brutalidade encontrada nos primeiros corpos, soube que alguém estava extremamente irritado.

Ou desesperado.

Hoshi assumia que poderia ser ambos. Não conhecia bem Itachi para entender seus meios. O irmão de seu pai mostrara parte de sua frieza quando Hoshi e Kiseki estiveram no passado, mas as lembranças daquela realidade só lhe ofereciam um tio pacífico e, muitas vezes, dedicado e amoroso. Ele era uma incógnita em vários quesitos que Hoshi, às vezes, se pegava tentando decifrar.

Nem o amor que Itachi sentia por Naruto podia confirmar com certeza. Só que, mesmo que o tio não admitisse, desconfiava que ele ainda nutria sentimentos pelo loiro. Isso fazia com que o admirasse em sua abnegação. Não era ato para qualquer um, mas com Itachi as ações fluíam de modo estranho, prova disso era o que havia feito por Sasuke, acima de tudo.

E no momento se via agindo de forma parecida, ao menos era o que concluía. Podia fazer tudo se isso garantisse a felicidade de Sasuke e Naruto. Havia encontrado mais em comum com o tio do que a mera aparência física.

E isso o incomodava.

Fora entre aquelas paredes que Orochimaru levantara a dúvida sobre sua paternidade. Apesar de o ofídio afirmar convicto que esta era uma verdade.

Como ele descobrira sobre o que houve entre Itachi e Naruto naquela realidade? Ainda se recordava que em seu tempo, quem dera respaldo ao que Orochimaru lhe contara, fora Kyuubi.

Naquela época, o demônio de nove caudas nada significava além de um ser maligno, sedento por vingança, que tomara o corpo de Naruto graças à ajuda do Sannin. Atualmente, ele continuava lacrado em seu jinchuuriki, mas suas atitudes seriam diferentes agora que nada tinha contra Sasuke?

Ou será que existia algum rancor?

Hoshi apressou-se, querendo ganhar distância para não ser alcançado repentinamente por seu irmão e Kiseki, seguindo pelo caminho de mortos deixado por Itachi. Inconscientemente, rezava para que nos próximos corredores não fosse o corpo dele que encontrasse pelo chão.

oOo

Itachi olhou com decisão a porta dupla do que seria o laboratório de Orochimaru, mas hesitou. Seu instinto o fez olhar com apreensão a entrada do laboratório, e aguçar seus sentidos. A energia que emanava e transbordava da sala pelas frestas, era opressora e inconfundível.

— Kyuubi…

A urgência de avançar por aquelas portas o fez dar o primeiro passo para correr, mas a energia sinistra se expandiu, abrindo as portas em uma explosão que o jogou violentamente para trás.

Suas costas colidiram com a parede atrás de si e pode sentir o poder sinistro de Kyuubi estremecer as estruturas do esconderijo.

Desnorteado por um instante, apoiou-se na parede para ficar de pé.

Olhou para a entrada do laboratório e em meio ao fluir de chakra ele viu.

O corpo do jinchuuriki estava completamente coberto pelo manto do demônio e seu rosnar era quase parecido com uma risada direcionada a si.

— Naruto-kun?

— Tarde demais, Uchiha — a voz gutural da criatura o atingiu.

E em um ataque de energia que escapou de sua boca escancarada, o demônio no corpo consumido de Naruto o atacou. Esquivando-se em um salto, Itachi evitou o ataque, as paredes atrás de si desmoronaram com a esfera de chakra.

Não houve outro ataque de Kyuubi, ele havia sumido ao virar um dos corredores em uma fuga da qual Itachi só foi capaz de ver a cauda do manto desaparecendo.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Blanxe:<strong>

O capítulo foi meio transitório, mas prometo que será melhor no próximo! Espero que gostem mesmo assim!


	11. Capítulo 10

Consequência

Capítulo 10

Escrita por Blanxe

Revisada por Andréia Kennen

* * *

><p>Como eu posso ver, através de seus olhos, o meu destino?<p>

Eu caio aos pedaços, você sangra por mim

Como eu posso ver, através de seus olhos, nossos mundos colidirem?

Abra seu coração para selar nossa grande separação…

Our Great Divide – Tarja

* * *

><p>Hoshi sentiu o tremor e apoiou-se em uma parede para manter o equilíbrio.<p>

— Não… — balbuciou, amedrontado, sua voz escalando ao nível de sua negação. — Não, não, não!

Correu com tudo o que podia na direção do ruído estrondoso, sem se importar com o que iria encontrar adiante, o perigo distante de suas preocupações. Não estava longe. Entretanto, o surgimento abrupto da criatura alaranjada o fez paralisar.

Houve um momento em que em meio ao reconhecimento mútuo, seus olhos negros marejaram ante a imagem de Naruto dominado pelo demônio e seus joelhos fraquejaram. Era real, agora. A certeza de que fracassara estava, enfim, bem diante de si.

— O primeiro filhote… — sorriu, em um esgar, a raposa. — Reunião familiar no momento errado, pirralho.

Ele tentou passar pelo adolescente, mas Hoshi engoliu em seco e bloqueou a passagem, abrindo os braços em sinal de que não tinha intenção de permitir sua fuga.

— Saia da frente — sibilou Kyuubi, o fogo ao redor dele crescendo para reforçar a ameaça, próximo o suficiente para que Hoshi sentisse as chamas esquentarem perigosamente sua face.

— Me deixa falar com o meu pai — forçou-se a falar, não movendo um músculo de onde estava.

Kyuubi, por uma fração de segundos, fez uma careta de raiva, mas no instante seguinte voltou a sorrir; duas caudas agora balançavam em movimentos quase fantasmagóricos atrás dele.

— Ele não quer falar com o filhote bastardo.

Foco, Hoshi, você já passou por isso antes — determinou-se o adolescente.

— Ho-chan! — Ouviu seu nome ser gritado e instintivamente olhou para trás.

Era seu irmão e Kiseki, ambos vindo do final do corredor. Mesmo naquela situação alarmante, seu coração se contraiu ante a visão dos dois juntos. Obrigando-se a ignorar o sentimento, voltou-se para a criatura alaranjada, ativando seu dom ocular.

— Se não vai deixar por bem, vai ser pelo jeito mais prático — Hoshi anunciou, a tonalidade vermelha de seus olhos causando espanto ao bijuu.

Parecia que, quanto mais usava o poder dos seus olhos, mais habituado ficava à sua capacidade, como algo instintivo. Sua dificuldade, entretanto, não foi de prender a raposa com seu olhar, mas ultrapassar a barreira que fora erguida mentalmente contra sua invasão. Não havia sido tão difícil da primeira vez, mas a realidade naquele momento era outra.

Kyuubi parecia… mais forte.

Talvez fosse devido aos anos que vivera com seu hospedeiro ou ainda fosse algo que Orochimaru fizera.

Havia símbolos girando em espiral pelas galerias que eram a mente de Naruto, sinais que não saberia compreender, mas que ofuscavam, dificultando o reconhecimento do ambiente. Tão opressores que causavam uma dor aguda na cabeça. A força que aquele jutsu emanava ameaçava a cada segundo jogá-lo para trás, para fora da mente do pai. Entretanto, Hoshi trincou os dentes e prosseguiu com os olhos semicerrados, tentando reconhecer o caminho com a parca memória que restava de uma época que já se esfarelava em suas lembranças.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

— Hoshi! — gritou Kiseki ao não ver mais qualquer reação do amigo, bem como a criatura produzida por aquele chakra virulento.

Do outro lado, tanto ela quanto Tsuki, viram Itachi chegar por trás do ser e demonstrar surpresa e preocupação por encontrá-lo ali.

— Ho-chan! — Tsuki se precipitou com a mão estendida para alcançar o irmão.

Seu chamado fez Hoshi sobressaltar e, como se o ar deslocando entre ele e Kyuubi tivesse ganhado vida própria, foi arremessado para trás.

Tsuki utilizou o próprio corpo para amortecer a colisão do irmão contra uma das paredes. Arfou ante a dor do impacto em suas costas. Deslizou para o chão abraçado ao irmão enquanto Kiseki, com uma fúria pungente no semblante, atacou o demônio.

Kyuubi balançou a cabeça como se tentasse se livrar de um transe quando recebeu o primeiro golpe da kunoichi.

Itachi, sem nada a dizer e apenas concentrado no grande problema adiante, moveu as mãos nos sinais corretos. Seu intento era usar um selo para bloquear o fluxo de chakra do demônio por um curto período de tempo, o suficiente para que a consciência de Naruto reassumisse o comando do próprio corpo.

Foi interrompido ao notar que receberia um ataque traiçoeiro pelas costas, obrigando-o a virar-se e se defender de duas grandes cobras brancas que armavam um bote contra si.

— Ho-chan! — Tsuki sacudiu o irmão querendo devolver-lhe a consciência. — Você está bem?

Havia sangue escorrendo do nariz afilado de Hoshi, mas o olhar dele continuava vidrado na direção de Kyuubi e o que mais assustou Tsuki foi ver o vermelho feroz que tingia os olhos antes negros de seu irmão, bem como os dentes trincados. Não se tratava do poder ocular de sua família, mas de algo totalmente diferente, que nunca vira em seus anos como ninja.

— Fala comigo, niisan! — suplicou, sacudindo seus ombros com mais força, mas nada conseguiu.

Um rugido reverberou pelas paredes do esconderijo e uma projeção de chakra expandiu em uma explosão de calor. A esfera foi grande o suficiente para percorrer boa parte do espaço útil do corredor. Kiseki foi ágil em usar as paredes para saltar em movimento côncavo onde suas costas passaram a centímetros de serem tocadas pelo ataque.

Tsuki soube que só conseguiria desviar da esfera de chakra sozinho, Hoshi não respondia aos seus apelos e seria impossível de fugir com ele a tempo. Determinado, se levantou, adiantando-se alguns passos, encarando aquela massa de energia pronta para arrebatá-lo. Calculou o risco dos danos que receberia, esperando estar correto.

Puxou agilmente um pergaminho, executando-o.

— Suiton: SuijinHeki!

Apesar do suiton não ser seu elemento, Tsuki era capaz de executá-lo com um pergaminho. Não era uma técnica que realizava com frequência, muito menos tinha grande controle, mas acreditava que seria o suficiente para contra-atacar. Assim, a parede protetora de água ergueu-se a sua frente, chocando-se com o chakra flamejante que fora lançando contra eles, criando um chiado e fumaça devido ao atrito da água contra o fogo.

Desconcentrou-se, porém, quando uma sombra passou correndo ao seu lado. Para seu espanto, identificou ser o irmão mais velho.

— Niisan! — gritou, alarmado.

Hoshi tinha ao redor do corpo um fluxo de chakra ameaçador, como o que vira na criatura que os atacava: a nebulosa força alaranjada. Com assombro viu o irmão furar a parede de água e atravessá-la, sem nenhum dano sofrer.

Sem se importar se era seguro ou não, Tsuki interrompeu o suijinheki. A fumaça intensa que se espalhava veio em sua direção, deixando praticamente às cegas no meio do corredor.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Hoshi se lançara de modo selvagem contra Kyuubi, derrubando-o no chão.

Em meio à fumaça, nada se podia divisar, Hoshi só sentia aquele ódio intenso que constringia seu âmago e fazia seu coração bombear de forma frenética. Com o rosto próximo ao daquele formado de pura energia de Kyuubi, ele rosnou, dando vazão a um lado seu que sequer sabia existir.

— Desfaça esse lacre que colocou na mente do meu pai! — urgiu.

Kyuubi riu e usando o cotovelo, golpeou a face de Hoshi, jogando-o de cima de si.

— Filhote arrogante, este é o resultado do poder que Madara transferiu pra você?

Um rasgo fez sangue brotar da boca do adolescente que, ao tocar o ferimento com a mão e verificar o líquido carmesim nela, sentiu a cólera que alimentava a intensidade do chakra do demônio que existia em si intensificar, fazendo Hoshi gritar de dor e de fúria.

Era como estar sendo consumido por fogo: sua pele queimava como se estivesse dentro de uma grande fogueira e, internamente, os sentimentos agravavam essa condição. Incontroláveis como chamas eles ardiam em seu interior exigindo dele uma liberação que não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar, a não ser permitisse que a gama violenta de sensações tomasse controle de quem era.

Garras e presas cresceram ao passo que perdia a ligação com seu lado racional, as vozes em sua cabeça se tornavam meramente uma cacofonia insuportável.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Uma rajada de vento rodopiou pelo corredor dispersando a fumaça de modo efetivo. Kiseki pode ver Itachi mais adiante, a última cobra viva sendo destruída pelo poder do Uchiha. O olhar do irmão mais velho do Hokage voltou-se com rapidez na direção em que o rugido ecoava e, junto com ele, Kiseki viu, aterrorizada, uma segunda criatura coberta por aquele chakra vermelho pulsante surgir.

Mais adiante, Tsuki, que havia usado seu elemento para afastar a fumaça, via a revelação mais chocado do que poderia ser possível.

— Dois deles, mas como? — a kunoichi se indagou, sem reconhecer na segunda criatura o amigo a quem viera socorrer.

— Niisan…? — Tsuki balbuciou, entendendo finalmente o que ocorria, olhando da criatura para o tio, quase em uma pergunta muda ao seu desespero.

Itachi teve dificuldade para diferenciar qual dos dois seres era Hoshi e qual era Naruto, ambos apresentavam a mesma composição corpórea de chakra em forma de uma raposa humanóide. Ele teria de optar por deter um deles e correr o risco do outro escapar, nem Kiseki e Tsuki juntos seriam capazes de conter o outro deles.

Havia um nó em sua garganta por ter de escolher, por não saber qual deles deveria reter e, mesmo se soubesse, não teria coragem de colocar um à frente do outro em sua decisão. Jamais imaginou que teria de lidar com Hoshi dominado pela energia adormecida em seu interior, apesar de a possibilidade já ter sido estudada por ele quando o garoto, ainda em seus oito anos de idade, apresentou um pouco da aura sinistra do nove caudas. Foi quando ele teve seu estresse muito elevado por ter sido rechaçado por alguns colegas na escola. Na época, como sempre, Kiseki tivera que ajudá-lo.

Não fora à toa que estudara técnicas de contenção do chakra e como aprimorá-las. Sabia como agir a situação inesperada, no entanto, era o que dificultava sua ação.

Decidiu não esperar, era arriscado permanecer daquele jeito a cada segundo que passava.

Seu movimento foi inesperado, mas não rápido o bastante para evitar que uma das criaturas se jogasse contra a outra em um ataque de fúria. Deslocando o corpo para não ser chicoteado pelo chakra das caudas, Itachi usou seu genjutsu onde projetou uma torrente de corvos que se focaram em atacar uma das formas cobertas de chakra.

Atordoada, a criatura em forma de raposa foi agredida pela outra que a atingiu com as garras, a atirando na direção de Itachi e Kiseki.

Itachi precisava aproveitar o momento em que sua vítima estava presa na ilusão dos corvos e, com um peso no peito, foi o que fez, sem se importar com a segunda.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Tsuki precisava entender exatamente o que estava ocorrendo, mesmo já tendo raciocinado o básico. Aqueles dois seres cobertos de uma energia destrutiva eram sua família, mas nunca vira seu chichiue apresentar nada parecido, mesmo sabendo que ele era o jinchuuriki do demônio de nove caudas. Ouvira muitas histórias, mas nada que representasse de forma tão real o que poderia acontecer se Naruto viesse a perder o controle de seu bijuu. Porém, não entendia por que Hoshi chegara aquele estado tão similar. Vira o manto de chakra que o cobria quando se lançara contra seu suiton e, antes disso, os olhos e a mandíbula trincada. Mas, como ele herdara algo que só pertencia à raposa? Nenhum dos irmãos detinha tal característica.

Foi arrebatado por lembranças de quando era criança e que Hoshi ficou com seu tio, Itachi, por um tempo. Sem ir à escola, isolado a ponto de seus pais não deixarem que Tsuki fosse ver o mais velho. Ficar afastado de Hoshi, naquela época, fora um teste de resistência que não fora capaz de aguentar e acabara usando o exemplo ousado que crescera vendo o outro usar e furtivamente conseguira entrar no quarto onde ele estava acomodado.

Agora suspeitava que tal acontecimento do passado talvez estivesse ligado ao atual e faria tudo para descobrir o que acontecia com seu irmão.

Porém, quando Itachi atacou, soube que deveria centrar na situação primordial que tinham em mãos. O mais velho lidava com uma das criaturas presas a um genjutsu, enquanto a outra simplesmente se preparava para atacar.

Fez os selos manuais e correu; na mão, o brilho do raiton. O eco de seus passos chamou a atenção da criatura acocorada, que se virou, mas não a tempo o suficiente para evitar que Tsuki liberasse o ataque ao segurá-lo pelo o pescoço. Havia medido a intensidade do jutsu, apenas a quantidade de energia para causar um grande choque e atordoar. Mas o grito gutural de reação a dor provocou um arrependimento imediato em Tsuki, fazendo-o vacilar por um instante.

O fluxo do raiton diminuiu, dando a criatura um momento de alívio para usar as garras. Entre a decisão de soltar seu alvo e evitar ser rasgado pelo golpe, Tsuki escolheu recuar, desfazendo a pegada que mantinha.

Para sua surpresa, após um rugido de fúria, o ser coberto de chakra virou-se no corredor e disparou em uma corrida sobre as quatro patas.

Os olhos de Tsuki se arregalaram ao constatar a fuga da criatura para a outra direção do corredor — a saída. Ao mesmo tempo, um rugido de uma dor lancinante divergiu sua atenção a tempo de ver seu tio com os cinco dedos da mão esquerda embebedados por um chakra azul forte, cravados na região abdominal de seu alvo. Poderia ser um urro de dor de seu pai ou de seu irmão, pensou sentindo seu peito se apertar ante a ideia de qualquer um dos dois estar sofrendo.

— Não vai trazê-lo de volta assim, Uchiha — rosnou a criatura diante do rosto de Itachi.

Tsuki teve a certeza de que aquele era o primeiro, Kyuubi sem dúvidas, e que a outra que fugira só poderia ser…

— Ho-chan! — gritou correndo na direção contrária, por onde vira o irmão, naquela forma demoníaca, fugir.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Itachi não se importou quando a filha dos Hyuuga partiu atrás de Hoshi. Havia uma preocupação, uma agonia por ser incapaz de lidar com duas situações ao mesmo tempo, ainda que seu peito se rasgasse por ter que ficar e não correr atrás de Hoshi para ajudá-lo, confiava que Tsuki teria chance de conter o irmão mais velho com a ajuda da amiga.

Precisava acreditar nisso porque agora estava colocando o jutsu de contenção de chakra em Naruto, e seu único foco seria no jinchuuriki.

A forma humanóide da raposa aos poucos se desfazia diante de si e com a proximidade podia ver o rosto da pessoa que tanto amava transfigurar-se de volta ao normal.

— Não posso deixar que faça isso — o demônio cuspiu, fechando a mão no pescoço do Uchiha.

— A escolha não é sua, Kyuubi — Itachi retorquiu, os olhos vermelhos ativos surpreendendo a criatura que dominava Naruto.

A barreira que encontrou ao adentrar a mente do loiro, pegou Itachi de surpresa. Não esperava colidir com um selo tão forte, mas isso não o impediu de encontrar a fonte no meio de todos aqueles símbolos que giravam pelas galerias, cada um deles colocado lá com um propósito ilusório, um atalho para enviar para fora quem quer que tentasse invadir a mente do jinchuuriki em um único golpe mental. Em todos, identificou a assinatura de chakra de Orochimaru misturado ao poder de Naruto.

Trincou os dentes, sentindo o peito comprimir. Não era somente um selo que estava ligado ao chakra do nukenin…

Era Naruto.

Espalhou suas próprias ilusões de corvos para enganar as armadilhas deixadas ali e encontrou o ponto de resistência do selo principal e o atacou, rasgando-o com a lâmina de uma kunai, de forma que todos os outros desapareceram no mesmo instante.

Satisfeito, viu a confusão de selos se dissiparem dando um aspecto mais reconhecível as galerias. Galerias as quais atravessou correndo, até alcançar o ponto onde sabia que encontraria a prisão do demônio de nove caudas.

— Naruto-kun? — chamou, aproximando-se da prisão.

O loiro estava sentado em um canto, imóvel, a cabeça pendida para o peito como se dormisse. Itachi queimou o selo que estava preso à grade, se valendo de que o chakra da raposa estava restrito, e se agachou perto do outro homem.

Desolado, tentou tocar seu rosto, se detendo ao ouvi-lo falar.

— Por que, bastardo?

Mesmo sem entender, o peito de Itachi se comprimiu ao escutar o tom embargado nas palavras inconformadas de Naruto. Ele estava consciente, nitidamente fraco, mas consciente.

— Foi por vingança? — ele indagou, a voz constrita. — Você queria quebrar o teme, ainda mais do que já havia feito?

— Do que está falando, Naruto-kun? — Itachi questionou, com um receio crescente.

— Qual foi o seu motivo, Itachi? — O rosto bonito se ergueu e os olhos azuis encontraram-se com os seus, marejados, perdidos e, acima de tudo, perturbados. — Não entendo porque fez aquilo. Você odiava o Sasuke tanto assim? Você me odiava tanto a ponto de… — Voltou a abaixar o rosto, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos e fechando os olhos fortemente.

O choque por estar compreendendo o que atormentava o jinchuuriki abateu Itachi.

As lembranças.

Naruto sabia o que ele tinha feito.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Sasuke olhava para o filho, se esforçando para ver o garoto como deveria. O absurdo de Kisho ter traído a todos eles se encaixava na imagem do menino recostado na cama, olhando-o com uma frieza distante da inocência que achava que Kisho deveria apresentar. Muito embora soubesse da personalidade irascível do menor, Sasuke tentava encontrar desculpas que justificassem o que fora feito.

Era difícil encarar que a realidade daquele olhar, lembrava a mesma que vira no seu reflexo no espelho quando tudo o que pensava era em vingança.

E pensava que, talvez, a culpa fosse sua. Se reconhecesse que suas personalidades eram compatíveis, com certeza a tomaria para si. Só gostaria de entender o por quê.

— Como está o Tai? — Kisho iniciou a conversa, inesperadamente.

Como se nada mais houvesse de errado, a não ser a crise que o irmão tivera por culpa justamente dele.

— Não estou aqui para falar do Taiyou — cortou com severidade, vendo os olhos negros crisparem, mas em seguida baixarem, submissos pelo peso da autoridade que Sasuke exercia. — Está sendo acusado de traição, você tem idade para ser penalizado pelo que fez, e eu, como Hokage, terei de colocar meu próprio filho sob julgamento.

Nem mesmo a frustração em sua voz abalou o garoto, embora soubesse que podia ser um falso autocontrole de Kisho. De todo modo, era desagradável a falta de reação do filho.

— Eu te criei melhor que isso, Kisho — falou sem brandura, puxando o filho pelo braço e o colocando de pé. — Eu te criei para ter todas as chances, uma família e um futuro sem o estigma que eu vivi. — Encarando o olhar agora vacilante de Kisho, Sasuke inquiriu: — Então me dê uma razão convincente para o que você fez com seu pai.

Os olhos do garoto se estreitaram e o desgosto se apossou de sua expressão.

— Quer saber? Eu to cansado de ver o senhor achando que aquele cara é grande coisa e sofrendo por causa dele. — Sasuke recuou ante as palavras cuspidas por Kisho. — Ele não merece nos ter como família, não passa de um mentiroso traidor!

— Naruto nunca foi mentiroso, muito menos traidor!

— Foi! Você não sabe, mas eu sei! Ele e o tio Itachi!

As palavras soaram tão absurdas, que a expressão de Sasuke se contorceu enquanto tentava entender o sentido delas.

— Itachi?

— Ele tem lembranças de quando era mais novo. Lembranças deles juntos, da época em que Hoshi foi… — Pareceu em debate, tentando encontrar uma palavra e com o mesmo timbre execrável, concluiu ao encontrá-la: — gerado.

Por um momento Sasuke ficou estático, olhando para Kisho, esperando perceber que havia escutado errado. Mas o menino que amparava pelo o braço o olhava, seguro do que tinha dito, refutando sua insistência em querer criar uma desculpa para não acreditar que o filho era ruim a ponto de chegar a tal nível de maldade.

Um soco com as costas da mão fez o garoto cair sobre a cama, tamanha foi a indignação pela insensatez que o filho usava para justificar seu crime. Fechou os olhos, buscando conter a raiva para não fazer mais do que fizera, sabendo que depois se arrependeria e que isso comprometeria o que restava do homem que também era pai e via seu filho escapulindo por entre seus dedos.

— Eu sabia que não acreditaria em mim, por isso nunca contei nada — Kisho riu, debilmente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e ver a criança com o lábio cortado, mas a malícia de um adulto no semblante. — Mas fique com a consciência tranquila pelo que fez, porque pode ser que nem eu seja seu filho de verdade, assim como o Hoshi não é.

Evocando toda a imparcialidade que lhe era possível no momento, Sasuke lutou contra seus instintos paternais e outros dos quais eboliam sentimentos que não faziam jus a sua qualidade de pai. Não existia razão para permanecer ali, não quando podia cometer mais uma agressão contra Kisho e os disparates que ele vomitava.

— Você está proibido de sequer citar o nome de seu pai outra vez — sibilou. — E se o que você buscava era uma punição justa, sem o meu amparo, saiba que seu desejo será atendido.

A porta bateu atrás de si oca aos seus ouvidos. Achava que todos os sons ao seu redor haviam sido abafados pelo timbre da voz de Kisho. Continuava ouvido o garoto e o que ele dissera acima de todos os outros ruídos ao seu redor.

A despedida de Kaede só foi percebida porque a adolescente, filha de Sakura e Lee, estava bem perto e ele teve de reafirmar a ordem de que ela e Moichi se revezassem na guarda de Kisho até segunda ordem.

Depois disso, nada impediu que as palavras de Kisho tomassem conta do que restava do subconsciente de Sasuke.

·.¸.•´¯•.¸¸.•´¯•.¸,·

Continua...

* * *

><p>Praticamente 1 ano depois, eis que consigo voltar atualizar esta fanfic T_T Peço desculpas a quem acompanha. Espero que não fiquem muito chateados comigo. Ainda estou tentando, sempre que posso, voltar a escrever as fanfics, mas o meu tempo ainda é curto e a inspiração continua me sacaneando. Vou tentar, mesmo, fazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que puder.<p>

Gostaria de aproveitar o espaço para divulgar duas coisinhas:

1º - Outro conto yaoi meu foi publicado, desta vez pela Editora Draco, na coletânea Depois do Fim. Se trata de um conto apocalíptico, trazendo alguns personagens da mitologia grega, sendo Destino o narrador desta história. Para quem tiver interesse, neste link podem encontrar um trechinho e mais sobre história e como adquirir a coletânea (retirem os espaços e substituam a palavra pelo ponto): blog ponto editoradraco ponto com/2014/10/depois-do-fim-escrevendo-passos-cegos-blanxe/

2- Nos dias 15 e 16 de novembro, a Raquel Sumeragi estará representando Entropia no Brasil Comic-Con, levando para o evento um shortcomic impresso e inédito para venda, além de marcadores de livro com artes dos personagens. Quem for de Sampa e for ao evento, faça uma visitinha a Raquel lá no Beco dos Artistas!

E obrigada pela paciência com esta escritora aqui.


End file.
